Marauding ever after
by Mari Kenobi
Summary: It's the after life, but can Fred accept it? Who will guide him? How do Tonks and Lupin deal with knowing Teddy is without them? Who can help them? It's the other Marauders of course!
1. Fred

**Marauding Ever After**

**By Mari Kenobi**

Author's note - As usual, don't own anything.

_Chapter 1 - Fred_

Fred Weasley looked around the place he had just been dropped by some cloaked guy complaining about it being a busy night. He was seriously confused. He was just joking with Percy a minute ago. Whatever cursed was hurled his way sent him someplace far away. Maybe it was a vanishing curse? He'd just have to figure out where he was before doing anything else.

"Hello!" He kept walking around. "Hello!" His surroundings were just plain weird. It must be some place where wizards ended up after vanishing type curses. He'd have to figure out how they worked, they could be useful in the future.

Clearly the good guys were using it too because he saw Snape tumble in, extremely confused. Fred almost ran after him but he realized he didn't have his wand and it might not be prudent. At least until he was sure of what was happening, then he could avenge his brother's ear.

He walked a bit further and stopped when he thought he heard his name. He turned around softly because it was a familiar voice. One he hadn't heard in over two years.

Sirius.

"Fred."

"Sirius." Fred whispered. It was impossible. He was dead. "It can't be." He surveyed his surroundings. "If you are alive, where have you been? Harry needed you! C'mon there's a battle right now at Hogwarts! Our friends need us!"

"Fred. I'm dead." Sirius spoke a bit louder this time, his face very comforting, and also very young.

"It can't be. You look so different. I don't understand this. Do I have the power to see dead people? Wait 'till George finds out."

'Fred, you are dead."

Fred closed his eyes and shook his head. "I kind of had already figured it out, but you know, still wanted to be in denial for bit longer. Thanks for helping with THAT!"

Sirius shook his head. "I never sugarcoat things." He seemed to be listening to something else. "I have to go. It's a busy night and I'm needed. I'll be back soon," and with that he was gone.

Fred was all alone again. He staggered to the floor and wished he could have a more comfortable place to sit. As soon as he thought this, he found himself sitting in a leather armchair.

Oh yeah. He was dead. Or this was some weird room of requirement he was on at the time. "How did I die? Who killed me?" Suddenly he received images of himself, Percy, and a wall blowing up.

"What!" He stood up. "That was a pansy way to die! Pieces of a wall fell on me! Rocks fell! I die?" He kicked whatever had appeared for him to kick. "I need to see Harry. I need to see that my death was worth it!" As soon as he said that, a gigantic window popped up in front of him and showed him Harry being AKed by Voldemort. Fred spit out the drink he didn't realize he was drinking. "WHAT! NO EFFING WAY! MY DEATH WAS WASTED! WHEN HARRY GETS HERE I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Easy Fred. Things are not what they seem." Tonks was standing next to him.

Not her. What about Teddy… He took a deep breath (or whatever it was since it seemed he was dead), "We are not dead then?"

"We are. It sucks and it's not fair. The good thing is that Harry's not dead… not really."

"What? So he's just mostly dead?" He asked sarcastically. "Does he need a chocolate pill or something?"

"You watched that muggle movie too? I loved it." She caught his face, "but that's not important now. This was all part of Dumbledore's plan. I don't quite have all the details yet, but Remus will be here soon to explain."

"No! Not Lupin too! This is just wrong! What's going to happen to your baby?"

"My mother will take care of him." She wiped a tear away. "At least I fought to give him a better life."

"Dora." Lupin had appeared and immediately was comforting her. He saw Fred's questioning look, but he just shook his head. "Later. Harry's back." He nodded towards the window. Fred also realized that other people had joined them, including Sirius and Tonks' father. He had many more questions but no one was playing attention to him. They were watching Harry and the action at the window, all of them talking nonstop.

"Wow. My cousin came through."

"It's a mother's love… even if it's Draco."

"Hagrid can be a bit thick! How can he not realize Harry's alive?"

"He's overwhelmed. Give him a break."

"Can you guys be quiet? I want to hear. It is my son out there you know."

"Voldemort's a bastard."

"Always stating the obvious Padfoot."

"Moony I'm trying to listen."

"Poor Minerva."

"Still with the crush, huh? I might get offended."

"Professor Lupin had a crush on McGonagall!"

"That's a story for later, Fred. We'll have time."

"Oh Neville. Oh Neville. That's my boy."

"Wow Neville. Who knew he had it in him."

"Where's Harry?"

"Why is he standing like that in the middle? The snake's dead, shouldn't he strike now? Of course, I still don't get the plan…"

"GINNY! NO!"

"Oh."

…

"MOM!"

"And now I take back everything bad I ever said about Molly."

"Sirius, I'm right here you know."

"Voldemort had feelings for my aunt? Nah…"

"Can't be. He's probably upset he lost his best weapon."

"Harry, just get on with it. Doesn't he know only evil overlords give the long speech? Sheeesh. This is why he needed his father…"

"Oh sweetheart, please be careful."

"No, this is why he always needed Hermione and Ron. Why would he tell a room filled of people, including Death Eaters that he is the master of the Elder Wand!"

"I don't think he really ever wanted that peaceful life after all."

"Finally! We need butterbeers, firewhiskey, everything to celebrate! Prongs' son defeated Voldemort!"

Everyone cheered!

All around Fred, everything was changing into a celebration. No one was looking at the window anymore where there was also celebrating going on, as well as commiseration. Fred saw as Tonks and Lupin hugged and kissed, the same thing for the other couple, he had just realized were Harry's parents. No wonder Harry fell for Ginny. If he were alive, he'd find it a bit weird… He was also very alone. He needed George. He went to the window.

"George." Immediately the scene shifted to the Weasleys. They were hugging, halfway between tears of joy and despair. George was in the middle of everything, with Fred's body next to him.

"C'mon everybody." He could hear George addressing the family. "Fred wouldn't want us to be so dead serious about him. After all, he went the way he would have liked, laughing. Listen to me, I'm saintly I know about this things."

Fred groaned. "He needs me. He's never going to be able to make good ear jokes without me." He felt a hand land on his shoulder. He didn't turn around. "I have to go back. There has to be a way."

"Don't you think that if there had been, I would have been the first to do so?"

"Sirius you don't understand. George is a part of me. I'm a part of him. We've never been apart from each other." Sirius tried to pull him into a hug, but Fred wasn't having it. "I know. I can become a ghost, like Nick."

"Fred, I know it's hard, but you have to accept that you are dead and you are not going back. If you were to become a ghost, you would have already. You were ready to die and you went into battle knowing that. We can only watch over our loved ones from here. You can decide to stay dwelling over it or you can join us and begin enjoying your after life. Your choice, mate. I'll be with the rest."

Fred didn't budge. He sat down and kept staring at his family for a very long time.


	2. Sirius and The Happening Hippogriff

**Marauding Ever After**

**By Mari Kenobi**

_A/N - If you read about it by someone else, then clearly it's not mine :)_

_Chapter 2 – Sirius& The Happening Hippogriff_

It was still unbelievable. The war was over. The kids were going to live a happy and safe life from now on. A little bit scarred, but happy.

Sirius whistled as he grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and walked towards James and Lilly and Remus and Tonks. Both his best friends were part of a couple and they had died with their loved one. It was so bittersweet. And there was also the fact that he felt guilty about being happy that Remus had finally joined him.

He was feeling just like Fred and he had no right. He had been dead for two years. "Hey guys!"

"Padfoot, my friend! We were telling Dora here how you kept yelling every time Moony was being an idiot."

Remus smiled, "I'm sorry that I had you yelling for over a year. You can blame me if you were hoarse for a long time."

Tonks punched her husband softly on the shoulder, "Not over a year, almost, but just 11 months and some change." She winked at her cousin.

"Oh don't worry guys… the beauty of the after life… you don't get sick or any of those things. And it was for over a year… Sheesh you should have married her while I was alive. I wanted to be best man again!"

"Hey! You don't have to tell me! If it had been up to me we would have been married way before, but you know Remus."

"Oh Dora, men are like that. Ask Remus to tell you about how much of a fool James was." Lilly pointed to her husband who was grinning like the fool he was being called. "I still can't believe anyone got Remus here to marry him. I always told James that you were awesome."

"Well," Sirius winked at James, "we _know_ how awesome she is. After all we can see everything."

"You didn't! I'm going to kill you!" Tonks was ready to charge him, only to be stopped by her husband.

"Oh cuz, don't you remember? I'm dead, you can't kill me!" Sirius teased.

Tonks looked to the Potters in hopes of confirmation that it didn't happen, but James' laughter and Lilly's blushing told her all she needed to know. "I'll find a way to do _something _to you."

"Relax Dora." Remus put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She was too upset to notice the wicked grin he was wearing. "Sirius is just being an arse because he's jealous that he died a virgin. And not even in the afterlife someone will shag him."

The laughter roared immediately and Sirius became as red as a Weasley. "I did not die a virgin and you all bloody well know that! I was famous with the ladies!"

"Sure you were…" Tonks kissed her husband, "technically we are still honeymooners. I think we should find a nice spot and christen afterlife."

"Mrs. Lupin, I love the way you think." He kissed her and addressed the others, "we must take leave, due to the fact that I must shag my wife senseless. I think there are books that can explain what that means to you Sirius. Later!" They walked away from laughter and Sirius yelling out the names of all his alleged conquests.

"Lily, you were right. Tonks is awesome, she gets the best ideas. We should follow their lead in fact." James laughed. And faster than anyone could say Sirius, they were gone.

"Ahhh, alone again."

"Where did everyone go?"

"Fred! You came back."

The kid shrugged. "Not like I had anything else to do and it would depress me even more if I kept staring at that damn window."

"Excellent choice my boy." Sirius put his arm around Fred's shoulders. "Have you ever heard of _The Happening Hippogriff_?"

"The what now?"

"Exactly. Let's go."

* * *

A few moments later they both walked into Sirius' favorite place. It was the best place for singles to go have a drink or try to make a connection.

"Welcome to the best joint around!" Sirius greeted the doorman as they made their way in. Clearly he was a regular since everyone was waving at him or calling his name.

"There's a pub for dead people?" Fred took in his surroundings, clearly surprised.

"C'mon Fred, a little sensitivity. And there are plenty of pubs, this just happens to be the most awesome one of them. Let's go to the bar. You need a strong drink."

They took their seats and Sirius quickly made introductions. "Randy this is Fred Weasley. He's a newcomer so give him the house special."

Immediately Fred received what seemed to be a normal mug of butterbeer. He was going to smart mouth at Sirius about it but he saw his face and decided to drink up. It was not normal butterbeer. It was as delicious as butterbeer but better, softer, sweeter, warmer, and left a wonderful tingling feeling. "Wow."

"Isn't it?" Sirius raised his eyebrows at him in the most hilarious way. "I'll have a firewhiskey." And just like before, the drink appeared before him.

"So tell me how this all works."

"What precisely?" Although Sirius knew very well what Fred meant.

"I'm dead. What's next? Do I just wander around? Do I need a job, like the bartender? Is food necessary? What about sleep and where do I sleep? What do you do all day?"

"Well Fred you don't have to do anything. You ended up here in Heaven, After life, Valhalla, the Elysian Fields, etc, however you choose to call it. That means that Death & Co. think you were a decent enough human being and thus get to be rewarded by a nice and pleasant eternity. You choose how you want to spend it. There is nothing you need. You can go days without food or sleep and nothing will come of it, as well as you can eat everything and you won't gain an ounce."

"Sweet. So why does Randy work here?"

"He got bored and wanted to do something with his time." Sirius shrugged. "Not that I regret that he did."

"Just because he was bored? As simple as that?"

"Yup. Another one." And another drink appeared for Sirius. "Also Randy doesn't really need to bring you the drink. It's all part of the magic around us. It's just convenient and better to do it here than home alone."

"Ok, let me try. More butterbeer!" He also now had a new glass. "This is great. So there is magic. I need a wand then, I suppose."

"No wand. The magic is not within you anymore. It's around everything. You just need to call upon what you want. Everyone can."

"Anything?"

"Indeed. You just need to know how to ask for it. For example, I'd like some good treacle tart and voile." Sirius took a bite out of it. "As I was saying, anyone can get anything."

"But within the wizard realm I guess."

"No, my boy. There's no wizard/muggle division, we are just here. There is no difference. In fact," Sirius stood up and spoke louder, "Any muggles in the house?" A few hands went up and somebody hooted. "See? And it's not even muggle night. We should go to the cinema. I love watching muggle movies. It's one thing that sucked about our world. We can also have televisions. It's great! Every program is available."

"This is seriously awesome, like a gigantic room of requirement." Fred marveled at the scene around him. He noticed a group of men drinking together under a sign that read '_The Zabini Memorial.' _"Hmmm, I'm sure there was a kid in Slytherin with that name. Any relation?"

Sirius turned to the corner Fred mentioned and chuckled. "Oh yeah. The Zabini in question is his father. All of them are his deceased stepfathers… all dying under mysterious circumstances. All accidents of course." He winked at Fred. "After the third husband they kind of realized they were in fact idiots and began this tradition. I remember asking her out once and she turned me down cold. Best thing that ever happened to me, I suppose."

"Why are all the women staring at them?" Fred had been noticing the behavior of the patrons and it stood out at him.

"You know women, they love a good story. It makes them interested." He shrugged. "Those guys are almost as famous with the ladies as I am." Sirius flashed him a huge grin.

"And yet, none of them has approached you."

"It's because you are here Fred. If not, I would be running back to my place with a couple of darlings."

Fred got himself a new drink and some chips to go along with it. "That brings up two questions. First one, so there's shagging here… wherever we are?"

"As it was reminded earlier to me, there is always shagging going on." Fred could notice some bitterness in his voice, but he knew not to push his luck. "Next question."

"Your place? You have a house? Flat? Cave? Someplace where you exist? How do I get one? Do I need to get a job to have one? Go someplace and get one? Details man!"

"I like your eagerness Fred. But for now, why don't you stay with me. I stayed with James and Lilly for a while, until I knew what I wanted. James is really good at that. He sort of works at that, being a guide for the ones who need it."

Fred seemed genuinely touched. "Thanks man. Finally, how do I get a job?"

Sirius shook his head, "Again, eager beaver. When you want and decide to do something, you will. Don't worry about it. You just got here. Unless you are like Moody who didn't last a week before going to Death and offering to help him gather the deceased."

"His name is MAD-Eye, after all, Sirius. What else did you expect?"

Sirius smiled. It was clear that Fred was going to fit right in.


	3. The Lupins Go House Hunting

**Marauding Ever After**

**By Mari Kenobi**

As usual... not mine, if they were certain people would be alive. :) But that's just me.

_Chapter 3 – The Lupins go house hunting_

The sun shone into the Potters' guest bedroom. It gently woke Dora Lupin. She loved the sun now, it was never too hot or too bright, it was always just right. Remus was still sleeping soundly at her side. She gave him a soft kiss and left the bed. She could hear Hedwig flying outside.

"Teddy," she whispered and she could now see her sleeping son. She had been doing this every morning. She still cried a bit every time but at least it was comforting seeing her son and her mom together. They would help each other throughout.

"What's our son doing on this fine morning?" Remus had woken up and put his arms around his wife. "Good morning." He nuzzled her neck.

"He's still sleeping. He's so well behaved." She leaned back into him and caressed his cheek. "Any plans for today?"

"Now that you mention it," he pulled her around so she could face him. "I was thinking that we might go about getting our own place."

"Really?" Her eyes grew bigger. "Are you sure? Because if you want to stay longer with James and Lilly we can. Lilly told me that Sirius lived with them for months. I don't mind."

He moved her hair around and framed her face. "But I mind. We might not have gotten much time together back home, but I plan on making it up now. And I believe we should start by creating our own home. James has been walking me through the finer details of it all and he did offer us his help, but I think this is something the two of us should do. Together."

"Thank you Remus." She kissed him.

"Oh and I think we should ask your dad if he wants to stay with us. We can add a nice room for him."

"That would be lovely… but let's make it the cottage next to us. After all, we do need our privacy, my dear husband." And with that she began doing things to him that will surely delay their plans for the day.

* * *

James and Lilly offered to help them, but understood that they wanted to do it on their own. They did remind them they were a holler away.

They walked around for a bit, just enjoying their time together and drinking in everything around them. When they each arrived (after dying) everything seemed blank around them. Just a big wide empty space. Now, a few days later, they were seeing the entire landscape of the after life. Not bad at all.

Dora found a good spot, not too far from the Potters. She knew that, no matter what he said, Remus would want to stay close to his friends. Plus she didn't mind having Lilly around.

"How do we start?"

"James told me that we just have to ask for the right thing. To use our words carefully."

She took his hand in hers and smiled at him. "Ok, I'll start." She scrunched her face in deep thought. "I want a house with two floors, an attic, and a basement." She winked at her husband. "As a start of course."

"Clearly." Remus nodded as the house appeared in front of them. "Let's add a nice garden at the front and lots of space for a yard in the back."

"Oooh, I want a patio set and a swing set for two!" He raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I think it could be romantic."

He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "Anything you want."

"Let's go inside and start fixing it up. Then we can come back out."

After a while the house had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a library, a TV room (they both agreed it would be fun), a computer room (they were curious and why not), kitchen (filled with chocolate products), and a sitting room. All in all they had done a good job. They still had to add all their personal touches, but decided it would be better if they did that slowly as they got used to their new house.

At the moment, they had decided to take a break and sit by the fire. (Thus they added a nifty fireplace.) Besides it, they created a permanent window to see all that Teddy was up to. They settled in with a couple of warm cups of hot chocolate and enjoyed the cooing for a long time.

"You know Remus, we need to name our house. Any suggestions?"

"Hmmm," he held her tighter, "How about something like the Lupin and Dora's home?"

She slapped him softly, "that's too simple and boring. C'mon I've heard all about you and your adventures, Moony. I'm sure you can think up something better!"

"Moony's Manse is a little bit too one-sided; don't you think we should include you in it somehow?"

"And I was going to suggest Dora's Dwelling."

"I'm fine with naming it after my lovely beautiful wife."

"I'm not." She pouted. "We have to name it after us. So it should be something about _The Lupins_."

"Lupins' Lodge?"

"Hmm, still a bit boring, but I can work with it. Let me think." She got comfortable in his lap. "I'm thinking Lupins' Lair."

Remus smiled, "I like it. It sounds cool. After all, it is our hideout." She giggled and pulled at him to stand up.

"C'mon, let's make a brilliant sign for it outside. So everyone can know!"

They ran outside with the giddiness of children and concentrated hard on designing the perfect entrance to their newly named home. Everything around them was so peaceful. They understood what it meant to be at peace.

Of course it wasn't going to last.

"Lupins' Lair? Really? Alliteration rocks! Mine's called Padfoot's Pad. So, what are you up to?"

"Hello Sirius." Husband and wife said simultaneously.

* * *

They gave Sirius a tour of the house, which he enjoyed, although he tried to pretend otherwise. "It's all very well and good, but you should have asked me to help out. I would have made everything awesome."

Dora rolled her eyes. "I believe my Remus makes everything awesome, so we have to differ there."

"I think you make everything awesome too." Remus replied and they kissed

"Ugh. I'm going to be sick."

"Get over it. We are married and we love each other."

"Whatever you say little cousin, as long as I get to borrow, your husband for a little while."

"As long as he wants to be borrowed, I have no issues with it." She kissed Remus softly and when she saw Sirius pretend to gag, she kissed him too, but only on the cheek, of course. "I figured you might want that." She winked at them and left them alone in the kitchen.

"Padfoot."

"Moony."

"Why are you really here?"

"I died. It was quite a funny story, my cousin, not your wife, the other one, threw me down or was it at, anyways, I feel through some draperies, and that was my cause of my sad and untimely death."

Remus folded his arms.

"Fine! It's Fred. He's driving me crazy and I don't know what else to do."

Remus sighed and leaned against the counter, getting himself a piece of chocolate. "How's he doing?"

"He keeps watching his funeral nonstop. It's depressing. Even I cry. Give me some of that." Sirius took a bite and continued. "Earlier he was going on about how since he knew he wasn't really dead, he could clearly find a way back."

"And you left him alone?"

"He's a big boy! Plus he was gone all of a sudden. He didn't say where he was going."

"Sirius, he's very vulnerable still. It's only been 4 days."

"You and Tonks are doing fine and you've been dead the same time."

"It's not the same thing. We have each other and you don't see us all the time. You do remember we left behind a newborn baby?"

Sirius put his hand on Remus' shoulder. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

Remus waved him off, "Never mind that. We really should find Fred. He needs to not be alone right now."

"A little too late for that." They both looked up to see Moody standing across from them.

"What do you mean by that?" Remus stepped up closer. What could possibly happen to Fred here? They couldn't die again, right?

"It seems that Mr. Weasley decided that he could convince Death himself that he wasn't really dead, so he stormed the office. He was amusing Death 5 minutes ago, but that won't last. I would suggest you gentlemen accompany me to retrieve him. We wouldn't want him suddenly banished."

"Banished? Where?"

"Where do you think, Moony? Where do bad little boys and girls go? Sheesh! This kid is going to give me gray hairs! Let's go." Sirius marched straight out of the house with Remus and Moody in tow. Remus did find a moment to tell his wife he loved her.


	4. Death & Co

**Marauding Ever After**

**By Mari Kenobi**

_As usual all this belongs to JKR. I don't own anything. If I did, most of this people would be alive._

_Chapter 4 – Death & Co._

Even in death, Remus could be amazed. At the moment he just couldn't believe that _Death & Co._ was an actual building of offices, very much like the Ministry. The four of them (they had stopped to get James on the way) were walking through the lobby. Remus was like a child in a candy store looking around at everything.

"Ahh Moody, you are here." The lady at reception spoke to him. "Death is starting to get annoyed. He was having a laugh with the young man, but he's already getting on his nerves. He sent him to the kids section."

"Wonderful! Sirius go find him. Take Remus for backup. You might need someone who has some sense of propriety. James come with me. Let's look for Death and make sure Weasley hasn't made any lasting damage." Moody quickly gave directions and everyone went on their way.

Remus followed through various hallways until they entered the kids' section. It seemed like a muggle elementary school. He stayed back, quite interested in a room filled with babies and toddlers, thinking about Teddy. Completely forgetting about Sirius, he entered the back of the class and listened in.

A few doors down, Sirius found Fred. He was playing with a few older kids, probably telling them about some of his finer Hogwarts moments.

"Do I need to leave you permanently with the children? Because that's how you are behaving."

Fred stopped mid story and stared at Sirius, who walked closer to him. The children around them quickly got the idea and moved away, leaving the table alone for the two of them. "Fred. Fred. Fred." Sirius sat down and propped his feet on the table.

"I don't want to hear it, Sirius. I'm sorry if I pissed off the big guy, but I had to try. I get it. I'm dead, kaput, finito, no more. There's no going back. If you don't want me around, I understand. I just need to cope with this. I haven't. I died too young, man!"

"We all did, Fred. That's one of the downsides of war. And trust me, I didn't cope that well. I kept yelling at Dumbledore because I didn't agree with how he was handling things. Same with Remus. I think Death was going to find a box and lock me there. It got to the point that James and Lilly forbade me to call up any window for months. It was tough. I'm trying to spare you and maybe not doing a good job of it."

"Are you going to take me drinking again?" Fred asked with some faint hope in his voice.

"Oh no." Sirius grinned. "Unlike what everyone else believes, I don't think alcohol solves everything. I'm taking you some place else this time."

"Should I be worried?"

"With me? Always! But not for this." He raised his eyebrows at him. "C'mon, let's go find Moony."

* * *

Meanwhile in Death's office, he was sharing a drink with James and Moody. Death was light haired and wearing a thick red robe. 

"He caught me off guard. If I'd realized he was coming, I would have taken on my black cloaked persona."

"Trust me, that wouldn't have helped. Mr. Weasley has always believed everything's possible, so he trying that was inevitable." Moody sniffed the drink before taking it.

"He and his brother drove me crazy a lot with older stuff, but they always meant well."

"I know. Those twins have been on watch at the Reckless Behaviour Department for a while. It'll take him a while to accept his dying. Are you sure it's a good idea to have Sirius Black be his guide? Potter here has much more experience after all."

"Trust me, D. Sirius needs this as much as Fred does. Lilly and I are hoping that this will inspire Sirius to do more guiding."

"Besides, having James all the time with Fred will bring up Harry too much and that could have an adverse effect on Weasley."

"Whatever you guys say. But you are responsible for Sirius. And really James, I don't see you giving me a hand, which you should… considering a lot of the recent business has to do with your son."

James shook his head. "Hey, I died before all of this happened. But," Death narrowed his eyes at him, "Seeing as I am a nice guy. I'll stick around and see how I can help out."

"Good man."

* * *

Dora had spent most of the time after her husband left curled up on the floor among the pillows with a good book while keeping an eye on her Teddy window. She didn't notice when Lilly entered the room. 

"Dora? Are you here?"

"Hey! I'm on the floor. Come join me." She sat up a little and put her book on the side. "What's up?"

"The boys came by and took James with them. Figured you might want some company."

"Thank you. I've been relaxing with a book and Teddy."

Lilly smiled gently at her. "He's a beautiful baby."

"Yes, he is." She closed her eyes and could feel her eyes welling up. "How did you deal with this?"

"I cried a lot. More than you probably ever will."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, your Teddy is going to live with his grandmother who loves him, and he'll have Harry. Plus I'm sure those wonderful Weasleys will be there for him too."

"And your Harry had a horrible life until 11 and then he was always threatened in one way or another by Death Eaters or Voldemort."

Lilly nodded. "That doesn't make your sadness any less than mine, and I'm here to help you in anything I can."

"You are here to tell me that I shouldn't be looking at him all day long, right?" She pulled up her knees to her chest.

"It's not healthy for you to dwell on the living. I was the same. I had the Harry window in a crib for a while. But it just had me crying all the time."

"What did you do?"

"Slowly I managed to get involved in a lot of activities and got used to just seeing Harry every night before bed."

"I'm already missing so much, what if I miss something big?"

"Don't worry about that. The good thing about here is that you can recall anything that has happened. You'll know when it's time. For example, if I want to see Harry's first word, all I have to do is ask." A small window popped up and Dora could see baby Harry alone in a crib. "Trust me, you are connected. When a big milestone happens, you'll get that tingling feeling."

"Ok." She wiped her tears away. "It's that true for all the people you are connected to?"

"Yeah. With your own child is stronger, but you get those inklings about friends and family."

"Is that why you guys have seen Remus and I shagging?" She blushed.

"Not really. That's mainly because my husband and his best friend are perverts. And I do apologize for that. They are horrible. I fear for Harry. They haven't missed any of his snogs."

"Ugh. We need to find Sirius a girlfriend then. To keep him busy!"

Lilly smiled wickedly. "Project then?"

You did say I needed to get involved in activities, so why not?"

"Mrs. Lupin, I believe you and I are going to be great friends."

* * *

Remus Lupin was lost. It was his fault. He never found Sirius and just kept walking around exploring _Death & Co_. At one point he ran into James who told him he was going to help out in some departments. He saw Moody working hard, as well, as many other people. But no Sirius, or Fred, really. He hoped everything had turned out well. 

"Remus!" He turned around at the sound of his name and he found himself facing Sirius' younger brother.

"Regulus," he shook his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my mid year check-in. What about you?"

"Check-in?" Remus hadn't heard anything about having to check-in or anything.

"Oh you won't have to." Regulus raised his eyebrows and smiled. "You were always good. This is just for us in the redemption program."

"But," Remus moved his head, "I thought you switched sides in the end and even tried to thwart Voldemort. That's what Ron told Bill."

"I did. I'll tell you the story one of this days, but one good deed does not make up for everything." He shrugged. "Eh, who cares anyways, my twenty years are almost up and the check-ins are so routine now that I even look forward to them."

"I'm amazed. You are so different, so…" Remus stopped because he couldn't come up with the right word.

"Pleasant?" Regulus laughed again, very similar to Sirius. "I've been dead for a very long time. I got over being an idiot. We were young and you were friends with my brother… Everyone grows up, one way or another. Oh by the way, you and my cousin! How awesome was that!"

"Yeah." Remus blushed.

"Alas, too short it was. How is she? Oh and congratulations on Teddy. I took a peek at him. Beautiful baby."

"Thanks. She's as well as could be expected."

"Anything I can do let me know. Hey, what are you doing right now? I'm in charge of the Quidditch League here and there's a game soon. Interested? Just watching, I know you don't play much."

"That sounds good. Funny that Sirius hasn't mentioned it. I would think he played."

Regulus sighed, "You know my brother. He's come to a few games, but you know us Blacks. It will take a while. Like I said earlier, I've had a long while to get over things. I can wait for him, though. I got the time." He grinned and motioned for Remus to follow him.


	5. Introductions

**Marauding Ever After**

**By Mari Kenobi**

Author's Note - Not mine, just borrowing them to play a little with them. Really, who wouldn't want to play with Lupin and the rest. :)

_Chapter 5 – Introductions_

Sirius and Fred walked up to a grand white building surrounded by mist and clouds. Fred read the inscription etched at the top.

"Higher learning? Is this a school? Why are you bringing me to a school?"

"There's someone I want you to get reacquainted with, and he can be found here usually."

They walked quietly as they entered the building. Around them all sorts of creatures mingled, talked, joked, shared, read, and had fun.

"This is like those old Greek places with the philosophers."

"Well, of course, it was those guys who started it. You can come here to learn about anything. There will surely be someone lecturing on any given thing."

Fred stopped walking and turned to Sirius, his eyes almost bugging out. "Please tell me you are not taking me to Snape. I don't care what he did or why, he's still a git to me."

"Yeah, like I would ever think talking to him would make anything better."

"Then who? Dumbledore?"

"No. He's elsewhere still. Don't really know where he is."

"So?"

"Him." Sirius smiled towards a group of young women giggling.

"Huh? Who's supposed to be there? All I see are…" Fred narrowed his eyes to see what those girls were all about. He gave a big chuckle. "Pretty boy?"

The girls moved to show a grinning Cedric Diggory. "How are you Fred?"

* * *

Remus was having a great time. He was witnessing a quidditch match, refereed by Regulus, between Goblins and House Elves. It was hilarious. He found it very touching that Dobby was playing seeker and cheered for him. The crowd was very into the game and he found himself joining in. He also had quite a few beers, some were butterbeers, and some were not. All delicious. He could just picture turning this into a regular outing with the others. 

A few people came up to him, talking about how they remembered him from school. Some were parents of his former students and others just people he'd met at some point or another. They all had wonderful things to say about him. It made him strangely sad and happy at the same time, but it also helped him move on a bit. He also wanted to make sure Sirius and Regulus found themselves as brothers again. They both needed it, so he would work at it. He knew Dora would help.

The match was over, Dobby's team had won. Remus made his way over to congratulate him.

"Remus Lupin, friend of Harry Potter is happy for me!" Dobby jumped up and down. "Did you see me? Did I do it just like Harry Potter does?"

"You were excellent Dobby. In fact, I think we should go celebrate. Do you have any suggestions?"

His eyes brightened, "Could we go to _The Dancing Ghoul_? There's a concert there tonight that I want to go to."

"Excellent choice dear Dobby!" Regulus joined them. "Remus, you will love it. You are in for a treat."

"Sounds good. Can I bring Dora?"

"Of course! The more the merrier!"

* * *

Lilly had taken Dora to the Nirvana Spa, the best the after life had to offer. It was run by Helen of Troy. The main point of their visit was to start scoping out women for Sirius, and why not do it in a way that would be fun for them. They had been quickly taken to the mani/pedi section and were being pampered.

"First thing we need is someone who can put up with his sense of humor." Dora looked seriously at Lilly. "That won't be easy."

She laughed back at her, "Aww come on. It can't be that hard, after all James and Remus each found someone.

"It's because you and I are special. Of course I did have to browbeat Remus. Stupid noble prat."

Lilly smiled at herself. "James was beside himself. When Sirius kept pushing you two together and Remus would fight it, he'd yell things at him. Later when Sirius joined us, oh the things they shouted at him. They actually spent time looking into possession and seeing if there was a way to possess Remus." At Dora's frightened face, Lilly quickly shook her head, "Oh, don't worry. They never did and I wouldn't have allowed it."

"In school they must have been a handful."

"Completely! I had to get them detention because Remus never would."

Dora sighed, "I wished Remus would have been prefect when I was in school. I was always in detention!"

"Really? You… gee who'd have thought it… you know, considering that you are related to Sirius."

She raised her eyebrows, "no matter how much mom tried, she couldn't kick it out of me. Good thing I had some of my father's genes."

Lilly laughed and stopped when she saw a new woman walk in. "Hey, isn't that Emmeline Vance?" She whispered to Dora.

"It is her. Do you think she could be a possible candidate for our project? She got well enough with Sirius in the Order."

Lilly nodded, "They were friends at Hogwarts too. We can try."

"Excellent." Suddenly Dora sat up straight, splashing the lady who was massaging her feet. "Sorry." She turned to Lilly. "I just got the strangest feeling that Remus is trying to call me."

"He probably is." Lilly told her. "We can communicate like that. No need of floo or telephones for instant communication. Just think of contacting the person. Be open to him, the message will get through."

Dora closed her eyes. Lilly could see her facial expressions turning into pure happiness, her love for Remus showing clearly. She opened her eyes and smiled at her. "He says we should meet him later at some place called The Dancing Ghoul. He says he has a surprise there for me. What is that?"

"It's a club; they hold a lot of concerts. Maybe there's someone playing there tonight."

"Someone?" Emmeline popped into their conversation. "Not just someone. Don't you know what tonight is? It's the start of the Death Rocks tour. The King is hosting."

Dora and Lilly glanced at each other. They had the same idea. "Since we are going, want to join us?"

* * *

Death had a funny sense of humor. Dark humor of course. James was assigned to weed through all the recent deaths in search of anyone that should be required for the redemption program.

He sighed. The guy had to have known about it when he assigned James to this task. It couldn't be a nasty coincidence. Because now it was up to James to find the perfect after life guide for one Severus Snape. He hit his head against the table. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"If I were to guess, whatever it is has to do with Black." Moody walked in. "Am I right?" James shook his head and showed the papers to Moody. "And this is a surprise to you? You had to have been expecting this."

James pushed back on his chair, "I guess. I never thought I'd had to deal with it though. I figured one of the perks of being dead was not having to deal with him anymore or what's now to come."

"James, James, James… this is the great beyond, not Fantasyland. Anyways, I have a task for you. Mainly because I don't want to do it. So how about we switch? I'll deal with processing Snape, you take over mine."

"Sure. Can't possibly be worse. What's your deal?"

"Hold on." Moody stepped outside of the room and beckoned someone. A few seconds later a blond kid entered. "James. Colin Creevey. Colin. James. He needs guidance and you are the best person for the job." He fished out a paper from his pocked and handed it to James. "This could be helpful. Enjoy yourself."

"You are Harry's dad. How COOL is this!" Colin shook his hand effusively.

"Er, yeah. I gather you knew him. That's great."

"This is going to be great! I mean, not that I died, but you know."

"Sure." James started to think maybe dealing with Snape wouldn't have been so bad.

"I tried searching for past relatives of mine, but I really didn't know anyone. At least I feel like I know you. In a way. Did you see how Harry did it all? Wow."

James quickly read what the paper said. It was a flyer for a concert later on. Perfect. Something distracting. "Tell me Colin, you want to do something fun?"

* * *

"There might be some hope for me having my happily ever after." Fred grinned at Sirius, who rolled his eyes at him. They had toured the entire institute with Cedric and Fred had even signed on for a couple of classes. He had even convinced Sirius to join him in learning how to play baseball. Cedric said it involved using bats, a bit different than their beater ones, but fun indeed. It was taught by someone called Babe Ruth. Sirius agreed because he knew that was the name of a candy bar, and really anyone who shared the name of a sweet couldn't be bad. Also there were a lot of pretty girls. Fred didn't mind that at all.

"We'll see how it goes."

"One question. What did Cedric mean by '_are you going to sing with the bands tonight'_?"

"Oh that. There's a battle of the bands tonight. It's really fantastic. The different bands are made of a bunch of dead rockers. Last time, I went a bit crazy and rushed the stage and ended up singing with one of the Hobgoblins and Joey Ramone. But don't worry, I promise to try and behave tonight."

Fred snorted.

"Yeah, I am known for keeping my promises after all. Besides, I only said 'try'. Now, tell me about the girl in the striped skirt."

"Too young for you mate."

"Those words are not in my vocabulary."

"You scare me sometimes. But I shouldn't worry. Remus did say you died a virgin. That is sad."

Sirius growled. "For the last time I did not."

"Sure you didn't." They kept mock arguing as they walked away, Fred clearly in much better spirits than when the day had begun.


	6. The Dancing Ghoul

**Marauding Ever After**

**By Mari Kenobi**

_Author's note - not mine, yada yada yada. _

_Chapter 6 – The Dancing Ghoul _

It was awesome!

That was the only way to describe the Dancing Ghoul. Dora had been to plenty of clubs in her life. She had even followed the Weird Sisters around for an entire summer, but she had never been to a place so fabulous.

It was to die for. It had three levels and two bars on each. There were crazy, colorful lights that created amazing shapes everywhere. A raised stage that could be seen from everywhere and a gyrating dance floor and mosh pit!

Lilly and Emmeline showed her how to change the style of her clothes so she would feel right at home. Not that it really mattered. Everyone was there. She squealed in delight when she saw Remus standing by one of the bars. "Look at that handsome bloke over there and he's all mine."

"Honey, all around us there are plenty of handsome ones. Moments like this are when I tease James about the fact that we aren't really married anymore. And really that blond surfer guy over there…" Lilly winked at Dora.

"Wait, you and Remus got married? I totally missed that!" Emmeline squealed. "I have not been in tune with the Earth gossip." She grinned. "It is awesome. Hestia and I always suspected you two."

"They even had a baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his name is Teddy. Dora, tell her all about him." But Dora wasn't paying attention to them.

"What do you mean 'not really married anymore'?"

"Oh don't look at me that way, Dora. It's a joke James and I have. Since our vows said until death…" She grinned. "So anytime James annoys me or I annoy him, we bring that up."

"I don't like that."

"Awww, how cute. You guys are still newlyweds." Emmeline smiled at her.

"I know." Lilly laughed softly. "James and I have been together for over twenty years. We have arrived at that phase when we can tease each other all we like." Lilly pulled her arm, "C'mon, let's go meet with your sweetie."

* * *

Remus watched as his wife walked over to him. He was alone at the bar, Regulus having run into a few friends and Dobby finding a couple of houselves. He entertained himself by watching everyone around him. He had never seen such a collection of different individuals in the same place. And he had been to Wizardstock. Twice.

But no one was lovelier than his beautiful wife. He could spend all eternity gazing into her. He was a lucky man. And he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"You were truly the luckiest of all your friends, you know that, Remus?"

He smiled. "Indeed. You told me so constantly in life and you are welcome to do it through all eternity."

"Only doing my fatherly duty." Ted nodded at him and requested a drink from the barmaid.

"Nothing wrong with that. We all know she has always been too good for me."

Ted rolled his eyes. "Your 'woe is me' attitude was tiring in life, let's not have it in death. You two were made for each other. I think it's time you accepted it. For crying out loud, fate wouldn't even let either of you live without the other. Sheesh." Remus blushed and tried to smile it away. "See? You are still blushing. Compose yourself, she's coming over here and you'll be even more putty in her hands. I don't know if I want to see THAT. She is my daughter after all." He shoved some chocolate at Remus and went to hug his daughter.

"Dad!" She hugged him back. "Isn't this place awesome?"

"It is, dear. And I just saw some old friends, so I will talk to you later, but I leave you in good hands."

"If you must." She shrugged. "Remember to come by tomorrow to check out the cottage we set for you."

"Of course! But I'll swing by later on. I want to dance with my favorite daughter." He gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Oh and I have plans for Ted's Turf."

"Alliteration. Sirius will like that." Lilly joined in as Ted was leaving them. "Hi Remus." Dora snuggled up to her husband." Thanks for the invite, by the way. James is on the way."

"Excellent! Since I'm here the party can really start!" Sirius arrived with a small entourage of his own. No surprise to anyone. "Everyone knows Fred already and this is Cedric and the girls. I don't know their names." He took notice of Emmeline. "Hey, how are you doing? Haven't seen you around for awhile."

Remus rolled his eyebrows. "You never change." He extended his hand to the newcomers and introduced himself.

"You are in the presence of the best professor that ever taught me at Hogwarts." Cedric addressed the girls, whose names were Anne and Megan. He was positively thrilled to be with Remus. "He taught me everything that I did in that maze I was telling you about. I still died, but I wouldn't have gotten so far if it weren't for him."

"Cedric you flatter me, but you were already an excellent student by the time I had you in my class."

"And you are here now – sorry about dying – friends with Sirius and the Potters! We always knew you were so cool! Just think, if you had come to teach 5 years earlier you would have taught your future wife! Awesome!"

Dora laughed loudly. "Actually he sort of was. He tutored me for a while. Now that I think about it… how naughty of us." She winked at Cedric. "It's good to see you Cedric. I was very sad when you died. I always liked you in school."

"Thank you. I always –"but whatever Cedric was going to say was lost due to Sirius interrupting. "Yeah, yeah, lovely reunions and what-nots. This is party time. Let's pass along the fire whiskey and get ready to rock out." He called his own drink and had a big gulp. "Great. Look, James is here."

"Hey everybody! Sorry we are late, we had to stop and- "a big flash burst all around them. "get a camera for Colin here." He signaled at the blond grinning young man besides him. "Everyone this is Colin. He was Harry's friend at school."

"Colin! I didn't know you had joined us too. Where have you been?" Fred approached his former dorm mate.

"I wandered around for a few days, trying to find my place and all that. But now I'm here and James is teaching me the ropes."

"You are in luck, Colin. James is a great guide. How are you doing? I'm Lilly Potter." She offered her hand.

"Harry's mom! Wow!" He shook her hand eagerly. "You are a redhead! That is so funny. No wonder he fell for Ginny."

"Ugh, don't remind me. That's kind of creepy." Fred shuddered. "I need a drink."

Dora turned to Remus, "What's his problem? I thought he got along fine with Harry."

"Oh never mind him." Sirius rolled his eyes. "He has big brother issues. He needs to learn to get over them. Those things don't matter anymore in the hereafter."

"And that means you have no big brother issues yourself then, Sirius?" Remus asked him. Dora and Lilly were looking curiously at him.

"Of course not."

"Good. Then I hope you'll join my quidditch team now." A new voice stated.

Sirius put his drink down and glared at Remus. "You didn't."

"I did. Now be a first rate big brother and turn around so you can give Regulus a hug."

"Regulus?" Dora perked up. "You are my cousin? Wow. I'd seen one or two old photographs my mother had hidden away, but you look so different!" She smiled at him. "Better in a way. I don't know how to explain it."

He laughed. "Being dead for almost 20 years does that to you. I am at peace now."

"How very wonderful for you. Really Reg and I swear I'll come to your next game. I promise." Sirius searched his surroundings for something, anything to do. "Ahh, I think I see an old friend. Be right back." He quickly sprinted from the group.

"He still has to grow up." James sighed.

"Eh… It's not his fault." Regulus shrugged. "That's an improvement. When he first saw me after dying, he yelled at me and turned the other way. I have all eternity. I can wait."

"You have changed so much. He'll come to see it." Lilly put her hand on his shoulder. "Besides, you were never really a bad person to begin with, just a bit misguided."

"Thank you. Speaking of misguided, there's something I must consult with you."

What it was would have to wait because at that precise moment, the King hit the stage to make his awaited entrance.


	7. The party’s just getting started

**Marauding Ever After**

**By Mari Kenobi**

A/N- this one is a bit of an interlude, leading up to bigger events that will happen in Chapters 8 & 9. Hopefully life will let me post quicker. :)

* * *

_Chapter 7 – The party's just getting started_

"How's everybody doing tonight?" The crowd roared. "Awesome! I love a lively crowd!" Everyone laughed. "Tonight we have a great competition for you! First we start up with another round of junior bands. Remember, just because you didn't make it in life… you can always be famous later! After all, that was only practice." More roaring and screaming. "The night will reach its climax – and who doesn't want to reach a good climax (loud hooting from the bar) – with the battle of the bands. Two bands in particular will compete for the Death Rocks title. But do remember that no one is better than me. I am the King you know."

The crowd began chanting for him to sing.

He smiled at them. "Thank you, but I'm retired. I only sing in the shower. Too much of a good thing." He paused for the cheers (and hooting as well). "Let's hear it for our first group, _The Heart Attacks_."

The swirling lights ushered the King out of the stage and from under the platform rose up a band made up of jolly fat men.

"Not bad." Dora said as she tapped to the music. "But who was that guy, because clearly that was not Elvis."

"And why do you say so?" Her husband smiled curiously at her.

"Because everyone knows the King is not dead." Ted joined them again. "She's a good daughter and learned it all from me."

"Just like Sirius." James rolled his eyes, "He always said the same thing."

"He was the smart one. The _Hearties_ told me that this guy never sings. Not even in rehearsal, or even humming to himself. Clearly he's hiding the fact that he's not the real one."

James shook his head. "Delusional if you ask me. Why would the guy pretend to be dead?"

"To get away from the pressures of life. No one was letting him live in peace as he was." Regulus shrugged.

"If he faked it, then he was a coward." Lilly tutted at them. "I rather think he lived and then died, as it should be."

"I think it is the real deal. He just doesn't want to sing anymore." Remus expressed his opinion. "Ted, how do you know the band?"

"Oh," Ted, quickly answered, "the bass player, Hubert Humphreys is an old friend of mine. I looked him up when I first got here. I've jammed with them a few times. Maybe I'll be good enough to join one day. Jerry tells me I have potential."

"That would be freaking awesome! My dad a rock star!" Tonks hugged him. "Mom is going to freak when she finds out!"

"Well, let's hope that's not for a very long time. I really rather not have your mother here, just yet. One of us should have a good long life."

"Awww dad." Tonks hugged her father again. "You love mum so much. It must be so lonely here for you."

"I can cope. I have some buddies after all and this is the kind of place where having your loved ones join you is bittersweet." He smiled wistfully. "In conclusion, your mother better stay put for a long time."

"Cheers to that!" Remus tipped his ale at him. "My son has lost enough people as it is."

"True." Tonks agreed and sighed. This was so not the party mood she had expected. Thankfully for them, this was the moment when someone who sounded quite like Sirius began to heckle the band. Ted immediately marched to his friends' defense, while James and Remus followed to check out the action, even though they agreed that junior bands deserved heckling. It was all about paying their dues. "So…" Tonks looked at her remaining companions, Regulus and Lilly. "Did we ever meet, cousin? I don't recall, but who knows when I was a baby."

"Sort of. Your mom took you to King's Cross when you were a baby to meet the others. I was there with mother dear and I stole a few peeks at you, but I'm pretty sure James and Remus saw and blocked you from our view. Hmmm, funny, that probably was your first meeting with Remus." Regulus shrugged. "Anyways, I was curious of course. I saw you a couple of more times when Andromeda would take you to Hogsmeade, but no real direct contact."

"That's a shame. At least we can get to know each other now."

"Always got to look for the silver lining. I really want to know how you snagged Lupin. He was the least annoying of my brother's friends." He turned to Lilly, "Er, what I meant…"

"That's fine; I know James was an idiot." Lilly rolled her eyes. "They all were."

"I know I certainly was. Speaking of, I kind of need to talk to you about one of said idiots," at least belonging to the generation."

"Sure, which one?"

"Snape, he is not too willing a participant in the program. We might need your help."

Tonks glanced from Lilly to Regulus, "I think this is going to turn into something a bit more private. How about I find out what Cedric and Fred are up to." She quickly left the two of them to talk.

* * *

Fred and Cedric were holding court at the center bar, right in the middle of the action. Actually they were the center of the action. Fred was apparently regaling Cedric with stories of pranks pulled after his friend's life. Around them, plenty of girls were hanging on to their every word. Some things never changed. She thought for a moment about turning back and leaving them be, but the boys called her to join them. 

"Now Fred, you weren't at Hogwarts with Tonks here, but she was quite a prankster as well. Her ability to morph made her an asset."

"Oh thank you, Ced." Dora pretended to blush. "It's always good to know that one was a good role model, but as I've had it you were a nice behaved student. Oh well. And you are wrong about something."

"What?"

"That I wasn't there. She was there for my first and second year. I remember her a bit because of her hair. I would hear some rumblings, but George and I were too busy discovering the school and making a name for ourselves. We didn't pay that much attention. Trust me when we saw you again during our last year, we regretted it completely." Fred winked at her. "Now that I think about it, Sirius saw right through us. Every time we were trying to impress you, he would steer us away."

Dora laughed so hard she snorted, "Oh Sirius. Like you guys would even have a chance. I've been crazy over Remus for years. If Charlie didn't have a prayer, what makes you think you guys could?"

"Harsh!" Fred feigned being hurt.

"Oh get over it. Besides, I had it on good authority that you were never lacking of female companion." To make her point across, she motioned to show the girls around them, currently fawning over Cedric who had turned to the stage to listen to the new band play. They were called the _Sugar Shocks. _Clearly junior bands needed help picking out names.

"That is true." Fred turned to Cedric and the girls. "I have been lucky. Plus unlike Sirius, I got some before I died." He winked at her.

Dora laughed briefly. "It's not that funny if he isn't around."

"I know."

"Two things." Cedric addressed them. "How do you know that? And that's not so bad!"

Fred bawled out laughing, eventually dropping to the floor. Dora tried not to be insensitive but she couldn't help but laugh as well. "Oh Cedric, you good boy. You really deserve a drink. In fact, keep them coming."

* * *

A/N - Regulus/Dora meeting courtesy of the great FernWithy. 


	8. Padfoot's Pad

**Marauding Ever After**

**By Mari Kenobi**

**A/N - Not mine. JK's. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Padfoot's Pad

It was time for the main event and the King (or the individual calling himself as such) took to the stage again. It was a good thing that both Sirius and Ted agreed on this guy not being Elvis, since they had been tense following Sirius' heckling the _Hearties_.

Regardless of the man's true identity, he knew how to put on a good show and had the crowd riled up. "Let's hear it for our first band in competition tonight… I give you, on drums, _the one and only BONZO!! _John Bonham _everybody!_" The crowd _went_ wild with applause, increasing with each member called. " _To my left and to my right_, _two of the original Liverpool Fab Four_, _on_ rhythm guitar, _the Shy One_, George Harrison, and on base , _the Artistic One_, John Lennon!!, And who's this? _All the way from Seattle the Rainy City, the incomparable Guitar Wizard_, Jimi Hendrix!!!!" The guys ran to the stage while everyone around them screamed. "_How about a hand for our back up singers_, the glorious Janis Joplin and Mama Cass, and finally your lead singer, _and yes those are his real teeth, His Majesty the Queen_, Freddy Mercury!! Better known as _Heavenly High_! _Let's hear your appreciation_! "

Dora yelled louder than anyone. This was a dream collection for her! "Why didn't I know about this before?"

"Cousin, you haven't been dead a week. It's one of the few perks of not being alive. Enjoy." Sirius grinned and joined in on the screaming.

"You should talk to Regulus. He knows most of them." Ted told her in between screaming.

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. It's because of the redemption program." James added.

Lilly explained further, "Really, it's a miracle so many rock stars are here at all. The redemption program is not at all unexpected, considering what the alternative would be for a few of them."

"True," they all nodded in agreement and continued enjoying the music.

After a few minutes Sirius turned to Remus and Ted, "You think I could convince her to rush the stage with me?"

Remus rolled his eyes at him. "Too late. She's a step ahead of you already." Sirius turned and saw Dora pulling Lilly and Emmeline towards the stage.

"I'm impressed!" Sirius beamed. "But no one would have expected any less from my cousin. In fact," he straightened himself, "I should join them."

"Awesome!" Fred popped in besides them. "Race you there! Who's with me?" A few of the Fred groupies joined him and Sirius, but the rest just stayed back drinking and enjoying the added entertainment. The band didn't have a problem with the girls joining in, but they did have security escort Sirius and Fred down.

"Ahhh, they must remember the last time Sirius rushed a stage."

"I had forgotten that, Ted." James said, "But it could just be the fact that Fred is trying to upstage his namesake."

"If anyone can do it…" Remus laughed. "You really don't know young Mr. Weasley. Trust me; we'll never be wanting of entertainment."

The set ended and the King escorted the ladies down. They went back to the group, quickly proceeding to tease Sirius and Fred for getting booted. But not for long since the next band was ready for their set. The King was once again on stage.

"Wasn't that awesome?" He smiled and waited for the applause. "Now it's time to give a great big _Dancing Ghoul _welcome to our next contenders! From a time near and dear to my heart, the happenings, bopping and rolling 50's I want everyone to give a big applause to the Big Daddy-o, the man who invented the music video, the one and only Big Bopper on piano!! Next up here folks we have something very special, a musical reunion if you will, please a hand on rhythm guitar, Buddy Holly!! And on base please welcome his good friend and mine the one and only bluegrass rocker Waylon Jennings! And look who else is here, from the City of Angels, picking up his second love, on drums, the first Latino rocker Ritchie Valens!! On lead, a new addition to their line up, I want you to welcome the original Crazy Train Conductor, on lead guitar, Randy Rhoads! And on vocals, it is my pleasure, to give a royal welcome, to the rock-n-roll Dionysus, Jim Morrison the Lizard King!! I give you, _Intoxicating Spirits!"_

The screaming was out of control. The first song hadn't finished when Dora was back on her way towards the stage with practically every woman there following her. The magnetic pull of Jim was irresistible. Soon enough all the women (and quite a few of the men, Ted included) were pressed against the stage trying to reach up, while the rest were in the back making the most of it.

Sirius complained due to the fact that he couldn't rush the stage now. The moment he took a few steps forward, security was on him. It wasn't fair. Fred just found everything hilarious, particularly since the girl Sirius was talking to, bolted immediately and was currently on stage with Jim Morrison. The man didn't disappoint. He took the opportunity to put on a big show with the girl.

"Oh well, let's look at the bright side. He will get her in the mood for me later on." Sirius winked at his friends. Remus and James just shook their heads, pretty much pretending to ignore him and listening to the music.

Fred however, couldn't help himself, "Oh please, as if you could even score there. As I understand it, unless she's the kind of girl that's inflatable, you really can't seal the deal." He barely finished the sentence as he was joined in laughter by James and Remus while ignoring Sirius' diatribe about the lies that were being spread about his character.

* * *

"It would have been great to find out the winner." Fred said for the tenth time. "But you had to get us kicked out."

Sirius wasn't paying attention to him. He was too busy trying to call up images from the past of all his ex girlfriends. He had something to prove. So far he hadn't had any luck. Remus and James weren't helping him. They weren't too happy about having been thrown out along with him. In hindsight, maybe they shouldn't have gone along with Fred in teasing Sirius. But they would never have guessed that he would have snapped and tried to get it on with Janis Joplin. _That_ was not a good idea. Janis had too many issues, even in death. In the blink of an eye, Sirius was thrown out from the _Dancing Ghoul_ with Fred, James, and Remus along for the ride. Adding insult to injury, Dora and Lilly told them they would see them later because they weren't leaving.

That had been hours ago. And neither of them was answering any communication attempts. In the meantime, the boys had relocated themselves to Padfoot's Pad and tried to salvage the rest of the evening. At the beginning it was fun, with everyone recalling memories of times past. They reveled in showing Fred a fine selection of their pranks during their Hogwarts years. Fred paid them back in kind; after all, they had inspired many of his own adventures.

After a while they began watching what their living loved ones were doing. George was taking inventory at the store with Percy and their parents.

"Well, he should. If he hadn't made me laugh, I might still be alive."

"Do you really believe that, Fred?"

"Of course not."

Andromeda was singing to Teddy, whose hair kept changing colors throughout.

"Dora would have loved to see this."

"Forget her. She's probably dancing with the King."

"He's **NOT** the King! Unless you mean the Lizard one."

"Shut up Sirius."

Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were having a pleasant time at The Leaky Cauldron. It was fun, almost felt like being there with them. Of course it became awkward when Ron and Hermione stepped to the side to say their goodbyes.

"My eyes! My eyes!! Make it stop!!!"

"C'mon Fred, they love each other. It's sweet."

Fred rolled his eyes at James. "Let's see what Harry's doing. He's probably reading poems or something to sister. You like sweet, right?"

The picture quickly changed to Harry who just happened to be flying under the moonlight, alongside Ginny. Everyone quickly began admiring his techniques.

"He was always awesome. Best seeker we ever had."

"I agree of course, but good thing Charlie can't hear you."

"Shut up Sirius."

"Merlin! What are they doing?"

"My eyes!!!!"

Remus tilted his head slightly, "Interesting. I didn't know you could do that on a broom. Must remember to tell Dora."

"Moony! My man!" Sirius slapped him on the back. "You still got it. Of course I should make a comment about her being my baby cousin, but you two had a kid, I'm pretty sure you already d---"

"Shut up Sirius. That's my wife you are talking about."

"Are all of you satisfied? You have all told me to shut up. I believe I provide scintillating conversation and you are not taking into consideration the value I provide!" Suddenly Sirius clapped. "Marianne Whiffenplat! I'm sure of her."

Everyone groaned while the memory came up. Sirius chose the right one, sort of. It was his first time.

"Well… you clearly proved…" James was at a loss for words. "I do remember her, but see…"

Remus shook his head, "What James is so eloquently trying to say is SAD. Very sad, Sirius. Maybe you should give it a rest for tonight and continue later on… or maybe never. Besides there's something we have to do." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah." Sirius looked proudly at Fred, "We have taken a vote and decided that you can join our club."

"Huh?" Fred turned to James.

"What Sirius is trying to say is that you deserve to officially become one of the Marauders, nickname and all."

Fred smiled, "Great guys. So what nickname should I get?"

"May I suggest, Rapier?" Remus suggested knowingly. Sirius and James both nodded in agreement.

"Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Rapier." Fred hooted. "I like how that sounds!

* * *


	9. No Girls Allowed

**Marauding Ever After**

**By Mari Kenobi**

_As usual, not mine... hers_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – No girls allowed**

Lilly and Dora walked in quietly into Lupin's Lair as to not wake up Remus. They shouldn't have bothered. He wasn't home.

"Well," Dora looked around, "That's really strange. Wonder where he is?"

"Oh don't worry about." Lilly rolled her eyes amusedly, "They are all probably home. James likes to play host a lot. I bet they got together for an early breakfast or something." She laughed. "They always did that when we were young."

"Hmmph," Dora folded her arms, "he never did that to me. I always knew where he was. Even when he was an idiot about me."

Lilly shook her head and laughed. "Honeymooners! Let's go home and we can stop for breakfast along the way."

"Perfect!"

* * *

After a quick stop at The Elysian Café, Dora and Lilly arrived at Potterland loaded with yummy things to eat.

"James?"

"Remus?"

But only silence greeted them. They walked over the house a little to make sure they were alone. "So what now?"

Lilly took a bite out of a chocolate doughnut, "We sit down and enjoy the food. The guys are probably over at Sirius' and I'm not in the mood to go there right now."

"Do you mind if I watch Teddy? I haven't sat with him for a while."

"Oh go right ahead. We can take a look at Harry later on. Let's see how he's holding up." The two ladies settled in to watch over (and coo) over a sleeping Teddy. Soon enough they noticed that Teddy was not alone in the room.

"_This is my first time really seeing you. It's weird."_

Harry was there with Teddy. Dora and Lilly looked at each other, both holding back tears, as they knew this would be a very emotional moment.

"_I'm your godfather. I know you probably don't know what that means but I promise to be the very best I can." _

The tears began to flow freely as they watched Harry tell Teddy all about himself.

"_Harry we have company! Augusta and Neville have come for a visit. Come join us for tea."_

They saw as Harry left Teddy and joined the others outside. They followed him and were pleasantly surprised to see Neville's grandmother offering herself as a friend to Andromeda in anything she might need. Both women were quite touched. Moments like this showed them their sons would be alright.

Suddenly the window briefly changed to show a young couple embracing. _"I love you, Teddy."_ It lasted a few seconds and then it was back to tea at Andromeda's.

"What was that?" Dora was clearly surprised.

"Were you just thinking about Teddy in the future?"

Dora nodded. "Yeah, being happy that he was going to have people in his life to love him."

"It happens. Sometimes when your emotions are very strong you get an image from the future. It won't really give you much information, just assure you."

"Wait, that was something that WILL happen?"

"Yup. You can be happy knowing that he'll at least have a very good looking girlfriend."

Dora tried to get closer to the window. "I need it back then! I want to know how old he is. Who is she?"

"Sorry girl, this is the downside. No details." Lilly ran her fingers through her hair and laid back against the sofa. "The first time Harry was in danger, James and I were going crazy and suddenly we get this image of an older Harry and Voldemort falling. We had no idea just that Harry would defeat him. A few days ago, we finally saw the complete action."

"Oh. So everything we get a glimpse of does come true?"

"I suppose. So far we've seen almost. We saw him all happily settled and with kids. That hasn't happened yet, but now we are sure the woman was Ginny. I guess you can say Harry's on the right track."

Dora shook her head. "So all I have to do is wait and see until that girl pops in?"

"Pretty much. But you might be in for a long wait. We got that image of Harry when he was 12. James was going insane during Harry's Cho era. He kept yelling for him to turn and take notice of Ginny. It was funny."

"How does it feel knowing?"

"Wonderful! You'll love it! And just think of all the fun you'll have trying to figure out who that lovely girl is."

"True." Dora grinned. "Speaking of love lives, what are we going to do about Sirius?"

"Honestly? This is going to be tough. His getting kicked out of the club isn't going to make him desirable."

"And we lost our only option for the moment."

"Seriously, who would have thought that Emmeline and Morrison would hit it off?"

Both women shook their heads, still in astonishment. "Maybe we should start by finding our subject?"

Lilly shrugged, "Wouldn't hurt. They are probably at his place anyways… most likely passed out."

* * *

Lilly had been correct. The men were at Padfoot's Pad. However they were not passed out. James and Remus played cards, while Sirius showed off to Fred.

"This is the most awesome thing ever. What do you call it again?"

"It's a giant plasma screen high definition television. There's nothing like this on Earth yet. The technology won't become available for years. Even better? I can watch anything I want from anytime. Want to watch _Allo Allo_ or _Fawlty Towers_? Right on! Maybe in the mood to see all of _East Enders_? Check! It's great!"

"I'll finally be able to watch all that stuff I heard about! Dad really wanted to buy a telly, but mom insisted against it. Plus it probably wouldn't have worked with all the magical stuff."

"Oooooh, I want to watch _Doctor Who_! My dad loved those!" Dora announced as she entered the room, heading straight for her husband and a kiss.

Lilly greeted her husband as well and then turned to Sirius. "You know, next time, just let us know where you are."

Sirius waved his hands around, "I think I'm going crazy because I hear voices but don't know where they come from."

Fred snickered.

"Sirius grow up." Lilly folded her arms as Remus and James looked at each other and shook their heads

"Rapier, do you hear that? Because seriously… All I hear is the voice of someone who abandoned me in my hour of need."

"Let it go Padfoot." James said from the table.

"Why should I? I was kicked out and my friend pretty much said 'screw you… I have more partying to do.' I rather be where I'm wanted." He put his arm around Fred, "C'mon Rapier, let me show you more about the television."

"Rapier? Really?"

"Hey! It's all because of my wit." Fred jumped in, but backed down quickly at the raised eyebrow from Lilly.

"He has a nickname already? I don't have a nickname!" She narrowed her eyes at all of them.

"It's a guy thing. We don't need you." Sirius stated, completely ignoring James and Remus pleading faces.

"Oh really?" She folded her arms. Dora joined her, trying very hard not to laugh, but enjoying everything.

"Yes. And that's why we gave Fred a nickname and not you two. We don't want you." The silence was deafening. You could hear James and Sirius hitting their heads against the table, as well as Fred's breathing.

"Fine then. Stay here. Alone." Lilly stormed off, muttering something about idiots.

Dora stayed for a moment, took a look around and shrugged. "I'm going with her." She waved to Remus and left.

"Sirius, why do you do this?"

"What? It's not my fault your wife got so upset. She has to understand, James!"

"The only thing that I understand is that neither Remus nor I will be getting any thanks to you!"

* * *


	10. Sirius Loving

**Marauding Ever After**

**By Mari Kenobi**

_As usual... not mine, JK's. _

* * *

_Chapter 10 – Sirius Loving_

Dora didn't say much, she just followed Lilly. Sirius had upset her too, but not as much as Lilly. She thought Lilly was blowing it out of proportion, but she was her only friend in the after life and she didn't want to mess that up.

Plus, Sirius could drive anyone up a wall. Besides, it was a different kind of history.

Currently the two women were entering the _Belle Reve_ park. Lilly had explained that it was all about your dreams. As you walked around, your pleasant dreams came true; this explained why it was so pink. Dora liked it so far. It made her feel quite at ease. She couldn't wait to bring Remus here. They would probably have tons of fun… involving chocolate.

It was also a great tool for understanding her new friend. Seeing the _dreams _popping around her explained a lot. Lilly just wanted her loved ones to be happy. Dora figured after so many years of worrying, she was due all around happiness. She also learned that Lilly had serious Robin Hood dreams, but that would be a topic to talk about at a later date.

Today was all about Sirius, quite typical of him, always managing to be the center of attention.

"The thing about Sirius was that there were a lot of girls in name only. He was all talk. Always bragging about girls and his _adventures_ with them, but it was really all up in his head."

"So while they pretend about their Hogwarts years being great, they really didn't get that much play?"

"Well, they were too busy planning pranks on others."

Dora laughed as she picked a chocolate from a candy tree. "There had to have been someone, right? I remember hearing legends about him."

"He had a good PR system… Peter mainly, that boy didn't know he was being used to spread the word of Sirius Black."

"Well, c'mon give me the goods! Who's the first girl you remember him involved with?"

"Involved? That's a loaded statement…" She winked at Dora, "I do recall him having this crazy crush on Patty Mcsomething or other. She was a 7th year Slytherin when we were first years. Sirius thought he had a chance." Lilly snorted.

* * *

"Patty McLaggen! What a woman! She taught me all about kissing." Sirius boasted to Fred. "Sure she was older, but really who could resist me!"

Across the table at the pub they were having breakfast at, James shook his head. "Somebody certainly has different memories."

* * *

"Idiot Sirius, all of 11, told everyone she had taken him to a broom cupboard and demonstrated the finest techniques in kissing."

"You got to admire his gumption."

"Yeah, Patty's brother didn't think so." Lilly laughed fondly. "Tar and feathered him. We found him like that in the girls' bathroom. Priceless."

"I gather you and Sirius weren't that close back then." Dora threw herself on the big pink fluffy pillows that appeared around them.

"At all. He was a jerk and I had other friends. But we were both Gryffindors, which meant I had to put up with him."

* * *

"Lilly always tried to keep me away from Carmela Valedous. She never thought I was good enough for her! But we managed to be together in the end."

"Really?" Fred was enthralled by Sirius's stories. "Tell me more."

"Don't listen to him." Remus groaned. "Sirius was pretty much a stalker during our third year."

* * *

"Carmy couldn't stand him. He would follow her around constantly, always on about how she should go out with him. Telling her that it was just a matter of time."

"Ahhhh, Dora laughed, "From what I hear, then James learned from him."

"Good thing he grew out of it…" Lilly smiled wistfully, "which is why we need to find the girl to get Sirius to grow up as well."

"What about that girl, his alleged first time?"

* * *

"Marianne was so hot! Clearly she deserved someone as great looking as her."

"Really? Is that why you couldn't come up with her name earlier when we were teasing you about your inexperience?"

"My dear James, you only have to remember one woman. I have so many to recall, it all gets confusing."

"It must be hard differentiating fact from fiction then."

"Shut up Remus."

* * *

"Marianne was obsessed with Sirius. Total Quidditch groupie." Lilly made a face. "He liked the attention; add to that a surprise Quidditch victory and too much firewhisky. The morning after was hilarious. Everyone found out. She was all talking about marriage and he was hiding behind James."

"What did James do?"

"He moved to the side and let her know where Sirius was. He ended up going out with her for about a long torturous month."

"So why didn't anyone say anything when he was being teased about being a virgin."

"Because he was being teased. You know he would be merciless if the tables were turned."

"How did it end?"

"He tried very hard to be a bad boyfriend and she broke up with him for it."

"That's it?"

"This was around the time that they were really into their transformations so 'he didn't care'," she shrugged.

* * *

Remus was clearly afraid for James (and for himself). James kept hitting his head against the bar. Remus certainly didn't want him to get hurt or Lilly hurting him for allowing it.

Sirius' reconstruction of the past was enough to drive anyone mad. He needed something to put an end to it. And in a bright flash, it came to him.

"Remember Rory?"

Just as Sirius had been talking, he stopped and glared at him.

James softly came up from the bar top, "Good one, Remus."

"What am I missing here?" Fred looked at everyone around him.

"That was plain mean!" Sirius huffed.

* * *

"Aurora! I can't believe I forgot about her!" Fireworks shot all around Lilly.

"Tell me! Tell me!"

"When I was pregnant with Harry, we used to go to the Leaky Cauldron to eat every Sunday. It was part comfort, part safety. If we didn't show up, that meant something went wrong. There was a witch, she called herself Aurora, tending bar at nights. Sirius tried to charm her, but nothing he did work. She was immune to him."

"Oh poor Sirius."

"He used to say that she had to be a Death Eater. Only reason why she would rebuff his advances. It drove him crazy because she didn't even get upset. She was just very nice."

"The one that got away… So what happened?"

"No idea. We went into hiding and then…"

Dora stood up quickly, ready for action. "Then we must find out what happened! Show me Aurora!" Nothing happened and she turned to Lilly. "Help please."

"Doesn't work that way. We don't have a connection to her so we can't call her up."

"Fine, let's go ask Sirius. I'll call Remus to find out where they are." Lilly waited patiently while Dora finished talking to her husband. "No go." She rolled her eyes. "They needed to do manly stuff and are currently on their way to Mount Doom.

"What? Say that again?"

"Apparently they were having something to eat at some Pub. It got tense and they were invited by some guy for a hiking expedition."

"Just like that? They went away with some guy? Are you kidding me?"

"Sorry Lilly. But I do trust Remus. I guess we do have some time to ourselves now."

* * *


	11. Fred's New Job

**Marauding Ever After**

**By Mari Kenobi**

_As usual... not mine, JK's. Sorry it took a while. Having some technical difficulties posting! grrr _

* * *

_Chapter 11 – Fred's New Job_

Hiking Mount Doom had taken the guys longer than they thought so they returned home a week later. They expected to find two very angry ladies. They expected the silent treatment. They expected them to be gone. They didn't expect what they actually got.

Lilly and Dora remodeled their houses. All of their houses, including Sirius'!

Pink.

It was all fluffy and cotton candy like.

They didn't care (Well Sirius did). They just wanted to find their wives. (And Fred was hungry).

They finally found them at _Ted's Turf. _

It was (almost) a happy reunion. Sirius wasn't happy about his new found pinkness or the fact that Ted's wasn't pinked.

"Why us and not him?" He whined.

"Well…" Lilly had her hands at her hips. "He didn't up and leave us. He wasn't mean to us. Besides we have been celebrating while you have been off being boys."

"Celebrating? What?" Fred approached them. "By the way, I love pink. It clashes awesomely with my hair and freckles. Makes it all even louder, just as I like it."

"Why are you kissing up to them?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's not like you are married to either of them. What could you possibly want to get from them?"

Everyone groaned.

"My mother taught me to always keep women happy…" Fred grinned. "So? What are we celebrating?"

"My dad…" Tonks paused for emphasis, "Is the newest member of _The Hearties_! It's so awesome! My dad's cool!"

"Darling, I was always cool!" Ted spun around and gave his best rock star imitation. "Thank you very much." He proceeded to give them a preview of his musical talent. After copious amounts of applause, both couple bid their goodbyes and quickly left.

Fred laughed, "How long until they emerge for air again?"

"Don't be crude that's my daughter." Ted winked at him. "How come did it take you so long to take on Mount Doom? It usually takes only a couple of days."

"Oh that." Fred became giddy. "Turns out in a few years, there are going to be Muggle films of them and they will be all that people talk about, so Frodo and the gang were showing and critiquing them after the tours."

Sirius nodded, "Those Hobbits can party, but the elves are too dainty to hold their liquor."

"Ahhh, I must tell the boys then. It should be fun to watch." Ted grinned. "Now I must be off. Have practice." He patted himself on the back. "You know, got to go meet the band mates. To practice." He began walking away, "Any of you want to come and watch? The prac-"

"Yes, we get it. You are going to practice with the band." Sirius said exasperated. "And no, we don't. We'll go on your opening night. C'mon Fred, let's go see what Tonks and Lupin are up to."

"But I kind of would like to go with Ted." Fred followed begrudgingly. "Besides, I don't think they'll really want us there."

"I believe young Weasley is right." Ted whistled as he waved good bye.

Sirius didn't listen and ran towards the house. Fred had barely caught up to him when Sirius came bursting out. "Woah."

"What?"

Sirius wheezed. "I never knew Remus was that flexible! Dora is one lucky woman." He shuddered. "Let's go back to my place. I seriously need a drink."

They quickly entered the pinkified living room of _Padfoot's Pad_ and headed for the liquor cabinet. Sirius shook his head and gave Fred a drink. "What's next? This day has already been insane."

"Hey! There you guys are!" Cedric appeared. "I've been looking for you guys for a while! I thought you would miss it."

"Miss what?" Fred said.

"Hello there Cedric, how about next time you let me know you are here? What if I'd been with a girl?"

Cedric snorted, "Then I would have walked into the wrong house. Anyways, the Greeks are having a major party over at the University. It's wild! You have to be there."

"Awesome! Let's go."

"How about it Sirius?"

Sirius looked at both young men and shook his head. "You guys go. I kind of need to rest a bit. It's been quite a few hectic days after all." He waved the boys off and settled down in front of his giant TV to watch _Titanic_. He still couldn't believe all the commotion that movie had caused on the living folks. Especially since it was so historically incorrect. Not a single mention of the wizards who mistakenly did the engorgement charm on the ice… He wondered if that DiCaprio fellow kept it shushed to protect wizards, since he clearly was one. No one was that good looking. He clearly had to be using one of the Lockhart charms. He figured it was a good thing Voldemort didn't pay attention to Muggle cinema or he would have tried to use that power for evil too.

That Kate girl was pretty cute too.

And that let him to think about Rory. He closed his eyes remembering her. He always did. That's why he didn't talk much about her… or any other girls. Too painful. It was easier to make jokes.

He always ended up thinking about what could have been. Would have… might have…

If only…

* * *

"It was stroke of brilliance." Lilly gushed. "Really, Dora is ingenious." She clapped. "We still don't know what was her real name was, but at least we know in which side she is."

"Lilly, I'm really happy that it turns out Sirius' girl is dead and he might have a chance." James stroked her hair, "But I really don't want to be talking about him while in bed. I rather see what our son is doing and then get back to you…"

She smiled and called up the Harry window. He was simply walking hand in hand with Ginny, while pushing Teddy in his stroller.

* * *

Over at _Lupin's Lair_, Dora and Remus were enjoying the same scene, cuddling and being happy.

Dora was also talking about the plan.

"If I promise to help, will you stop talking about him? You can give a guy a serious complex!"

* * *

Meanwhile Fred was having the time of his life (well after life) at the Greek bash. He had lost track of how many awesome people he had talked with. He also learned that he was cool with the ladies because he was a war hero. Killed by a Death Eater gave you street cred. (No one needed to know it had actually been a wall.) He milked it for all it was worth. He knew George would be proud of him. His mother not so much, but she didn't need to know.

That was when he was hit with a stroke of genius. Maybe it was being around so many great minds, or maybe it was just the booze, but it was brilliant.

Fred was going to open up the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Ever After Branch.

* * *


	12. Fabian & Gideon, PI

**Marauding Ever After**

**By Mari Kenobi**

_Chapter 12 – Fabian __& Gideon, PI _

As usual not mine, just borrowing for a little fun...

* * *

Sirius was psyched! Fred's idea was genius. It was going to be awesome to have a joke shop around. There was so much that he could teach the young Weasley. He couldn't wait to get started.

"The first thing we need to find out is how much area coverage can the pranks and jokes get?"

"Actually Sirius, I think the first thing we need to find out is if I need permission or something. I need to see what Death & Co. think of my idea."

Sirius rolled his eyes at Fred. "How positively boring. Can't we just think it all up? That's how it works around here."

"I just want to make sure. Last time I tried something, Death hauled me up to his office, so let's go by the rules this time. I really want to make this work."

"Well then! What are we waiting for? Let's go to town!"

* * *

Lilly and Dora were having their breakfast while watching over their respective sons wake up.

"James thinks that we shouldn't tell Sirius anything about our plans. Just in case."

"Remus says the same thing! He said he'll help us even, but for now to keep Sirius out of it."

"Maybe they are on to something. They do know Sirius better than we do." Lilly shrugged. "Where is your husband?"

"Remus had some sort of appointment at Death & Co. I think he's starting to get bored and wants to do something."

"Ahhh, then he's probably with James. He got an early call this morning to come in."

"Maybe we should surprise them?"

"Excellent idea!"

* * *

Death & Co was buzzing. It appeared to be quite a busy day. Remus stood in the middle of the atrium. Waiting. As he had been told to do twenty minutes before. Hundreds of people passed by him but no one stopped for him. He had no idea who was supposed to come for him.

"Hey! What brings you here?" James walked up to him.

"I'm looking to teach." They shook hands. "Really enjoyed seeing the kids the last time I was here. Figured I could do it."

"Nice! Why didn't you mention anything earlier?"

"Didn't want to tip my luck just in case. Still new here after all." Remus shrugged and glanced around. "If only someone would come. I'm a bit antsy about waiting."

"Want me to ask around for you, Moony? I know some people and my appointment isn't for 20 minutes."

"I'd appreciate it."

As James left, Remus busied himself by reading a few notices on the board. One in particular caught his attention. It was just the thing his wife needed. He was about to call Dora when Sirius and Fred ran right into him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask the same thing. Apparently it's a busy day here."

"Well, Fred and I are here on business matters." Sirius tried to seem serious.

"Oh really? Should Death be worried?" Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Don't worry, Remus. I'll make sure our venture is by the book." Fred grinned at him.

"Business venture? I'm entirely curious now. Do tell." Remus folded his arms and smiled. This should be interesting.

"It's simple my good man," Sirius grinned. "Fred has decided to open up the Ever After branch of Weasleys and I have decided to help him."

Remus narrowed his eyes and looked at them. "And you are doing this by the book? There has to be something else. You two are not exactly the most trustworthy individuals I know…"

"Hmmmph!" Fred pretended to be offended. "I'll let Mr. Death decide then. Come Sirius, clearly we are not appreciated."

"Bye." Sirius waved and shrugged at Remus and followed along leaving his laughing friend behind.

"What's so funny?" He turned around to find his wife and Lilly standing behind him.

"Seriously! This is busy central today!" He hugged and kissed her. After a moment, he leaned over and said hello to Lilly.

"What important event has you here today, Remus?"

"I might as well tell you, Lilly. I applied to be a teacher."

"That's excellent, Remus."

"Yes," he hugged his wife. "Now I'm just waiting to see what happens. James said he'd go find out."

"And find out he did! Hey sweetie." James appeared and kissed his wife. "You are all set." He turned to Remus. "Madame Montessori was held up and that's why you were left waiting, but you are to report to classroom 4 to meet with her and discuss your class and assistant."

"Well then! I'm off to meet her. Incredible!" Remus grinned. "Before I leave, I saw this and thought it might be good for your little project. Be good." He handed Dora a piece of paper and left them with James.

_Fabian & Gideon __Prewett_

_Private Investigators

* * *

_

Sirius was not enjoying doing things the official way. It was boring and long! "Can't we just start up and get someone else to do this for us?"

"No. If you want to be my partner in this, we have to do this by the book. I'm sure we won't have to wait too long." Fred whistled as he stood there.

"I don't get it. Completely not what I would expect from you. This is not the Fred I remember."

"Don't want to mess this up. Just in case. George will eventually get here, not for a long time of course, but when he does I want it all to be perfect. I disappointed him by dying; don't want to disappoint him by screwing up here."

Sirius looked away, all around them, and then back at Fred. "Well then. We have to do it right."

* * *

Lilly, Dora, and James were inquiring about the private investigators when Regulus appeared in front of them. "Oh good! You are still here. I need you."

"Who?" James raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was searching for James, but really Lilly would be better in this case."

Dora smiled and shifted on her feet. "I feel special."

"You can come along if you want, but I get the feeling that you wouldn't be the best at dealing with Severus."

She laughed. "Yeah, you are on your own there. I think I'll go find the Prewetts by myself. We'll talk later, Lils." Dora quickly left, talking to herself about the project.

"Severus?" Lilly raised an eyebrow at Regulus.

He shook his head. "The man is impossible! He won't accept any help." Running a hand through his hair, practically yanking it, "He told Death to his face that he didn't need any program. All he wants is to be put in a dark room and be left alone!"

"Does Death want me to find said room?" James face was very dark at the moment.

"James!" Lilly was shocked. "Do not be that way."

"Why? He made our son's life horrible. I have no sympathy for the man. If you want me to help him, all I'll do is help him straight to a dark, damp cave, bats and gargoyles, optional."

"I'm guessing that's a no on the helping with Severus, then?" Regulus folded his arms.

"Indeed! Big fat one."

"Well I want to talk to Severus. I've been waiting 17 years for this."

"I don't want you close to that git at all, Lilly."

"Too bad for you because I am going. Let's go Regulus." The fire in her eyes was all the answer the men needed.

"Fine." James pouted, "But I'm coming too and waiting for you. I don't trust him."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Maybe you need to join Remus' class. I'm sure his students are as mature as you are."

Regulus ignored their bickering and led them to the room where Severus Snape was waiting.

* * *


	13. Old Friends

**Marauding Ever After**

**By Mari Kenobi

* * *

**

A/N - As usual not mine; if it was in JK's book it's hers :)

* * *

_Chapter 13 – Old Friends_

"Lilly, you don't have to do this. There are plenty of other people that can talk to him." James tried once again to dissuade his wife. She didn't answer him, just kept on moving forward. James tried to continue but Regulus pulled him back.

"Just let her do it. Someone has to talk to him and what can he really do?"

"She's cried enough because of him."

Regulus didn't answer. They had arrived. Lilly took a deep breath and knocked on the door. With a nod towards the two men, she walked inside and closed the door. James called for a couple of chairs. "We are not moving. Get comfortable."

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"Good Morning, Severus." Her voice was sweet.

"Go away."

"No." Her voice was now stern.

* * *

Remus walked into classroom 4 quietly, taking it all in. It was a simple classroom, a few round tables and chairs, no decoration; clearly waiting for someone to personalize it. He looked around, breathing it all in.

"Ahh, Mr. Lupin you are here."

Remus turned to see a formidable looking woman standing at the door. "Madame Montessori I presume. How are you?" He shook her hand.

"Excellent. I'm sorry I left you waiting, had some business to attend to. But now I'm here. As you can imagine this will be your classroom. I've been waiting for you to approach us. I reviewed plenty of your teaching moments and I'm very excited for you to be here. You will start with a class of students between the ages of 4 and 7. We have a basic curriculum and of course any student that you see changing and growing, you recommend for the next level."

"I see."

"Since you have taught different ages, most likely you will move along as time goes by. We like to start our new recruits with the young ones so when they move up their professors move up with them." As she talked, she began examining something on her clipboard. "You have been assigned an assistant and he should be along shortly."

"Hold on," Remus was thinking about something she had just said, "Children can grow here?"

"In a manner of speaking," she smiled at him, "children that take advantage of the schooling, their minds grow and if they want to, their bodies can catch up to them. Well, everyone can do it honestly, but we pay more attention to the children's cases. Your mentor will guide you there."

"Mentor?"

"Of course. You might have had plenty of experience teaching on Earth, but not on the Ever After. Anyways, here is your assistant. I'll let you two to begin planning. Everything you will need is in the classroom, just ask for it." There was a knock on the door. "Come on in, Mr. Creevy. We are expecting you."

* * *

Dora shook her head. She had been dead for a short time, but she had already learned to never be surprised. If she hadn't, she would have been a bit freaked out by suddenly entering into what seemed to be a rundown building, with very little lighting, and eerie music surrounding it. She rolled her eyes, wondering who this Prewett characters were. Clearly big fans of noir. She found the door with the neon flashing sign and knocked. There was no answer but the door did slowly creak open. She followed the flickering lights towards the stairs and inside an office. She knocked and once again the door creaked slowly open.

"Welcome! He's Fabian and…"

"He's Gideon. We are the Prewett brothers, private investigators."

"Gumshoes, if you will."

"Please take a seat."

Dora didn't move. She stood there taking it all in, a bit disappointed that Fabian and Gideon weren't wearing matching fedoras. "Where?" She nodded towards the twin desks where each man sat behind.

Both men turned to each other and the one she thought was called Fabian stood up, "For you, we'll move to the sofa. More cozy that way."

She rolled her eyes at them and laid down on the couch, not leaving any room for them. "Seeing as I am a married woman, you two will be respectful enough to stay over there."

"Technically, you aren't married. You just consider yourself as such. Still a newbie." The other one, Gideon, stood up. "The vows you took on Earth with –' he looked down at his desk, "Remus Lupin were until death did you part. You died. Ergo, no longer married. If that's what you need from us, we can make it very clear to him."

"Death didn't part us therefore that little clause doesn't apply to us. And that is not why I'm here." She folded her arms.

"Then you are here in the case of finding one Sirius Black a true love." Fabian glanced up from his desk.

Dora sat up straight. "How do you know?"

"We are the best in private investigating that the Ever After has to offer. We knew you were coming and why."

She laughed, "You guys remind me of someone. Can't place it yet, but I will. I'm a pretty darn good investigator too."

"And yet, you haven't found this true love girl you are seeking." Fabian chuckled.

"Indeed. I would like to know how _**you**_ can help me. What services do you provide that I can't simply get from being in the Ever After?"

Gideon laughed, "We have special, Death approved, access to a few things that normal beings can't reach… like memories for example."

"Go on…" Dora nodded, "I'm listening."

* * *

"Severus, I'm tired of you just sitting there, not talking. You better say something." The room only had a small table and four chairs. Snape had remained sitting. Lilly had not. He hadn't said a word since he told her to go away. He just stared at her.

"You owe me." She narrowed her eyes.

He grunted.

"Oh, so you don't agree with me… now if only could justify yourself."

_Silence.

* * *

_

"What is he doing?" James was becoming restless.

"He can't face her. He is too ashamed."

"Boo hoo."

* * *

Fred and Sirius had created the store. They weren't ready to open to the public yet, but a few curious people popped in their heads to see what was going on.

"We are going to be quite popular when we open." Sirius grinned. "Hopefully we'll get some cute girls."

Fred laughed, "That was always a great benefit of our store." He smiled fondly.

"Any good stories to share?"

"A gentleman never shares." Fred winked at Sirius.

"Fine. Any girl you'll miss more than the others?"

Fred brought a finger to his mouth and pretended to think hard. "Angelina, I guess. She's the closest I ever got to a real relationship. Always figured we'd eventually get seriously together, marry and all that."

"Oh. I don't remember her."

"She was on the Quidditch team. She cried at my funeral too. I was touched."

"I'm touched right now."

Fred shoved him. "And as soon as I figure out how to haunt someone, I will be after whoever she gets serious with."

Sirius laughed loudly, "I have never been more proud of you."

"Ahh just for that… heads up, a couple of cute ones are outside… let them in. It will be fun."

Sirius rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "This is going to be great."

* * *

"One doesn't get tired here, so I can keep pacing here forever."

No reaction from Snape.

"Still acting like a petulant child I see." She brought her hands to her face as she shook it. "It would seem you are upset at me, which is ridiculous, since I'm the one that has plenty to be mad at. And yet, I'm here trying to make an effort."

"Mad? You? Still haven't let go about me becoming a Death Eater. Didn't you hear the news, I turned double agent… it killed me as a matter of fact."

"Gee, how about the fact that you made my son's life miserable during what should have been the best time of his life!"

"Please, if it weren't for me, he would have died. You should be thanking me."

"Really? For what? For waiting until the last possible moment to trust him? You do understand that the only reason my son got to you at that moment was curiosity and luck."

"It was clearly meant to happen that way."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Lilly threw her arms up in frustration. "And just in case you are wondering, one good deed does not erase everything else."

"I don't need your forgiveness."

"I'm not giving it."

* * *

"I am going to kill him!" Regulus had to hold James back from breaking down the door.

"Not really much that you can do there, Prongs." Remus had stopped by and stayed to help calm his friend down (or as Regulus had put it, reason with him.)

"Why is he acting like that? After all, wasn't he supposed to love her so much!"

"Old wounds are deep, I suppose. We didn't treat him well. She chose you over him."

"Remus that's not a justification and we all know it. Hopefully, I'll manage to get him to grow up. I did." Regulus told them as he got James to sit back down.

* * *

Dora had spent a few hours telling the twin detectives everything she knew about Sirius' mystery girl. During that time she paid close attention to Fabian and Gideon. She was sure she knew them from somewhere but she couldn't quite place them.

"Now we input everything into the memory machine and it will start pointing us in the right direction." Fabian told her,

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Not long. But what my dear brother is-"

"-doing right now is –"

"just a starting point."

"When we get more details…"

"it shall grow."

"Stop. You guys are confusing me! How can you talk like that? You remind me so much of Fred and…" Realization dawned on her. These were Molly's brothers.

"George?" Fabian asked.

"Our sister named her twins that." Gideon turned to her. "Did you know them?"

"Of course! Why haven't you been to see Fred? He's really needed company and support during this trying time!"

"Our nephew is dead?" Fabian looked at Dora then at his brother.

She nodded.

"Fab we seriously need to get caught up in what's happening."

"Definitely."

* * *

"What was I thinking?" Sirius was shaking his head, mortified. Fred just laughed. "This isn't funny."

"Oh I think it's a bit funny." Fred bit his lip, trying to stop his laughter. "It was also adorable. They thought you were my dad!"

"Shut up. I can't flirt with a girl if he thinks I'm old enough to be her father. It's… it's…"

"I believe creepy is the word you are looking for… but really it's harmless enough. You can make yourself appear younger. No one would know."

Sirius sighed, "I would." He needed to meet a woman his age.

* * *


	14. Briar Rose

_Marauding Ever After_

_by MariKenobi_

_Chapter 14 – Briar Rose_

**A/N - _Not mine. Nothing. Not a bit. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Lilly and Snape had been quiet. Too quiet for James' liking and after plenty of insistence, Regulus agreed to open the door. James was ready to hit Snape in any situation, but it was clear that he didn't need to. Lilly was just about to leave, right after sternly saying "Fine!" She turned to Regulus. "He only wants to talk to Dumbledore. Deal with that." She walked briskly away from them. James took a second to look at Regulus but followed his wife.

Regulus sighed and closed the door behind him. "I can't get you Dumbledore."

"Then find me someone who can."

* * *

Dora and the Prewetts arrived at a restaurant. She took the ambiance in, "not a bad place might as well get something to eat while we are here… wasting our time." The last part she added as a whisper.

"We both heard that you know." Fabian walked past her and inside.

"It is not our fault that those other 4 Auroras weren't her!" Gideon shrugged at her.

"Argh!" Dora was glad they were already dead because she would have probably killed them during the course of the investigation. She actually regretted not staying to talk to Snape… (…that was only brief, during a really stress filled moment). As soon as she sat down the two detectives began their defense again, but Dora wasn't hearing it. "Forget it. I don't want to know. I have no idea why you are allegedly the best detectives around, or why you even call yourselves detectives! Your work is shoddy at best!"

"You have to understand…"

"…we usually don't have cases so complicated."

"Indeed! Most of the time we just need to find out if someone's lying about who they are or had been."

"Rarely do we need to find someone who clearly doesn't want to be found!"

"This is too hard."

Dora shook her head. "You two are impossible. What do we have about the next Aurora?"

Gideon looked down at his notes, "She worked at a pub, so it might be her. Died 8 years ago during a magical accident. Reckless… might be his type after all." He kept reading, "left behind a partner, Ariana, who inherited everything… ahh must have had a business then. Worked at F&B for a while too."

"Give me that!" Fabian yanked the papers away from him. "Idiot! Romantic partner! She was romantically involved with Ariana. And while Sirius is an adventurous guy, I don't think he'd want to share that much!"

Dora groaned.

"Well." Gideon shrugged, "At least we found out beforehand. Unless…"

"Yes?"

"Maybe it is her and she changed teams. What do you think Dora?"

"Sirius would probably say it was because she knew no man would compare to him. Let's just eat and review what we have so far. Maybe something will come to us."

* * *

Lilly and James arrived at their house. She had been silent the entire way there. That was worrying James. He tried getting her to talk but she wouldn't say anything. Finally he gave up and let her curl up in their sofa. Softly she began to cry. He ran to her side and held her, remaining quiet. At the moment he knew that she just needed a good cry. He kept thinking of how to make her happy again and suddenly they heard Harry's voice. A window of a happy Harry flying and smiling appeared next to them. As always the Ever After knew what to provide.

* * *

"I had forgotten all that went into before you started teaching." Remus and Colin were hard at work preparing their classroom.

"Regretting it now?" Colin grinned.

"Never! You'll see. You are going to love working with the children. It keeps you young." Remus smiled.

"I'm guessing that last one won't really be that necessary here."

"True Colin, but I was referring to young inside and from what I gather that will always be needed here."

"At least we will just get good kids here, Professor Lupin."

"Ahh kids are always kids. There will be some mischievous ones. And call me Remus. You are not my student anymore."

Colin lowered his head, "It will take a while." He laughed. "I still remember my first day at school. The muggle school I went to before Hogwarts. I kept talking about everything, wanting to do it all. My parents were so happy." He stopped. "I'm sorry Professor Lupin, I guess I can talk too much."

"That's not it and call me Remus," he said softly, "I was thinking how Teddy's first day at Hogwarts would be like."

And just like that, they got to see an image of Teddy apprehensively entering the Great Hall with the other first years.

"Wow. That's cool!"

"Yes, it is, Colin. My son at Hogwarts." Remus smiled lit up the room.

"Hey guys." Regulus popped his head in. "Classroom is coming along nicely." He made himself comfortable in a bean bag chair around the book area. "I am beat."

"How did it go? Did Lilly manage anything?"

"Nothing at all Remus. Snape refuses to talk to anyone but Dumbledore."

Remus sighed, "Just like Severus to make things difficult."

Colin glanced from one man to the other, "Why difficult? Seems easy enough, just get Dumbledore to talk with him. I'm sure he will, after all they had been working together." Both men looked at each other but didn't say anything to Colin. "Where is Dumbledore? I haven't seen him or heard anyone mention him actually."

"Dumbledore is not exactly in the Ever After." Remus told him gently.

"WHAT?"

"I really don't know much myself, just what I've been told, but I'm sure that Regulus can explain it better."

"The expert would be Death, but the gist is that to be able to meet Harry after Voldemort sort of killed him, Dumbledore had to make a deal with Death. I don't know the particulars, James knows more, but for the time being, Dumbledore is going to be elsewhere."

"But shouldn't he be here with us? I don't believe he would have ever done anything to deserve… I can't think about it." Colin was quite confused.

"It's complicated. I believe he's in a special redemption case, but he'll be back here." Remus explained.

"But if we wait until then, Snape would have already been shipped off. And that's my problem. I have no idea what to do."

* * *

Dora knocked on the Potters' door. She had figured out what they were missing. She wasn't gloating because clearly she was off her game. Kingsley would have been severely disappointed in her for missing the obvious. Aurora wasn't using that name. Maybe she used a nickname or had changed it before dying. The twins had been driving her up the wall and made her miss that little fact. She had a great time with them, but to do an investigation she would have to take the lead. She was about to knock again when she saw James hugging Lilly through the window. Clearly it wasn't a moment for a visit.

* * *

"I need more details about this Aurora woman!" Dora marched into the classroom without saying anything else.

"Good to see you loving wife! Why won't you come in? Do you like the classroom?"

"Sorry. I'm just exasperated." She gave her husband a peck on the cheek and threw herself on the same bean bag Regulus had used earlier. "The search hasn't been as easy as I thought it might be. Clearly misjudged the gumshoes."

Remus snorted.

"What? Did you know they would be like that?"

"I knew them back when… I remember them being a handful, but don't worry they always came through in the end."

"And speak of the devil we always do!" Fabian and Gideon walked into the classroom. Fabian took it all in, "nice, but I would add more bright colors."

"My illustrious brother is right. It's a bit too drab right now."

Dora rolled her eyes for the hundredth time in the day, "Forget the decorating tips, why are you here? Did you get something?"

"In fact we did."

"And you didn't trust us." Gideon added.

"You probably thought we weren't as good…"

"… as we say we are."

"But we got the info!"

"Oh yes we did!"

"Spill it because I'm getting dizzy!"

"Yes boss lady!" Fabian bowed towards her. "We found out that Sirius' Aurora was really into muggle fairy tales."

"And that helps me how?"

"It can help narrow the field! Sheesh! How do you live with her Remus? Good thing you aren't married anymore and dump her anytime."

"Shut up Gideon."

"Actually Dora, he does have a point. Not about the marriage thing of course," He added quickly, "You will always be my wife, not matter what anyone says." He was sure the words _kiss up_ were whispered, but he ignored them. "I do remember that she really wanted to be Sleeping Beauty. She was trying to see if it had any wizarding background to it."

They all looked at Dora.

"Oh no. I might have the muggle born father but I was never that much into them. I was all about the music growing up. But this is good. I mean we need to find out if there's a connection between Aurora and Sleeping Beauty."

"My mum always loved that movie. Are we watching it?" Colin returned to the room and handed Remus some documents. "I think this are the last files that Mme. Montessori wanted us to review."

"Thank you. What can you tell us about Sleeping Beauty, Colin?"

Colin sat on top of a table, "It's about Briar Rose, well her name's actually Aurora, but that's the name she's given when she's hiding out. The poor girl –" but whatever happened would have to wait for another time, Dora was interrupting.

"It was the third one! Her name was Rose! We almost had her!"

Fabian brought up a couple of fingers to his mouth and slowly tapped his lips. "Why is she hiding who she was?"

"More importantly, was it something Sirius did?"

Dora stood up and cracked her knuckles. "C'mon boys, we have a case to finish… and I'm in charge." She walked towards the door and turned back when she noticed they hadn't moved. "I meant now!" The two private detectives followed quickly leaving Colin and Remus laughing loudly.

* * *


	15. LIfe Goes On

_Marauding Ever After_

_by MariKenobi_

_Chapter 15 – Life Goes On_

**A/N - As usual, not mine... enjoy!**

* * *

Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes Ever After was a grand success and they hadn't even officially opened! They hadn't even bothered going back to their homes, spending all their free time there. Sirius had stopped hitting on the young girls, but he still had plenty to do. Besides he loved being the center of attention. After the young girls left, more people began walking in and out. At first they were letting them know that the shop wasn't open yet, but after a while they stopped and suddenly they were in business!

"Woo!"

"What a crazy day!" Sirius shook his head as Fred locked the door. "No more people today."

"Yes. We need a rest." Fred sat next to Sirius on the middle of the floor. "Next thing on our list has to be put in chairs or something."

Sirius snapped his fingers and they found themselves on a very comfortable sofa. "Done. What's next?"

"Honestly?" Fred looked around. "Don't really know. It's almost like the other one. Really, all it's missing is George… who won't be here for a very very very very very long time."

Sirius laughed, "Enough verys there?" He threw Fred a bottle of FireWhiskey Premium.

"I just want to make sure he has a ver- I mean quite a long life. He has to live his for the both of us after all now!"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"We had a lot of plans. We would rule the world -so to speak – with our inventions. Plus we were going to find twin girlfriends. It was one of our biggest plans, we almost came close but I still wanted to get back with Angelina." He shrugged. "Hopefully he'll find someone. I mean he should really use his pain over me and milk it for all it's worth. Girls really love comforting guys."

Sirius snorted. "Sometimes it's like looking in a mirror."

"I'm being serious, Sirius…" Fred giggled. "I'll never tire of that. Anyways, George might as well make the most of it."

Suddenly an image of George appeared. It appeared he was getting married. "Oooh, is that what I think it is, Fred?"

"Wonder how far into the future this is? So glad my brother found someone. And is that Ron standing up with him? Oh well… I guess, I mean who else could he have--- WHAT!"

"What's wrong, Fred?"

"My brother's marrying Angelina. I'll kill him."

"He is! Ha! And you can't. You are dead. He's not."

"But Sirius! How can he do this to me?"

"Fred, just two seconds ago you were all about him finding someone. He did or he will. Get over it and be happy for him. Besides you don't know how long into the future this is, or what led to it."

Fred crossed his arms. "Clearly they fell in love mourning me, but still."

"You want more alcohol?"

"Please."

* * *

Dora and the Prewetts entered a shady looking pub. "Are you sure this was the place, Gideon?"

"For the last time, Nymphadora, this was the location where we saw one Briar Rose."

"Listen to my dear brother. She was here."

Dora swore and sat down in frustration. "Then she's onto us. She has left this place."

"Don't worry so much." Fabian sat next to her.

"It will just take us longer to find her."

"Not like Sirius knows what we are doing."

"I suppose." Dora stood up. "So what now?"

Gideon shrugged, "we keep looking. At least we know now for whom. And like Fabian said, no harm towards Sirius anyways…"

* * *

"Shhhooo she rilly lurved shhtores?"

Sirius giggled, "No stoooores, stoooooriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiies. Fred my buy, yuuu caaan't hold yur liquor."

"Oh shut Siri, you are sloshed too. And I still knew what you meant. Which stooooooryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy did she like best?"

"The sleeping one. She dreamed of that kiss." Sirius rolled his eyes and in the process almost fell over the side of the sofa. "But let's get serious for a moment."

Fred raised himself a bit, "Aren't you already? I know we've been drinking, but I'm sure that's your name."

"Heeeeeeee!" Sirius laughed loudly. "You are so funny." He laughed some more. "What were we talking about?"

"No idea. Some girl."

"That doesn't really help. We are always talking about some girl." Sirius shrugged.

"True. Want more Premium?" Fred shook the bottle at him.

"Of course…"

* * *

Colin was hiding. Or at least that's what Remus hoped as he searched for him in the rest room right across from their classroom. It was their first official day and in the case of students v. Colin, the students won handily.

The rest room was empty. Remus sighed and went back to the classroom to tend to his students. The kids weren't bad, just very active. It had been going fine, lots of storytelling, which they both enjoyed immensely. But then Colin had the _bright_ idea of doing posters. It went fine… at the beginning. It all changed when the students decided Colin should have more color.

Poor Colin.

Remus had to hold his laughter. He knew perfectly well what would happen. It was really amusing… if he weren't feeling bad for Colin. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Dora. She'd find it hilarious.

"Professor Lupin," a student came up to him, "How do you spell Mr. Creevy's name?"

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm writing him a card because I'm sorry for painting him purple."

Remus snorted. "C-R-E-E-V-Y. And that's a great idea. I'm sure he'll love it."

"Thank you, Professor Lupin."

Oh how he loved the sound of that.

* * *

Dora walked into the empty Dancing Ghoul. She had been summoned there by her father. Fabian and Gideon accompanied her.

"I don't understand why you made us come here."

"We are wasting valuable investigative time here."

"You mean you are wasting time that you would be doing nothing at your office?" Dora shook her head. "Just wait me out and then we'll continue."

"Boys! You should be thrilled to have such an experienced Auror leading your case." Ted appeared.

"Leading?"

"Us?"

"Who does this man think he is?"

"And why is he so mistaken?"

Ted hugged his daughter. "You weren't kidding about them, were you?"

She shook her head. "At least they are amusing." She shrugged and snickered as she saw their (pretend) offended faces. "So? What's the rush?"

Ted ran to the stage and picked up the microphone. He cleared his throat. "Wooo… oh yeah… Guess who's being introduced as a member of _The Hearties _in this stage in a couple of days? Yup, that's right. Me!"

"Awesome dad! I assume I'm invited."

"Clearly. My number one fan has to be here." He glanced towards Fabian and Gideon, "I supposed your friends can come too."

The twins looked at each other.

"I told you it was a good idea to accompany Miss Tonks here."

"Clearly we wouldn't a young lady such as herself to be alone."

"Especially around this parks."

"Precisely dear brother."

"Can we bring dates?"

Dora burst out laughing. "Now that would be interesting to see. Who'd want to come with you?"

* * *

After a while, Dora met Lily on a small café very close to the Dancing Ghoul. "What did you do with the Prewetts?"

Dora took a sip of her hot cocoa, "They are with dad, gawking at all the music equipment. He says he won't let them out of his sight."

"So how is it with them?" Lilly laughed. "I'm sorry that I haven't been there to help you. I'm sure those two are a handful."

"They are, but I got enough practice with Fred and George. I'll live… so to speak. How is…" Dora stopped for a moment. "How was… How was talking to Snape?"

Lily put her cup down. "Difficult. So many memories brought back, all conflicting… All I could think about was Harry and Snape wasn't collaborating in the very least."

"I'm so sorry." Dora extended her hand towards her friend. "Let me know how I can help."

"Don't worry about it for now. Regulus is looking into other ways of persuasion." Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't we miss magic now?" She grinned softly. "Tell me about this party that your father invited us to."

"It's going to be legendary."

* * *


	16. Party with the Hearties

_Marauding EverAfter_

_By_

_MariKenobi_

_**Chapter 16 – Party with the Hearties**_

A/N - As usual, NOTHING is mine. Nope... mostly all JK... all those dead famous people, I guess they belong to themselves... and hot blond guy? Belongs to the BBC... sadly

* * *

The line to get into the Dancing Ghoul was incredible. The bouncers outside tried to explain that it was a private party but the crowds didn't leave. They wanted to at least see all the famous faces inside.

Emmeline Vance was amazed at the craziness of everything. She had walked in hand in hand with Jim Morrison. She had never thought it would go on beyond that first night, but they had been having a good time. At the moment she found herself sharing pleasantries with the rest of the _Intoxicating Spirits_. It was incredible. She soon heard someone calling her name quite enthusiastically. She turned to see Dora waving at her from near the stage. She excused herself and went to meet her friend.

"Oh my! This is so exciting Dora!" Emmeline hugged her.

"Isn't it? I'm so happy for my dad."

"It's so awesome to know that he's in the same level of the King!"

"I wouldn't go so far myself, but thanks Emmie for thinking so." Ted came around them and hugged them both.

"Are you ready, dad?"

"Honey, I was killed ready!" He grinned.

"That's not funny."

"Sorry." He kissed his daughter on her forehead. "I'm just so excited tonight! I mean, even Helen of Troy is here!" He pointed her out to his daughter and friend. "Where's Remus? And the rest?"

Dora sighed, "Fred has issues again. Those issues led to him and Sirius drinking a lot. Enough to get drunk, which as I understand it is not that easy to do in the Ever After. So they are all at the bar."

"C'mon, let's be serious, they would have been there regardless." Emmeline winked at her.

"True."

"Well darlings, go find them and get yourselves a good spot, my show is about to start."

* * *

"This has to stop, Sirius." Remus looked gravely at his friend.

"Moony is right. You can't let poor Fred carry on like this. He's going to get hurt."

"Please, let him have some fun. Besides he's with Cedric." The three men watched as Fred made Cedric introduce him to every other woman in the joint. "He won't get him near anyone that's too much for him and this way, he might get lucky. You know how it is when you hang around guys better looking than you." Sirius grinned at them.

Remus and James each returned a blank stare.

"C'mon guys, you get all the leftover girls. It happened all the time with us. So many girls, I didn't have time for all of them!"

James rolled his eyes at him. "One of these days, you must show me images of this time we allegedly spend together, because I don't remember ever having anyone's leftovers."

"Indeed."

"What are you men talking about?" Dora walked up to them with Emmeline in tow.

Remus kissed his wife, "Fred. He's still bummed about Angelina, so he's making Cedric get him girls."

"Get girls?" Emmeline turned to Dora. "What are you guys been keeping from me?"

"Nothing nefarious, promise." James laughed. "Fred is just venting and trying to move on."

"Besides he's a young one, he needs some fun. He should get over the whole dying thing after all."

James rolled his eyes, "Because you clearly have and are such a grand example, Sirius." He shook his head. "Hey Dora, where's Lily?"

"No idea." She looked around. "I thought she was with you."

* * *

At the moment, Lily was trying to figure out how she ended up in a conversation with Joan Crawford, Maria Callas, Anais Nin, and Guy Lombardo. They were driving her crazy and she couldn't figure out a way to escape. She smiled and tried to reply with pleasantries, all the while trying to find someone so she could excuse herself.

"I still find the concept of wizardry fascinating. If only I had known a wizard or two during my time, the things we could have accomplished." Joan commented.

Lily just smiled and hoped for an interruption.

"Maybe you, Joanie, but I certainly didn't need any help for my success." Maria replied.

"Everybody needs some help…"

"…even better when it's from the wizard kind."

"Wouldn't you say so?"

"Lily is it?"

She looked very apprehensively at the twins in front of her. She was sure they were the detectives who were making Dora's life more difficult lately. "Yes?"

"Oh good."

"Allow me to introduce…"

"…ourselves."

"We are…"

"Gideon and Fabian…"

"Prewett."

"We have been sent…"

"…to find you."

One of them winked at her.

"It is very…"

"…important that you…"

"…follow us."

Lily thought for a moment and turned from the twins to her other companions and there was no contest. "Of course, if you'll excuse." She nodded at the others and followed them.

As soon as they were out of earshot she stopped them, "Ok, what's the deal?"

"You needed rescuing…"

"So we rescued."

They both grinned at her. "Ok. Thank you for your services. Can you help me find Dora?"

"Easy."

"Follow us."

"By the way, I'm Gideon, He's Fabian."

"Pleasure."

* * *

"So baby, can I call you or something? I'm sure you'll love spending time with me." Fred leaned close to a buxom brunette. He winked at her. "C'mon, you know you want to." Cedric tried not to laugh, but it was too hard. Fred was acting like a complete fool and striking out left and right.

"Excuse me, darling, is this young fool bothering you?" A tall man separated him from the girl and in less time than Fred could realize, he was walking away with her.

"What just happened?"

"From what I gathered, that tall, dashing, blonde man just scampered away with the girl you were trying (and failing miserably) to hit on."

"Tonks! Where did you come from?" Fred exclaimed.

"I crossed over a sea of famous dead people to find you and try to salvage some of your dignity. Let's go."

"I can always tell your husband all about you calling that guy tall and dashing."

Dora rolled her eyes, "grow up, Fred."

"That was Carter. No woman can resist him." Cedric shook his head. "Besides they aren't really married anymore, so it—"

"Oh stop that." She snapped her fingers, "C'mon, let's go the show's about to start."

* * *

"And then, it was all purple, all the time!" Colin laughed as Remus finished telling the story to their group. "Oh, you found them!" He saw as Dora arrived with Fred and Cedric.

"Bless you. If I have to hear another classroom story I'll kill myself."

"Good thing you are already dead, then Sirius." Lily shook her head. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing much. Fred striking out." Dora shrugged and cozied up to her husband, who chuckled at her comment.

"Don't laugh too much. Your wife was all besotted by this idiot who stole my girl."

Remus raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ignore him. I just pointed out that the guy he lost the girl to is handsome."

"Trust me, Dora," Cedric sighed, "No woman can resist Carter."

"Oh." Fabian groaned.

"Him." Gideon grunted.

"We don't like him." They both said at the same time.

"Who the hell are you?" Fred eyed them curiously. "You seem oddly familiar."

"Right." Dora stood back up. "I need to make some introductions. Fred, these are your uncles, Fabian and Gideon Prewett."

"Uncles?"

"This is Molly's kid?"

"Well one of them. Our sister after all, was a bit fertile."

"Hey! That's my mother you are talking about!"

"And don't you have plenty of other siblings?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts dear nephew, what your uncle Fabian is trying to say is…"

"Great to meet you! Come give us a hug!"

"Group hug!"

The three redheads began jumping up and down in the middle of everyone, only breaking apart when Regulus showed up, trying to get to James. "We need to talk."

"I already said no."

"James, please you have to –"

"Boys," Dora signaled to them. "Whatever it is, the show is about to start, so save it for later. It's my father's time to shine."

On cue, the lights flickered and a voice boomed, "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to an unforgettable evening. Tonight we will present to you our newest Hearty! Let the fun begin!"

* * *


	17. Ever After Hot Stuff!

_Chapter__ 17 – Ever After Hot Stuff!_

_by Mari Kenobi_

_A/N - just some silliness ... remember I own nothing, JK and lots of Brits do... sue me, you get nothing...

* * *

_

The band had been awesome. Ted had shined so bright that two women climbed the stage to try and grab him. Dora's instincts kicked in and she immediately ran to protect her father. Now, during the after party, she was still guarding from his insta groupies. It was a really weird feeling, but at least she felt comfortable knowing that all his father could talk about to them was her mom and Teddy.

Sirius on the other hand was completely amused by everything that was going on. He specially loved the fact that Ted left various rejected fangirls for them. He immediately gathered the redheads and Cedric to enable a plan of attack. They would clearly get lucky.

All thanks to Ted.

Of course they hadn't counted on stupid Carter being around. All the sad and lonely girls left Ted's side, stopped over at them, and headed straight towards the blonde man.

"So I guess it is true." Sirius glared towards him.

"What?"

"That blondes have more fun, my dear Fred."

"C'mon he's just not any blonde. He's Carter."

"Yes Cedric, you have already mentioned that, which means absolutely NOTHING to me. Remember, I'm a newbie."

"Carter is a hero from the Crusades."

"Do you remember which, brother?"

"Whichever one was around the time of Robin Hood, Gideon?"

"Robin Hood? Are you kidding me? Wasn't that just a story or a legend?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "So says the wizard…"

"Yeah, but some things are kind of unexpected. Next thing you'll tell me that Star Wars was real!"

"That's a long and complicated story for another day. Anyways," Sirius said quickly before Fred could ask something else, "Carter has been around for a long time and the ladies love him. There's no specific reason. It just is. And he knows it. He's the President and founder of the most exclusive club the Ever After has to offer."

"Club? What club? I'm so brand new here."

"Hey guys! Did you like the show?" Ted walked up to them, with Dora and Remus in tow.

"Excellent!"

"Awesome man!"

"Look at you, rock star!"

Ted shook hands and shared hugs all around. "It was incredible! And everyone keeps giving me offers." He laughed, "I mean seriously hilarious. This guy Carter came to ask me to join the _Ever After Hot Stuff Club_. Isn't that funny?"

Sirius glared at him, "Oh yeah, priceless." The other guys tried not to snicker.

"Anyways, turns out I have to visit with a lot of folks around here. I'll see you in a few!" He waved and Dora followed with a happy shrug.

"Where's James?" Remus, who had stayed behind, asked them.

"My boring brother dragged him over there to talk work stuff." Sirius rolled his eyes as he pointed to a distant corner. "Even in death…"

"Oh Sirius…" Remus lightly hit him on the shoulder, "When will you learn?" He made his way towards James and Regulus.

"Ignore him. Wedded bliss changed him."

"If Ted gets in with Carter, maybe we can use that."

"What do you mean Fabian?"

"Simple, he'll have more women after him. He won't fall, so they will be left sad and disappointed…"

"And we swoop in!" Sirius grinned. "Fred, I love how your uncle thinks. Also we could use him to play the perfect prank on Carter… maybe that will knock him down a few notches." All but Cedric laughed. "What's wrong?"

"I hadn't mentioned anything, but I've sort of been invited to join… I really don't think you guys should be doing anything on Carter, might mess it up for me."

"You were asked? You are a pipsqueak! I can't believe it! What is it going to take for me to be asked to join the club?"

"Stop complaining Sirius, you belong to my group, even if you don't come to the meetings anymore."

They all turned to look at the giant sculpture of a man who stood before them.

"Oh no." Sirius groaned. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

"I just don't understand why you are acting this way."

Remus caught the tail end of a conversation between James and Regulus. "How is James acting?"

"Don't listen to him Moony." James moved to make space for Remus on the sofa. "He's just adding me to the fix Snivellus campaign."

Remus shrugged, "What's the down side? Really? We are not the kids we used to be. Would it pain you that much, James?" Remus folded his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh don't give me the teacher look."

"Remus is right, and Lily would appreciate it. You know she's really hurt over what happened."

James looked from Regulus to Remus and shook his head. "Where's Sirius when I need him?"

"Being humiliated at the moment." Remus nodded towards the spot where Sirius was being approached by a big golden man.

* * *

On the opposite side, Dora and Lily had finally found a moment to themselves.

"This has been the craziest night ever!"

"I know! I don't think I ever expected to have to fight off my dad's fangirls!"

"Or fanboys!" They both laughed.

"So tell me Dora, how has it been with the investigation? Any progress?"

Dora shook her head. "Barely. I probably would get more done on my own. Fabian and Gideon mean well, but they waste a lot of time with the showy stuff."

"Well they probably don't get clients who were awesome aurors in their former lives."

"I know, but they still drive me crazy. How could they possibly make it work?"

"Oh this is too funny. You know that's how mad you drove Kingsley and Moody when you first began. It was comedy hour for us." Lily giggled.

"Stop it. I couldn't have been that bad."

"Regardless, I think you should stick with them, but be the boss. I'm sure they won't mind being led by you."

"Oh the madness!"

* * *

"Sirius my man! I have missed you!" The giant of a man grabbed him and pulled him into a big bear hug.

"Meetings? What meetings? I'm confused Cedric!" Fred turned to his friend.

"Oh don't look at me, I haven't the foggiest idea why Achilles is hugging Sirius."

"Achilles? As in Greek god Achilles?" Fred look around. "This is unreal."

"Not really a god, those are just exaggerated rumors, or how some clamor for me. I'm just someone to simply be remembered forever."

"Charming…"

"And humble too." Fabian and Gideon noted.

"What brings you here, Achilles?" Sirius asked impatiently. It seemed as if he didn't want the man sticking around.

"I'm searching for Fred Weasley, to extend him an invitation to our little group."

Sirius groaned. Just what he didn't want.

"Group? Me? What group?"

"It's the Lame Death Support Group."

* * *


	18. almost

_**Marauding Ever After**_

_**by MariKenobi**_

_Chapter 18 – The True Story of Albus Dumbledore… almost_

_Props to Vullinia, had to use the line! Also as usual nothing's mine... _

* * *

It was the morning after the party and Fred was getting ready to open up the store for later in the day. "Maybe we should go to the next meeting, Sirius. It has been a while since the last time you went, right? There might be cool new members now."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Meaning like you?"

"Or some cute girl?" Fred grinned. "You never know. Some girl could have been using a curling iron too close or something weird like that."

"How do you know what a curling iron is?"

Fred smiled fondly. "There was a muggle girl in the village. Very pretty. George and I loved to go visit with her. Sometime her friends, also very pretty, were there. Good times."

"I'm sure she was a great learning experience!" Sirius snickered.

Fred only grinned. "I'm hungry. We should go get breakfast."

"Who can we talk into providing it for us?"

* * *

"Good morning James!" Lily entered the bedroom with a breakfast tray.

James poked his head from under the covers and eyed his wife warily. "Why?"

She pulled the covers away and arranged the tray. "What do you mean 'why'?" She kissed him. "It's a wonderful morning!"

"It is not."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow, "and why is that?"

"Because you are here to ask me to help in the Snape situation."

"Moi?"

"Oh don't try to get cute. I saw Regulus approach you last night. I don't get what his obsession with Snape is. If the man wants to be boxed up or sent away, fine… I don't care."

"James."

"Oh no." James sat up higher on the bed. "Don't you James me… besides why would you want me to help him? He hurt you badly."

"Yes. He did." She sat next to her husband on the bed. "But I believe I'm a bigger person than that and so I must look beyond it.

James rolled his eyes. "Perfect. I am not a bigger person and we all know that. Why don't you give it another try? Or just ask Remus. They can bond over the whole teaching thing. Maybe Remus can get him a position."

"James you have to do it and you know it."

"Is it a man thing, Lily? Because I would never think you'd approve of any gender discrimination. I'm surprised at you!"

"I would gladly do it, but you know he only wants to talk about Dumbledore and I know very little of that case as I wasn't involved on the deal. Or have any clue where he actually is."

"Not my fault that you couldn't control your emotions and slapped him as soon as he arrived… You know right after he died."

"I'm sorry James, but my motherly instincts kicked in before any rationale did."

James laughed at the memory of his wife attacking Dumbledore. "He understood, plus it was a bit amusing."

"Shut up," After a moment she tried again. "Will you do it? Please?"

"Do I have a real choice?"

"Not that much."

"Do you expect me to become his friend?"

"No. Just help him. That's it."

"Fine." James sighed loudly. "I'll do it, Lily."

"Thank you." She kissed him. "Love you."

"Only for my body, I know." He grinned and kissed her back.

* * *

"Tonks! Get me some breakfast!" Sirius stood at the bottom of the stairs as he yelled. "Hello!!"

"Maybe she's sleeping." Fred told him. "Let's call Remus instead! He was the one who said to drop in for breakfast."

"REMUS!" They both yelled together. "Remus! Moony!" They did this for a few minutes until they were bombarded with all sorts of breakfast items.

"Ack! Take cover!" Sirius dove behind the nearest piece of furniture he could find.

"Flying toasts!" Fred ran away from them.

"Watch out! Here come the blueberries!"

"Hit the ground Sirius! We are surrounded!"

"Oh no! It's the butter!" Sirius rolled over to the next sofa and covered his head.

"Scones!"

"I've been hit Fred! Save yourself!"

"Noooo! Leave no man behind!" Fred tried to get closer to Sirius.

"This is no time for heroes, man!"

"Ok. Had enough fun?" They stopped taking cover to see Tonks and Remus laughing at them. He was in the kitchen; she emerged from the living room.

"Unfair!"

"I say entrapment!" Fred and Sirius emerged from their hiding spots. "You invited us over! All for this! To play a prank on us! That's low, man. Really low."

"Yeah! You didn't even have the decency to use our products!"

"Not the point, Fred. I feel betrayed."

Fred shrugged. "It was a pretty fun thing. We should do it again as a game! Invite the gang!"

"Screw that! Revenge will be sweet." Sirius narrowed his eyes at his cousin.

Dora looked at her husband and grinned. "Indeed." As she said this a container of syrup spilled on him.

"Life is not fair." He told Fred.

"As you are fond of telling me, we are dead. Live rules don't apply to us."

Sirius groaned. The kid was catching on fast.

* * *

A bit later after they had cleaned, they were all seated around the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Tonks you agree with me, right? We should totally go to the lame death support group!" Fred exclaimed through a mouthful.

"Sure. It sounds like fun for you two. Who knows… you might meet someone."

"Exactly! That's what I keep telling Sirius. We got to live it up a little! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Meet the wrong sort of girl, who ends up being your stalker… FOR ETERNITY!" Sirius slammed his cup on the table. "That's a big risk."

"Already had a stalker around these parks?" Fred asked.

"Of course not. That would involve a girl actually wanting to spend time with him." Remus high fived his wife. "Oh yeah!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Sirius stood up and addressed the furniture, "My best friends!"

"You know we love you."

"Sure you do, Dora. Anyways, we have to go. Busy day and all that." He began making his way to the hall and suddenly stopped. "You know something funny, I swear I could have seen Rory last night at the party. Probably imagined it. Long time since I've thought about her. Wonder what's she's up to..." He shrugged. "Oh well. C'mon Fred."

Dora could barely contain herself as she watched them leave. "I have to talk to Lily! I need Fabian and Gideon! She was there! How could I miss it?"

"At least you got some movement in the case. It's something."

"Yeah, but I can't let this go away. Must get on it now." She kissed her husband quickly. "No time to waste. Off to work on this. See you later."

Remus could barely reply before she was out the door. He still had some time before he had to get to work, so he decided to check in on what his son what doing.

* * *

James sat at his desk going over paperwork and mostly avoiding the inevitable. He had promised Lily he'd do this, but he still couldn't bring himself up to it. He grabbed a file from his cabinet and thumbed through it.

The problem wasn't just dealing with Snape. It was dealing with Dumbledore's story. He didn't feel comfortable talking to Snape about it. He hadn't even told Lily. It was Dumbledore's cross to bear. He sat back and began reading everything. Maybe a solution would come to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirius and Fred had decided to close down the shop for a while and attend the Support Group's Lunch gathering. Really, who would steal something? They mingled a bit, had some delicious cream puffs, and Fred listen raptly as Achilles told him stories from the Trojan War. Eventually it was time to officially start. Achilles called everyone to attention and asked Sirius to begin.

"Good afternoon everyone. My name is Sirius and I was killed by curtains."

* * *


	19. En Garde

**Marauding Ever After**

**by MariKenobi**

_Chapter 19 – En Garde_

_A/N - As always, if you heard it from someone famous, then it's not mine. ETA - Fixed the error. This is why you should never write and drink, kids! ;)_

* * *

The meeting wasn't that bad. It had actually been quite good. Sirius did enjoy himself. However, there weren't any hotties for him to scope out. And he certainly was not interested in Isadora Duncan. No matter how hard she tried! He really had to run out of there fast to avoid her scarf of doom.

"Don't be like that Sirius. She's cute and into you. What more could anyone want?" Fred grinned as they returned to the store. He had kept talking about the people they met and how it was pretty cool. Sure, he didn't meet an awesome girl, but it was worth it.

Sirius shuddered. "Gee, I don't know… maybe that I like her back! Plus she's too old for me!"

Fred found it entirely hilarious and thought Sirius should give her a chance. She was a dancer after all. "Sirius, age is just a number, really. I'm sure you wouldn't turn away Helen of Troy."

"Of course not. Go find her for me!"

"If I were to find her, it wouldn't be for you." He grinned. "You need to get over whatever cloud is on you and get on with the program! We have to enjoy our afterlife! Seriously, Sirius…" Fred stopped and laughed. "I'm sorry, that's just too funny. Anyways, I was thinking, we join the golf tournament that's happening next week. It should be interesting. Who knows who else we might meet!"

Sirius stared at Fred for a bit before saying anything. He took in a deep breath, "You are going to be the death of me."

"Exactly! I'm here to make it all better for you!"

Sirius groaned.

* * *

"The main thing we need to find out is why Rory ran from us. Clearly there's some interest if she was at the party." Tonks was addressing Lily, Fabian, and Gideon. They were holed up at the office, now considerably smaller for all of them.

"It can be a simple coincidence." Lily pointed out. "Maybe she had been invited to the party."

Dora scratched her head as she looked at all the charts they had created around the room.

"We could always ask whoever sent out the invites."

"Excellent idea, Gideon! Let's go! My dad knows the guy." Gideon shook his head at his brother. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

James was having a very hard day. He had spent a few hours putting together a collection that could be called torture. Many would consider it to be just that, but James needed to do this. If he had to help Snape, he was going to do it his way.

After a knock, Severus entered silently and sat down.

"Welcome Severus. For once your insistence on not talking will pay off. You only need to watch. It's going to be a long day." James sat down next to him and an image of Harry appeared. It was his first Potions lesson and of course his first Snape related humiliation.

"Oh this day will never end." Snape muttered as he rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming.

* * *

The four "detectives" sat in a back booth at a seedy seeming restaurant near the office. Again, it was all about the ambience.

"No Rorys or Aurora on the list." Lily sighed. "We are back to square one."

"Not quite. At least we know she was around…" Gideon point out.

"And we have the names of those in attendance…" Fabian added.

"So at least we should be able to narrow it down."

"True, Gideon. Maybe we can divide the list and start visiting everyone on the list. We might just get lucky." Dora gave everyone copies of the list. "Let's all take care of our part and meet back at my place tonight."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good luck!"

* * *

"Potter, I remember all of this, you know."

"Remorse sink in yet?" James tilted his head towards him.

"I'm proud of all I did, I saved his life." Snape folded his arms.

"Ahhh, then let's go on to Harry's second year. Let's see what you did to him back then."

* * *

"Feel alive again? How exactly does this work?" A customer approached Sirius.

"Just a moment." He turned around to find himself face to face with Aeschylus, another member of the support group. "Hey… what are you doing here?"

"Fred mentioned this place earlier and I decided it would be interesting to visit it."

"Good. Good." Sirius looked around. Fred was busy with a few other customers. "So what do you think of it?"

"It's brilliant. When you have been around as long as I have, you learn to appreciate anything that brings spark. It's a grand idea what you have had."

"Thanks Aeschylus." Sirius laughed. "Wow, that's a mouthful. Always gone by that name? How about Ace?"

"Ace?" The man scratched his chin in thought. "I had a friend once who called me Lou, but I do like Ace." He smiled. "Sirius, you may call me Ace." He said very formally.

"Were you always like this? Or is this an after effect of the tortoise being dropped on your head?"

"Sirius Black, you wound me!"

"Then it's his usual mode of being and you feel flattered that there's no special treatment! How are you doing Aeschylus? What brings you to our little store?" Fred joined them.

"We are calling him Ace now."

"We are?" Fred looked at both Sirius and Aeschylus. "That eagle really did some damage on you." He said under his breath. "Anyone else come with you? Isadora maybe? I'm sure Sirius would love to keep talking to her!" He laughed and then ducked from the Sirius' punch.

"Don't worry she's always like that. It's the drama queen in her that needs to be the center of attention. She'll soon move to something - - someone – else." Ace shrugged. "I came alone but I did want to invite you to a party at Martin's."

"Martin's?" Sirius raised an eyebrow wearily.

"Oh yeah, Martin I of Aragon. He –"

"… Died of laughter! George loves his story. He's going to be so jealous."

"Sirius rolled his eyes at him. "Yes, Fred, George is completely jealous of you." In between eye rolling, he missed a woman who stayed near the front of the store staring at him. After a few minutes she left, glancing wistfully at him.

* * *

"I want it stated for the record that this is a very bad idea." Lily and her 3 colleagues were standing in front of a house.

"I agree Lily." Dora turned to her friend. "I think this is taking it a bit too far."

"Please… Gideon, I thought these ladies were experts…"

"Indeed Fabian. They must know that in this business you must go all in."

"If we let this opportunity pass us by, she'll…"

"…Most likely disappear on us again." Both twins folded their arms, each with a raised eyebrow.

"But entering her home when she's not here?" Lily wondered.

"That's a bit extreme." Dora agreed. "Why don't we just wait for her outside?"

"Because it gives her a chance to escape!" Fabian told her. Gideon just rolled his eyes.

"And where and why exactly would I be escaping?" They all turned to see a very angry Aurora in front of them.

* * *

"You can't blame me for any of that. Lockhart would have driven anyone mad."

James threw his head back. "Sure, but what was your excuse for all the time before that."

"Just get on with my favorite year," Snape replied sarcastically. "I'm sure this time you want to dilly dally over every little detail and I would like to get what I want soon."

"Don't worry Severus," James grinned. "We have all eternity. Let's get comfortable as we see when the illustrious Professor Remus J. Lupin joined the staff."

* * *


	20. Silence

_**Marauding Ever After**_

_**by MariKenobi**_

_**Chapter 20 - Silence**_

A/N - JK owns most of it... sigh... Oh well...

* * *

"You know what would be cool? A field trip."

"You think?" Remus glanced up from his gradebook. Colin nodded back. "Where do you think we should take the kids?"

Colin thought for a second. "Maybe the cinema? Ooooh or a Quidditch Game."

"That I can do." Remus stood up. "Let's find Dobby. I'm sure he'll love to arrange it."

"Excellent! Let's go and stop by my room so I can get my camera!"

Remus sighed. "Sure."

* * *

The group of intrepid investigators sat nervously at Aurora's sitting room. It was quite awkward. She had invited them inside after Dora told her it was for a case they were working on. As soon as they were inside the silence commenced. No one really knew where to begin. It was maddening.

"I know you." Aurora stared at Lily.

"Oh she has one of those faces…" Fabian said.

"… You think you see her everywhere." Gideon supplied.

"I'm Lily Potter." She stood up and extended her hand. "You already met Nymphadora Lupin."

"Actually, just Tonks," Fabian interjected, "Not married anymore after all."

"Shut up Fabian."

"Next to her we have Fabian and Gideon Prewett." Both men shook their heads in disappointment. "You and I met years ago when we were both alive and you worked at The Leaky Cauldron."

"I'm assuming you aren't here to settle an old tab or to complaint about my lousy service." Aurora folded her arms.

"Well there was one time when I didn't get all the fire whiskey -- OUCH!" Dora shoved Fabian to the floor.

"Ignore him. His mother didn't feed him enough. We have been looking for you because you might have been close to my cousin."

"I've never met any Tonkses before. Sorry you have the wrong girl, but thanks for stopping by." She started walking away towards the entrance of the house.

"I meant my cousin on my mother's side, Sirius Black."

Aurora froze. "I remember hearing that name once, but never really met him."

"Is that why you ran and made it so hard for us to find you?" Gideon stood up next to her.

"That first time we talked, when you called yourself Briar Rose – cute by the way – why didn't you say anything then?" Fabian rose up from the floor.

"Mouthful brother."

"Thanks."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Why would you run from us?" Aurora didn't reply. She went from face to face, suddenly realizing that she was surrounded.

* * *

"This book is quite cool." Fred sat on a big oversized chair at Padfoot's Pad. "I can't wait to see the updated version when I'm added."

"You are weird, Fred." Sirius was concocting a drink by his bar.

"I just enjoy life." Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. "Now death." Fred shrugged.

"Well if you like the book so much, you can keep it. I don't think I ever read it."

"Sirius you amaze me! You didn't look yourself up? Not even a teeny bit curious?"

"I already know how I died."

"Well if you ever want to know, you aren't the only one in a textile related incident. And some are way lamer than yours." Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. "No. Really. It says here that a Paul Palacios tripped over a rug and tried to hold on to a table runner to break his fall, but only ended up having a saving machine land on his head."

"Wow. That is lame. I should get that guy a beer." Sirius came around, sat across from Fred and handed him a drink.

"At least you can say that a crazy death eater, who happened to be your cousin, caused you to trip and fall."

"Fred do remember that rocks fell on you. So shut up."

* * *

Silence was palpable in the room between James and Snape. They had just finished going over Harry's third year.

"You can't deny that you had a lot of fault here. If you had only stopped to listen, everything would have been different. Instead you chose to act like the bitter child you once were."

"Lupin and Black were acting like idiots too. If they had been upfront from the start it would also have been different. I told Dumbledore all of this, but his misguided affection for them blinded him." Snape folded his arms.

James groaned. "This is about you, not them. Regardless of what they did or didn't do, you did not help."

"And what was I supposed to do? Believe their crazy story?"

"Which as we all know turned out to be true. It's funny," James scratched his chin, "had you stopped and listened, you would have brought in a fugitive and a presumed dead man, everyone could have heard the story and judged for themselves. Added bonus, Peter wouldn't have been able to run to Voldemort. You would have been a renowned hero. Alas you didn't. You have to wonder why…"

Snape threw his head back, "Oh what could you possibly mean by that now?"

"You would have had to admit you had been wrong for years and you couldn't handle it."

"So I sabotaged everything?"

"Possibly." James said coolly.

"Just get on to the fourth year before I throttle you."

"Eh," James shrugged. "Won't kill me."

* * *

"Remus, it's awesome. We need to do more things like that for the children."

"Thank you, Regulus, but it actually was Colin's idea." Remus and Colin had met with Regulus at Quidditch field after the game had ended. They missed Dobby who had gone out to celebrate with a few friends. The boys had thoroughly enjoyed watching them and knew they had the right idea.

"Excellent Colin! I think we should take it farther. How about a tournament? We can surely get a few of the teams in and we might be able to have an exhibition game with kids, parents, family, friends, anyone!"

Remus and Colin looked at each other apprehensively. "I'm sure it would be quite good, but we really don't to cause much trouble."

"Oh no trouble at all. It's actually perfect for Dobby like you thought. He loves doing activities just like that. Don't worry. Leave it all in our capable hands."

* * *

"Of course I liked Sirius! Who didn't? He was so funny, charming, and easy going." She smiled fondly, "Plus it didn't hurt that he was so handsome."

"Gag me."

"Sickening really."

"Be quiet you two. I want to know what happened. What went wrong?"

"Oh that's simple, Dora." Lily moved next to Aurora and put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "The war happened. It changed everything. "What was your part in it?"

She shifted her eyes over everyone, "I was an informant." No one said anything. They waited for her to continue. "I provided information to the ministry. I'm not proud, but I needed the money and the protection."

Dora and Lily looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Fabian and Gideon were very angry. "Who did you work for?" Asked Fabian, sounding much unlike himself.

"Mainly Barty Crouch." She couldn't look at him in the eye.

"Did you ever give information about the Order?" Gideon growled.

She lowered her head. "Not much. Not really. If I saw a lot of members together, I'd pass it along."

"I understand. It was a hard time back then. It explains why you kept Sirius at arm's length." Lily tried to be as comforting as she could, yet they all knew what she was going to ask. "Did you ever inform about any of us? Or Sirius?"

"I told Crouch that it was thought there was a traitor in your group and suspected it was Remus."

Dora gasped.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"Fine. I'll admit that I should have realized the truth if you'll accept that your son relied on his incredible luck to escape."

James ran his fingers through his hair. "Sure. Why not? I'll admit my son has always been extremely lucky, even without the Felix Felicis. I believe that happens to those entirely on the side of good. Bad luck to you then."

"Just stop. Even Dumbledore was fooled, so leave me alone. In fact," Snape stood up. "DO leave me alone. You can continue with the torture on another occasion. I'm tired."

James barely moved. "Fine. I rather get it done now, but you can prolong it. Your choice."

Snape only said one thing as he left. "Get me Albus."

* * *


	21. Regulus is Awesome

_Marauding Ever After_

_by MariKenobi_

_**Chapter 21: Regulus is awesome**_

**_A/N - 99 percent is not mine.. Enjoy everything!_**

* * *

Regulus had been dead for a long time now, almost 20 years. He had gotten used to not doing plenty of earthly things, but nothing would ever substitute the wonder that was taking a shower. It gave him time to just think about what had been going on around him. He had really adjusted to death. In fact he could even say his death was better than his life.

Looking back on everything he'd done since dying (or slightly before dying) he'd led an amazing and wonderful time. This idea that Colin and Remus brought to him was excellent. He knew that he and Dobby would have the greatest time. Plus there was Remus other idea, which was wonderful. He believed it was just what they needed.

Only two things weighed on him, his brother and Severus. He knew things were better with Sirius, but he wished for more. As for Severus, he hoped James could make a breakthrough. He really didn't want to have to go through the Dumbledore situation again. It was difficult enough the first time around.

And because things worked that way, as soon as he got out of the shower he saw James waiting for him.

"Whatever happened to privacy?"

"You saddled me with Severus. You don't get to have privacy until I am free of him."

Regulus groaned. "Can I at least get dressed or should I remain naked?"

"I'll wait outside."

* * *

"How did you die?" Lily asked gently. Dora and Lily had sent the Prewetts away. They were trying to get the full story and their anger wasn't helping.

"After Sirius was sent to Azkaban I couldn't believe it. I was distraught. Crouch offered me a desk job but I couldn't take it. He had sent Sirius away without even a trial! It was wrong." Tears had started to come out. "Plus he wanted me to make up some stories about suspected Death Eaters. Clearly he could have made up the stuff about Sirius too." She looked at both women and continued. "I still had my job at the Leaky Cauldron, but everyone knew I had been an informant during the war. One night walking home from work a man stopped me. Not even, a desperate child more like it must have still been at Hogwarts… He started yelling about how it was my entire fault. Next thing I knew I was here being welcomed by Reg."

Both Lily and Dora remained quiet, not really knowing what to say to her.

"I know what you are thinking, Karma got me."

"Did you have anything to do with that kid?"

"Indirectly. Some of the information I passed to the Ministry ended in the wrong hands an there were casualties. They were among them. I never knew until I came here. Regulus showed me."

Lily suddenly had a terrifying thought. "You and Regulus?"

"Oh no. Never! There was never any interest like that and he has very strict rules about the people he counsels in the redemption program."

Dora gazed at her questioningly, "Why didn't you seek out Sirius after he died?"

"I felt embarrassed. Ashamed over what I'd done. I still am. I can't face him."

"Dora, I'm home!" Remus walked in and stopped in his tracks, "Rory? What are you doing here?"

* * *

The _Happening Hippogriff_ was, for lack of a better word, happening. It was college night and Fred was enjoying a few drinks with Cedric.

"He's driving me crazy. He's been dead 2 years longer than I have and he still has this huge downer over him." Fred took a big gulp of his Margarita (He was all for trying new things.) "He needs to move on, accept that he can't do anything about the living."

Cedric snorted, "Well said, _Mr. I'm going to haunt my brother as soon as I figure out how to_."

"It's not the same thing!"

"Listen Fred, Sirius is having it rough because everyone dead around him is either coupled off or happy enjoying after life. He's lonely."

"Wasn't Tonks trying to get him a girl? Maybe we should help her."

Cedric shook his head. "How about we let Sirius alone and we concentrate on getting some girls of our own."

"I kind of like that idea." Fred took in the room. "Which one's your pleasure?"

"All of them!" Cedric grinned. "We have all eternity."

* * *

Sirius on the other hand was close to getting himself banned for death from _The Dancing Ghoul_. He had already insulted Dobby and his elf friends, made Isadora cry, and gotten on Carter's wrong side. He was still there because Ted interceded for him.

"Sirius what's the matter with you? Andy would kill you if she saw you like this."

"Good thing I'm already dead."

Ted stopped Sirius from downing another drink. "Enough. Please tell me what's wrong. As far as I knew you were doing pretty well. Did Fred do something?"

"It has nothing to do with Fred. The boy is doing excellently. He's going to be king of the Ever After soon enough."

"Then what in tarnation is wrong with you?"

"Fabian & Gideon were here earlier."

Ted shifted his head. "While they can be extremely annoying, I don't see how they could drive you to this state."

"Turns out Dora and Lily got their help to find me a girl – how pathetic am I? They were tracking down the one that got away. Rory."

"Ahhh, that cute barmaid you liked years ago. She died? Pity."

"Don't pity her! The twins told me she had been an informant for the Ministry and told them she thought Remus was a spy!"

"So? What's the big deal? So did you."

"Well… "Sirius looked at him. "That's not the point. I didn't tell anyone."

"Not true. You told the Potters, me, and Andy, Dora probably even overheard." Ted put his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "We all made mistakes. Isn't it time you forgave and forgot? Starting with your brother? Maybe Death is trying to tell you something."

* * *

"It was a dark and stormy night."

"Shut up Snape."

"They approached what seemed to be a terrifying cave of terrors."

"Shut up Severus." He had been annoying James with comments like that all throughout their journey. Clearly he had decided to be difficult. "I am just following the instructions Regulus gave."

"He's a Black. They are not a trustworthy lot by nature."

"If that's so, then I'll leave, I have better things to do with my time than being with you. And I'm sure James feels the same way."

Snape didn't say anything, which for James & Regulus was a sign of compliance. "You have been requesting Albus since you arrived. You can't talk to him now. And you are going to listen to Regulus before you say anything else."

"From what I understand you knew Dumbledore very well, so you know that while being a brilliant man, he made quite a lot of errors in judgment. You yourself kept pointing them out to him. Some have said that you were one, Severus. Above everything else, he was consumed with guilt."

"Foolish old man."

"A little respect, Severus." James threatened.

"He felt guilty over practically sacrificing Harry for the greater good - ."

"Ends justify the means. He got rid of Voldemort, didn't he?"

"Severus!" James shoved him. "Lily hit Dumbledore when he first came over, I'm sure she would treat you even worse for that."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "He chided himself for never being able to get the darkness out from you. He felt all the loses the order ever had. His heart hurt over his old lover who he had to defeat (and gained fame for it), his briefly flirting with too much power, and completely overwrought by the death of his sister. He never got over that and it kept eating at him. For some reason, the situation with Harry managed to bring everything to the forefront for him."

"Very sad. None of this is new. How does this stop me from seeing Albus?"

"When Albus died –"

"You know after you murdered him."

"He asked me to. He was dying."

"Both of you stop." Regulus warned. "Yes, Albus asked you to kill him, but in the process he caused you to do the most awful thing to a person. Killing, even as a favor destroys a part of you. Your soul for my cousin Malfoy's… It hardly seems fair."

"Tell me about it. That bloody coward didn't do anything for either side."

"Something we can agree on!" James exclaimed, but quickly settled down given the way Regulus looked at him.

"Death, regardless of how much you plan it, always causes for plenty of unfinished business. In this case it was Harry. He never had the chance to tell him the last piece of the puzzle. He suspected – rightly so – that you would never share it with Harry –"

"But I did. I gave him the memories."

"Yeah because luckily Harry was there to see you die. Had he gotten there a few minutes later… whole different story. Also, thanks for sharing such a slighted version of the truth with my son."

"Not my fault that no one ever thought to share with him about you."

"Gentlemen stop." Regulus was very serious. "In spite of what memories you chose to share, Albus felt he needed to talk to Harry one more time. That's where I come in."

* * *


	22. A punch and a shake

_**Marauding Ever After**_

_**by**_

_**MariKenobi**_

_Chapter 22 – A punch and a shake_

* * *

A/N - Don't own anythng. Don' sue. You'll win dust bunnies and that spider that I still can't catch.

* * *

"Say something Remus." The three women looked at him seriously. Aurora had just finished recounting what she had done.

"There's nothing to say, Dora. It was war. It was a terrible time and we were all completely unprepared. She thought I was a traitor. So did Sirius, one of my best friends. James pondered it at some point. I thought it was Sirius, so did you, Lily, at one time. We suspected everyone at any given moment." She nodded in agreement. "I forgave Sirius; he forgave me, why should I have an issue with you?"

"You are not upset?" Aurora's eyes were glistening.

"Now? Why would I? You were a victim of the situation as much as I was. I think even more, because I got to have a life. Sure, miserable at some times, but you had nothing to do with that. I became a teacher, got to know Harry, reunited with Sirius, fell in love with Dora, and became a father. You were robbed of ever having something like that." He hugged Dora as he said all of this.

"Dora is right. You are perfect. You two are very lucky to have each other." Aurora held her hands together.

"Well now I feel bummed out because all I have is James!" Everybody laughed. They were at least at ease, which was a step up.

* * *

Colin walked in with trepidation to _Belle Reve_ Park. When Regulus called him earlier – quite rushed actually – asking him to take over for him at this meeting, he really hadn't been expecting all this fluffiness. Regulus had said it was to help out Remus so he'd do it without complaint. It would just be very peculiar. He looked around and took pictures. All he had to do was wait for Gertrude Vanderbilt, Caroline Astor, and Georgina Spencer to arrive.

* * *

The party was in full swing. Everyone followed Cedric and Fred when they began dancing on the tables. Eventually they were joined in by Fabian and Gideon. At first those two were in a lousy mood, but soon they dropped it and climbed each on a table. The girls were all around them. They felt like rock starts, except for the fact that they were all tone deaf. They took a breather and went to the VIP section, (Cedric knew someone.)

"We can't sing – "Fabian began.

"But there has to be – "

"Something we can do."

"To become famous."

Cedric tilted his head a bit, "We all have talents. Let's hear them. I'm a good athlete."

"My brother and I have brilliant inquisitive minds." Gideon added.

"I'm the funniest bloke dead." Fred finished.

"I can be funny too." Cedric smiled.

"And we are hilarious." Fabian grinned.

"Indeed we are brother, nephew, and friend. We should have a comedy show!"

"Uncle Gideon you are a genius! We can have at it at the store. Let's add a fancy room for it. I know some people at the support group would love to help. Sirius will love it!"

"Oh depressed." Fabian raised an eyebrow.

"He might not be in the mood." Gideon concurred.

Cedric narrowed his eyes at them. "What did you do?"

"And how are you going to fix it?" Fred folded his arms.

* * *

Lily had left with Aurora. They had talked for a bit longer and decided to continue on another day. They needed a rest and Lily was pretty sure Aurora wouldn't run anymore. Plus it was clear that Dora and Remus wanted to be alone.

She was not mistaken. Ever since Remus' lovely speech about having lived, she wanted to kiss her husband. And she had. Not two seconds after they left, she pressed Remus against the door and snogged him senseless.

"What was that Mrs. Lupin?"

"That was a wife loving her husband. Is it so wrong?"

"Never. Marrying you was the best thing I ever did, regardless of what they say, nothing will change that."

"I love you, Mr. Lupin."

"Right back at you, Mrs. Lupin."

At that moment an image of a happy Teddy, around 5 years old, running around popped besides them.

"_Look what I can do!" He ran to his grandmother who was talking to another lady._

"_Oh Andromeda, he's the image of his parents!"_

"_Did you know my mum and dad? What can you tell me about them? I never met them so I always ask."_

"_I only knew them briefly, but I know they were great heroes."_

"_My mum and dad were heroes? Awesome!" He jumped up and down. "You know what? I'm going to be a hero too! What do I need to do? Do they teach that at Hogwarts? And do I need a cape?"_

Dora and Remus held each other with happy tears in their eyes.

"I love you."

"Right back at you." Remus held her closer as they began to kiss.

* * *

Poor Colin. He'd dealt with all the Gryffindor girls. Even had crazy photo sessions with them. He'd been a runaway during the way and thus made it on his own for a year. He almost lived through the final battle.

The three party planners? Those were going to kill him… or at least drive him crazy. He had never dealt with so much pink… So many bright colors… And he was an artist!

_For Remus… For Remus… For Remus… _

He kept repeating in his mind. This was the only thing keeping him sane.

"Now, this is an example of the balloon arrangements we are going to provide. What do you think, Mr. Creevy? More? Less? Is this what you are thinking of?"

_For Remus…_

_For Remus…_

_For Remus…_

* * *

"How did you bend over backwards to help the boy wonder?"

"When will you stop hating my son? He never did anything to you!" James stood up. "I was the jerk and guess what? YOU gave as good as you got!"

"Better… Sadly I was the only one to realize this."

James punched him across the face. "That felt good!"

"Anyways," Regulus said loudly, "Death wasn't pleased with having to deal with Dumbledore. Too many things to weigh against each other. The guilt he felt overwhelmed everything around him. He asked about many, including his sister and Grindelwald. He wanted to be with them, but he wanted to watch over Harry as well. He just didn't want to stay here, not ready to rest and enjoy the ever after."

"If you tell me that Gellert is enjoying the afterlife happily, I'm walking away now. He was 10 times worse than I ever was." Snape nursed his cheek while he scowled at Regulus.

"Of course he isn't here. He's someplace else doing his own redemption program. Dumbledore's with him. He wanted to be there. He felt that if he'd be stronger and wiser in his youth, Gellert might have turned different. No one can really know, but that is what Dumbledore needed. In a way it's his program."

"What about his sister? Where is she at?" Severus had settled down a bit.

"She chose to go with them. Every once in a while she has a window to cross over, but she rarely uses it."

"As for Harry," James turned to Severus, "Dumbledore was granted a special dispensation should Harry die but not entirely, he would be summoned to meet with him. We know that it happened, but we don't know anything else. All we knew was that Harry was suddenly back."

"And Dumbledore?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Back with his loved ones."

"This is all very nice, but why did you bring me all the way here to tell me this? You could have told me back at your office, even shown me one of those little images you are so fond of, James."

"True, but we are giving you a one time opportunity now." James stared at him and nodded towards Regulus.

"In a few minutes, a window will open. You can go through it and join Dumbledore, but you won't be allowed back for a while." Regulus was very serious. "We cleared it with Death. This is a onetime deal."

"Yes." Snape stood up.

"Aren't you even going to think about it? We haven't been there. We can't tell you how it is over there."

"I understand Regulus, but I want to be with Dumbledore. If he needs redeeming for something, I need to be there with him."

"What about Lily? Don't you love her? If you do this, we don't know when you will be able to see her again."

"James, we both know that ship was never meant to sail. I was a fool for ever thinking it. She might eventually forgive and forget, but she will never be my friend again."

James extended his hand, "You sure?"

Snape shook it. "Completely."

Regulus took a few steps, "Then prepare yourself." Suddenly the rocks behind them moved and an opening, bathed in a strange light, was created. A small girl's head popped out.

"Tee hee!"" She pointed at Snape and beckoned for him.

"This is Dumbledore's sister. She will be your guide now Severus." Regulus signaled for him to follow. "Good luck."

He did. Right before crossing over, he turned around and locked eyes with James. In that moment it was all over between them. For the first time, the two saw each other as men, not as school rivals.

* * *


	23. Getting Somewhere

**Marauding Ever After**

**by**

**MariKenobi**

_Chapter 23 – Getting somewhere_

_A/N - not mine. props to _nightstarz. This is the longest chapter yet. It was going to be longer but decided to stop so I could post this for now.

* * *

The boys' idea to fix Sirius' mood was to take him to a party. Well, drag him was a more apt definition of what had happened there.

They had showed up at his place. Fred and Cedric forcing Fabian and Gideon to apologize over what they said. Sirius kept saying that he wasn't in the mood for anything and all he wanted to do was watch telly.

The boys did not agree.

"Please Sirius; what could you possibly want to watch that is more important than going out with us?" Fabian asked him.

"You?" Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Anything."

"Are you still mad at us?" Gideon tried to pout.

"Oh of course not… I just have a lot of _Who's the Boss _episodes that I still haven't seen." Sirius sat back on his sofa. "Apparently American muggles swore by it."

"Sirius get up." Fred stood in front of the television. "We have a party to go to."

"And I should go why?"

Fred glanced at Cedric and smirked, "Because if you don't, we'll tell Isadora that you are here, all by yourself, waiting for her with a romantic dinner planned."

Sirius was up and changing his clothes before he finished the sentence.

* * *

James walked slowly into his home. He heard some undistinguishable chatter coming from the kitchen. He really wasn't in the mood for company. He knew a long talk awaited him. He'd just hoped she would understand.

He found Lily by herself, preparing what appeared to be a feast, while watching her sister of all people!

"Lily? What are you doing?" He walked into the kitchen, taking in the feast she was preparing.

"Oh this and that!" She placed some biscuits on a plate. "Keeping myself busy." She kept moving food around. "After all, you left me a cryptic message and have been gone for a bit." She raised an eyebrow at him.

_Yeah. He was in trouble._ "I had to take care of something. I didn't think it would take as long as it did, but afterwards, Death had us do a lot of paperwork."

"Must have been important then. Death usually lets you wait on most of your jobs, come home and relax you know." She smiled sweetly.

_Did she know?_

"Oh. Utmost important of course. You know that otherwise I would have been here with you, watching…" He turned to see what Petunia was doing. "Your sister read the newspaper."

"Don't knock it. Watching Tuney I get to learn all of the Earthly gossip in one sitting."

"Finally! Your sister has a purpose!" James laughed even as Lily slapped him softly. "I'm assuming you want me to tell you about my little project."

"You are correct. Crumpet?" She offered him a plate.

* * *

"Helen swears by this. She says it's perfect for setting the mood." Tonks winked at her husband. She was busy spraying some concoction all over their bedroom.

Remus walked to her and enveloped her in his arms. "It's not like we need something. I'm sure…" He blew on her neck. "… we can set it just fine on our own." He slowly brought his lips down, teasing at first, until he felt her melt.

"Oh Remus…."

"REMUS!!"

"Who's that?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "Are you expecting someone?"

He shook his head.

"REMUS! It's important."

He closed his eyes. "That's Colin. What could he possibly want?"

"Oh Colin." She sang as she left the bedroom, Remus quickly behind her to make sure she didn't hurt Colin too much.

* * *

Aurora was busy at work. She loved bartending. Had done so in the former life and now in this one. She got to talk to all sorts of different people constantly… and generally they didn't judge her, which was always good.

Every time the small bell rang when the door opened she looked up with a smile. _The Aventine_ might not have been a high class joint, but it quite the colorful clientele. She never had an unpleasant time.

It seemed. Until now.

She looked up and saw at the Prewitts walked in… straight towards her.

It couldn't be good.

* * *

Sirius couldn't complain. The party was good and the Hearties were playing. That Martin guy knew how to throw a bash. Even better, Isadora met some recently dead Frenchie (guy took himself out by accident with the trunk of his car… talk about lame.)

"Enjoying yourself?" Fred walked up to him.

"Quite." Sirius smiled widely, very exaggeratedly. "I'm serious, no, really I am. Glad you made me come. It's not bad. How about you?"

"Doing well. I think Moliere wants to cast me in his next play. Not bad for me. Of course since he died while being a play he doesn't want to star in them anymore. But I'll still take it."

"Good for you Fred! I have to admit, you might have had a point. The lame club is not all bad."

Fred shook his head. "I'm glad, but it's the Lame Death Support Group." He winked. "I'd be happier if I saw you mingling."

"I've mingled!"

"Really?" Fred raised an eyebrow. "Name three people."

"You. Ted. Cedric."

"Name three people who you didn't know when you were alive."

"Technically, I never met Cedric." Sirius grinned.

Fred sighed, "You have a point. But here's someone I want you to talk to." He turned Sirius around to face Carter.

* * *

James took Lily (and some of the delicacies she had prepared) to their patio. He sat her down and paced a bit before deciding how to start. She smiled wide eyed in anticipation.

"Lily, Lily, Lily…"

"James, James, James…"

"Smart mouth…"

"Get on with it dear…"

"As you know, I have been quite busy dealing with the Snape situation, even though, it was mainly Regulus' area. However seeing as I'm an all around great guy, I agreed to help out."

Lily smiled softly and nodded, "Oh of course, there's no one better than you."

James shrugged, "Who else would you pick?" He grinned. "Ok, this is serious. Regulus and I took Severus to Dumbledore today. Well, sort of." Lily raised an eyebrow. "We took - dragged is a better word – him to a cave that you can't ask where it is because it was a onetime deal."

"I'm not asking."

"Just making sure." He paced some more. "We told him about Dumbledore." She was about to ask something. "On a need to know basis, Lily. Can't tell you much more." He caressed her cheek. "He's on his own redemption program. It's a different kind of thing, mainly for souls that just can't handle it with the rest of us yet and don't deserve to be sent away forever either."

"And Snape?"

"He was given the choice, and accepted, to join him."

Lily's face darkened a bit. "I'll never see him again?" She brought her hand to her mouth briefly. "I'm upset at him still, but at the same time, I'd assumed… that eventually." She shook her head. "I can't believe I'm never going to see him again."

James walked over to her and took her hand. "You can."

* * *

"Whatever it is, give it to me." Dora demanded.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lupin, but I have to give this to Remus." Colin stayed firm, even though she was quite angry, and glancing at her from head to toe, he was starting to realize what he had interrupted.

"He is my husband and there are no secrets between us, so if you know what's –"

"Dora let the poor boy breath." Remus joined them, leading Colin to sigh in relief. Not that he was worried. At all. (Yes he was. Even wondered if he could die again.)

"I just want to know what's so important that he interrupts our…" She stopped and blushed, which made Colin blush as well.

"Quiet meditation time together, dear," Remus winked at Colin, "but I'm sure that Colin has a good reason for being here. Right?"

"Yes, of course. I ran that errand that Regulus sent me on, and well I think-" He briefly looked at Dora, "you need to read this." He gave Remus the folder he had been holding on to.

Remus read it quickly and nervously turned to Dora. "Darling, I have something to take care of. It is absolutely necessary for me to leave now. I'm really sorry."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"What will it be boys?" Aurora shifted her eyes, trying not to make too much contact with Fabian and Gideon.

"Butterbeer Extra."

"Mudslide."

Fabian turned to his brother, "Really? Such a girly drink? What gives? What haven't you told me?"

"Oh shove off, I just want some chocolate. Is that so wrong?"

"It's not really good for you, after all. Could get you sick."

"Good thing I'm dead, brother dear."

Aurora shook her head. "Enough. Clearly you didn't come here to amuse me with this silly skit, so what's the deal?"

"See? I told you she would find it funny." Fabian grinned.

"Clearly, but only due to my grand performance."

"BOYS!"

"Yes?" Gideon smiled at her.

"Why are you here?"

"Well… we were talking," Fabian began.

"And maybe, how it was pointed out to us, we could have possibly overreacted…"

"Just a tad…"

Gideon continued, "But really, you must see how it was for us learning that you weren't 100 on our side –"

"Back then." Fabian clarified.

"Yes. Because now you are on the good side. Completely."

"That's right. Like Gideon says. You wouldn't be here otherwise."

Fabian nodded. "You'd be sent wherever it is they send people."

"And Sirius likes you."

"He can't be so wrong ALL the time."

Aurora raised an eyebrow at them, this was just bordering on the ridiculous.

"Plus Cedric said he'd make sure we didn't get to go to any of the cool parties…"

Gideon shrugged, "If we didn't make nice with you and fixed everything."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "At least finally we are getting somewhere."

* * *


	24. Party Animals

**Marauding Ever After**

**by MariKenobi**

**Chapter 24 – Party Animals**

_A/N - If you read about it before... then I don't own it :)_

* * *

"Really? Just like that?" Sirius wondered amazedly. "You have to show me how to do that."

"It can't be shown. You just have to learn it. I think you should just watch me." Carter shook his head vigorously. The two men had easily overcome their earlier differences and were now exchanging tales of conquests. All it had taken was the two of them working together to avoid Isadora. Apparently she wasn't as interested in the French fellow as they had thought.

"Do not listen to the man." A very agreeable looking man showed up and immediately shook hands with Carter. "He just wants to have a following."

"Sirius Black meet Allan a Dale." Carter laughed. "One of Robin's finest hoods."

"One?" Allan extended his hand to Sirius. "The finest. Carter's just jealous. I could steal all the lovelies from him with a smile, but I'm too faithful to my Ellen for that."

"Really?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You could be a great wingman for me, if you'd like."

"Wingman? We should talk about this. Could be fun. Let's go get a drink." Allan directed Sirius towards the bar, leaving Carter quite flabbergasted.

"What about me? Everyone wants to be with me!" He glanced around. "Girls!"

Fred and Cedric had been watching from the far corner of the room and simultaneously rolled their eyes as they saw 4 women run to Carter.

"Incredible. What does he have that we don't have?" Fred asked his friend.

"Speak for yourself; I've been known to have quite a following."

"And yet you don't share. What type of a friend are you, Cedric?"

"A smart one!"

Fred shoved him playfully to the floor. "Yeah? Let's see how much the ladies love **YOU** now!"

"Ugh!" Cedric stood up and began dusting himself off. "Why do I even keep you around? Really… it's borderline ridi—oh!" He stopped and pointed Fred to the doors.

Aurora was walking in with Fabian and Gideon.

* * *

Sirius was scoping out all the girls at the party and making a plan of attack with Allan. It was quite funny, even if he wasn't really planning on doing anything about it. They had also quite enjoyed a catfight that sprung between Cleopatra and Mata Hari over Valentino's attentions. For a while Sirius pondered taking the opportunity to comfort the one who didn't win Valentino… but incredibly, both women gravitated towards Carter. He needed to find out what the man had.

Seriously.

"What about that one?" Allan pointed towards a redhead after they had given up on the previous possibility. "How should we play it? Maybe invite her to Robin's getaway?"

"I don't know about the two of you, but I would simply approach her and tell her that you are interested in her. Direct you know." Tonks snuggled up next to her cousin, drink in hand.

"Cousin! What are you doing here? I thought you and Remus had _plans_!" The last part he air quoted for effect.

"Had." She finished her drink. "Colin came over with some big important deal," her arms flailing about as she demonstrated this, "and Remus said he had to go."

"Sorry Tonks, it happens to the best of them. Wasn't Colin his student once? You hear it all the time… student/teacher relationships that go beyond the call of duty and … OW!" Tonks had hit him. Very hard too.

"Did I hear cousin? Because if not, she might be a good choice for you." Allan smiled at her.

"And you are?" She turned to face him.

"I'm Allan-a-Dale." He extended his hand and a bright smile.

"Dora Lupin." She shook his hand. "I've heard that name before."

"Of course! I ran around with Robin Hood!" He said pompously.

"Right! You were the rooster!" She grinned widely.

"Sirius, I don't like your cousin anymore."

But Sirius was not paying attention. He was staring across the room, thunderstruck, whispering softly, "Aurora."

* * *

Fred and Cedric walked quickly to intercept Aurora and the Prewitts.

"What are you doing here?" Fred rushed when they were closer.

"Why is she here?" Cedric stood next to Aurora.

"We talked, right Gideon?"

"Squared things out." Gideon agreed with his brother.

"Best of friends rea—"

"What these two idiots are taking forever to say is that we had a nice chat and decided that back then it was a tough time for everyone. It's the Ever After and what's done is done." Aurora said as she clearly scanned the crowd.

"Perfect. I'm all for it." Fred folded his arms. "But we have a slight problem."

"We haven't had a chance to talk to Sirius." Cedric finished up for him.

She closed her eyes. "I'm sure it will be fine. I mean I can run into him anywhere. Might as well be at a party." She shrugged. "At least he'll be in a good mood."

"Don't count it." Tonks joined them.

"What happened now?" Fred groaned.

"No idea." Tonks shrugged. "He was fine. We were in the middle of conversation and suddenly he became sullen and left."

"What were you talking about?"

"Fabian's right. You are not exactly the best conversationalist there is." Gideon tried not to laugh as he said this.

"That's probably it. You bored him most likely, I mean after all –" Fabian wasn't able to finish as he had been quickly dropped, followed soon by his brother.

"Uncles," Fred looked down at them, "do remember she was a pretty damn good Auror."

"Fred, we need something to liven up this party." Cedric checked out the people near. "And we need to get the attention away from us. At least not this type of attention."

"You are correct Cedric." Fred grinned. "I have an idea. Follow me." They both stepped over his ailing uncles and went towards the middle of the room.

* * *

"A box. That's what I need to put Colin away. He keeps showing up and dragging Remus away!" Dora complained to Aurora or mainly to the air since she wasn't listening. Aurora kept searching for Sirius. "It was so romantic… at least it was going to be."

"He probably left didn't he?" Aurora wondered.

"Of course he did! I told you. Colin showed him the paper and off he was."

"I'm talking about Sirius, Dora."

"Oh right." Dora looked around. "He has to be here. Where could he have gone?"

"Anywhere but here." Aurora sighed. "He has to have seen me."

Dora shook her head. "What a big baby. What's wrong with the men today?"

"I need chocolate."

"Ooooh." Dora's eyes grew huge.

"You are pretty new here so I'm guessing you've never been to _The Center of the Milky Way_. Right?" Aurora raised an eyebrow at her.

"THAT sounds divine."

"Follow me then."

And as the two ladies walked out of the party, Sirius, who had been not quite hiding near them, turned to his new friend, Allan. "So that camping trip you were talking about… room for another?"

"The more the merrier!"

* * *

Fred and Cedric had created a window where everyone was watching a wild party on Earth hosted by George and Lee. They began taking bets to see when in time the party was happening. Soon enough people around them started calling wild parties from their loved ones and comparing notes.

"Excellent idea, boys!" Moliere walked up behind them and slapped each on their backs. "This is giving me so much material for the play. Inspiration surrounds me!" He clapped. "Speaking of, I think I have a wonderful supporting part for you Cedric my boy!"

"Really?" Cedric raised an eyebrow.

"It will be great! Remember, no small parts, just small actors! I think you would be fantastic playing off Errol. I see brothers… estranged, of course."

"Errol?" Cedric turned to Fred. "Like the owl?"

"No. Flynn, I'm guessing, but what about me?"

"Fred, you still are my star, but all leading men need to have a great cast surrounding them. It raised their performance!"

"Ahhh that does sound better." Fred grinned.

"Also, I heard about that comedy club you and your friends are thinking about. Tell me more. I'm intrigued."

* * *


	25. Flashing Forward

**Marauding Ever After**

**by MariKenobi**

**Chapter 25: Flashing Forward**

_I don't own anything. And I don't have anything. _

* * *

Remus paced in the cheery waiting room; raising an eyebrow Colin's way every once in a while. Colin simply worked on his lesson plans, might as well make good use of the time.

"He's a very busy man, Remus. I would think you of all people would understand and wait calmly."

"I know Colin, but the longer this takes…" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Dora is going to be really upset."

"Quite I suppose. I shall clearly avoid her for the time being."

"Could you at least show me the rest of the party documents? I need to keep myself busy while we wait."

Colin handed some papers over. "Sheesh, you'd think you didn't want to do this."

"I do. I do, but you have to remember that I was in the middle of something very important."

Colin began giggling. Remus was about to reply but at that moment the door finally opened and both men were ushered into the office.

* * *

James let go of his wife. "I asked for permission –and it was granted of course – to show you Snape one last time."

"Forever?"

He shook his head. "No. Not forever, but it will be for a long time. And don't ask how long either. I don't know. However long it takes."

"So… are you taking me someplace to see him?" Her eyes opened hugely.

"No." He smiled at her. "I don't have that much influence over Death. I'm allowed to show you where he is."

She nodded.

"Here we go." James sat down next to her and a window opened up in front of them showing them Snape, who was sitting down with his eyes closed.

"Is that it?" Lily sounded surprised.

"It's what he's doing right now. Let's wait and see."

* * *

Colin was quite giddy as he exited alongside Remus. "That was so cool. I can't believe I was talking to Merlin!"

Remus didn't look up from all the papers he was glancing over as he walked. "Yes."

"Yes what? You should be more excited! That was Merlin! Also you got what you wanted."

"I'm delighted by the news, but it means more work." Remus gave Colin a few documents. "It has to be next week… or in 10 months, and I really don't want to wait that long."

"Oh I agree. The longer we wait; she could do something to me. I'm sure she's planning something."

Remus inclined his head. "Colin, I'm sure my wife has better things to do than plan something horrible to do to you."

* * *

Lily touched the window and slowly wept.

"I often wished I could pinpoint the moment it all changed. Was there a moment? Were you rotten all along and I didn't see it?

No.

There was good in you. I know that. If not, we would have never become friends. Had we been the only two in the world it would have been great.

But of course it wasn't meant to be. You couldn't take the pressure. I know you cared for me, but it wasn't enough. You said you loved me, and you might have. The problem was that it didn't go beyond that. You hated all that my life stood for.

Silly me always thought you might change, maybe you'd grow out of it. My life went on and I was happy, however a part of me was dead because of you.

Never would have imagined that you – my childhood best friend – had a part to do with my death.

Oh I know that you never meant for me to die, just my husband and child. I was to be your prize. That's how little you really knew me… thinking that I wouldn't die as well, even if I had lived. They were my life.

Of course you didn't get what you wanted. I died and Harry lived.

You might have joined the good side but you were never brave enough to be the better person. You might have kept my son alive, but at what cost? Your hatred for the man I love transferred to his son – my son. You could have guided him, you could have told him about me, you could have been honest, but all you did was treat him horribly. How different everything would have been if you had treated him like a man and shared with him what he needed to know.

I will always have fond memories of our friendship… I can even forgive you for your part in my death… I don't think I can forgive you for what you did to my son.

At least not now.

I really hope you find the inner peace that you need. Good bye Severus…

…until we meet again."

Lily stood up, walked over to her husband, and hugged him. "I think I need to lay down for a bit." James kissed her forehead and stood still as she entered the house making her way to the bedroom.

He waited a moment and turned to the window. He knew Snape was fighting back tears. This was the part he couldn't tell Lily. It was a special window. Snape heard everything. He could have chosen to speak, but clearly he had his reasons. "I told you it would be difficult."

"Thank you, James." Dumbledore entered the frame. "I truly believe that Severus is up to the challenge."

James nodded and the window closed. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down.

"Oh Harry. Show me that everything will turn out well for you." And just like that a new window popped open.

_ Harry sat on the floor, a small child next to him. They were putting the finishing touches on a baby crib._

"_Why did I insist on doing this by myself? I could have just bought one already assembled."_

_ The child smiled. "Grammy offered you my old one too!"_

"_Don't remind me, Teddy."_

"_I heard Ron and George say that Ginny has betwitched you to do her bidding? Or something like that. What's that mean?"_

_ Harry smiled. "Bewitched. It means that she gets me to do whatever she wants."_

"_She does. All the time. Because you looooooooooooooove her." Teddy teased him._

"_Yes. Good thing she loves me back."_

"_Is that why you are having a baby? Are you happy?"_

_ Harry smiled. "Yes."_

James smiled. A grandchild! And with Ginny too. Redheads for the win.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely Colin." Remus and Colin were walking up the path to Potterland.

"Sirius is going to be upset."

"He'll get over it. Plus I can always find something for him to do."

"If you say so. I just don't want any more Black family members upset at me." Colin smiled nervously at his friend.

"She'll get over it as well."

"Lupin!" Moody growled. "Why did you want me to meet you here?"

"Follow us inside and I will tell you."

A while later, they were all settled in the Potter's living room. They had noticed that Lily was a bit sad, but they knew her well enough not to comment. Regulus had just joined them and immediately wanted to share his news. "Dobby has arranged a tournament featuring many sports, including Quidditch. He's gathering as many athletes as possible, and of course, the students will be front and center. Death is quite excited over it."

"Excellent." James squealed. "I'm playing of course."

"Great idea, Colin." Lily said.

"Thank you," Colin beamed.

"He's a phenomenal assistant at school and our little project is happening partly because of him. I couldn't do it without him."

"Which is why she's going to hurt me." Colin grimaced.

"Oh silly boy," Lily tapped him lightly on his shoulder, "she's going to be so happy that she'll forget any pain she might wish upon you."

"Wouldn't be so sure about that…" Moody muttered pretending he didn't want to be there.

"So?" Remus glanced at all of them, "May I count on all of you?"

* * *

Later on Lily lay back on her bed. It felt lonely without James. She didn't know how but somehow he had gotten over his issues with Severus. Something had happened and she wasn't privy to it. She was still so angry at Severus. She had expected better from him. As if something or someone knew she needed it, a window opened up by her bed.

_ "What do you think Ginny?" Harry held his very pregnant wife's hand._

_ "I will admit, not my first choice, but I know it means a lot to you. Besides Al is not a bad name for him." She snuggled up him._

_ "Albus Severus Potter. The name does have a nice ring to it. Plus it fits with James Sirius."_

_ "A lot better than Dobby Hedwig; I was a bit afraid of that one."_

_ "Oh," Harry kissed her forehead, "that will be for our 3__rd__ boy."_

_ "The next one better be a girl."_

Lily wiped her tears away. Harry had grown into the most wonderful man. If he could forgive Severus, why couldn't she?

* * *


	26. Making Plans

**Marauding Ever After**

**by MariKenobi**

**Chapter 26 – Making plans**

A/N - I'm sorry it's taken a while. Life has gotten very complicated and stressed lately. I wanted to wait so I could post a few chapters together, but it's going to take a while now. (stupid job...) This is a morsel only...

as always I don't own anything, if I did my life would be easier

* * *

"This has been the most amazing idea. Thank you for bringing me here." Dora smiled at Aurora. They were enjoying a delicious chocolate breakfast at the _Center of the Milky Way_. They had visited it a few times since the party, practically becoming their new haunt.

"Glad you like it. It does help when we are feeling down." Aurora smiled at her.

"Don't I need it! At first I thought it was just him busy with his classroom, but now I think its way more." Dora sighed, "I just can't figure out what."

"Have you talked to him? Maybe you should just ask him what's wrong."

"I tried Rory, but he just said he was busy with a project." Dora took some more chocolate. "He just won't tell me what it is."

"Are you worried?"

"Not really. I just wish I knew what was going on."

"Going on with whom?" Lily joined them and took some of the chocolate on the table.

"Morning, Lily." Aurora smiled at her. "We were just talking about whatever mystery deal Remus has going on."

"Oh Dora. You don't have to worry about that. He loves you, he just has things in his mind."

Dora narrowed her eyes. "You know something, don't you?"

"Trust in your husband." Lily said softly. "He's planning something… great. Do not worry about it. It's going to be a surprise for you and others. You will love it."

"If it's to be something good, why is he being so shifty about it? I'm starting to think I should have him followed!"

"It's just Remus… That's the way he is. His weakness has always been wanting to be liked and it blinds him. He's just so concentrated on making you happy that he doesn't realize you might be upset."

"Is that how he was at Hogwarts?" Dora asked her.

"Oh yes. I have many stories to tell." Lily grinned.

"Excellent because this place has never ending chocolate! I can't wait to hear!" Aurora laughed and requested a new order for their table.

* * *

Sirius raised an eyebrow and shook his head. When Allan had invited him on this trip he had expected some craziness. He had never expected for the Prewitts to find a way to tag along.

They could be annoying.

_Of course Sirius knew that._

They could be aggravating.

_Everyone knew that._

They had a tendency to steal the spotlight.

_He expected that always._

And they told everyone about Sirius.

EVERYTHING.

_That did not make him happy._

Now Sirius had to put up with drunken merry men questioning why everything had gone wrong. For that suffering he might have just stayed home.

"Sirius, tell us more about your Aurora. You look like a strapping lad; it shouldn't have been too hard to get her." One of them; Much was his name, asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I tried my hardest, but life got in the way." He was resigned. He knew that he would not escape without talking. Better him than Fabian and Gideon.

"Life?" Fabian snorted.

"More like she betrayed him." Gideon finished.

"It wasn't like that boys. I thought you had talked to her." Sirius sighed.

"Sure, but we still remember what happened…"

"We agreed to be open minded, but not forgetful…" Fabian added.

"And we like to gossip." Gideon finished.

"Plus we are mean."

"Seriously!" Allan stood up. "How does anyone put up with you two?" He shook his head. "Sirius, let's go get you more _blowzed ale_ from Robin. You need a drink!"

* * *

"I'm taking a holiday."

It was simple announcement. At least it should have been, but it just rocked its audience.

"What do you mean you are taking a holiday? You can't." James was shocked.

"I can't? Really? I believe I can."

"Well, supposedly you could… but _you_ on a holiday? Who's ever heard of Death taking a holiday! Who would run things?" Regulus turned to James and they both looked up questioningly.

"It would be chaos!"

"James, you and Regulus did an excellent job regarding the Snape situation. Alongside Moody and my many operatives, you will be able to handle everything." Death folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Besides, it's a done deal. Moody is already on task, so you just need to get with him."

Regulus shrugged at James, who only shook his head in reply.

"Excellent!" Death gave each of them a big pile of files. "These are the most recent cases, so start familiarizing yourselves with them.

"May I ask where are you going?"

"You may, Regulus. I'm going everywhere and nowhere… being Death does have its privileges and I can't divulge that. But I shall have fun." Death smiled at both of them. "Don't worry; I'll still be around for the upcoming festivities… but only as a guest." And with that… he was gone, leaving the two men entirely befuddled.

* * *

"Guys… please quiet down." Colin said unsuccessfully. "Please."

None of the children listened. They were too busy playing around the learning centers. Clearly doing more playing than learning.

"Eyes on me, children." Remus calmly asked as he entered and all of the students did as told.

"How do you do that?" Colin rose in hands up in frustration.

Remus only smiled. "Years of practice."

"I have no idea how I'm going to handle them by myself while you are away." Colin murmured.

"It will only be for a little while." Remus said as he passed out workbooks.

"You are leaving?" Sheldon, one of the smartest students in the classroom, stood up.

"It's not polite to listen to the grownups, but yes I am leaving, but only for a little bit. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

"And who's going to teach us?" Marley, a bright girl piped up.

"That would be Mr. Creevey." He raised an eyebrow, "You will all be in his perfectly capable hands and I'm sure you will enjoy it. We have worked together to plan for this and I'm sure it will be most excellent. Right, Mr. Creevey?" He turned to a very green Colin.

"Sure."

A few of the students grinned widely, which made Colin go from green to purple.

"Oh don't worry. It will be fantastic!" Remus tried not to laugh, but he did turn back to his students. "Right?"

"Wonderful!"

"Magnificent."

"I'm going to throw up!" Colin exclaimed and quickly left the room. Immediately after, laughter broke among the students.

"That was not funny." Remus crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"It was bit funny, Mr. Lupin." Sheldon said. "Why are you leaving anyways?"

"Not that it's any of your business…" Remus smiled, "but I'm taking Mrs. Lupin on a special trip."

"Ew."

"Thanks, Marley. Now what was the last thing we talked about yesterday?"

* * *

"Dad!" Tonks went into the cottage. "Dad! Are you here?"

"In the back."

She crossed across the few rooms and found her father fiddling with the music equipment. "What are you doing?"

Ted smiled at his daughter and continued strumming on his guitar. "I'm getting ready for a gig. Just the basics, getting a play list ready, stuff like that."

"Hmmmm," Dora glanced at the paper he was working on. "Is that my name on it?"

He quickly turned the paper around and laughed nervously. "Please, I think you are starting to imagine things. So what brought you here?"

"Can't a girl visit her dear old dad?"

"Always!" He strummed a few lines of a song. "What do you think?"

"I like it. Are you playing that?" She grinned.

"Probably. Want to help me pick songs?"

Dora clapped. "Fun!" And she meant it. She loved spending time with her dad and it might help her forget about her Remus issues.

* * *


	27. Getting Ready

**Marauding Ever After**

**by MariKenobi**

**Chapter 27 – Getting ready**

_A/N - sorry it's been so long. Real life got in the way. _

* * *

Cedric was ready to hit someone. "I am not in his light." He couldn't believe he was having this argument.

"Oh you are not? You get a small part supporting me and now you think you can take over! Incredible!" Fred raised his arms and waved them around crazily.

"You are such a drama queen!! How your brother ever put up with you I will never understand!"

"We were a team… shining together! How dare you bring his name into this, Cedric!"

"SHUT UP!" Both boys turned to where Moliere was standing. "I will not have you two prima donnas ruin my masterpiece! If you two don't want to work with us… I'm sure I can find some long forgotten silver screen star. Now," He narrowed his eyes at them. "Kiss and make up. We are showing a special preview this Saturday. It better be great!"

Cedric and Fred looked at each other. "This Saturday?"

"That's impossible!" Fred shook his head.

"Seriously. How are we going to be ready?" Cedric ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry, boys." Errol walked up to them. "It will be a cake walk. I'll take you through it."

"Thank you. I suppose we should go rehearse then?" Cedric asked.

"Now? Of course not! We need to relax." Errol grinned. "Follow me."

"I like him." Fred smiled.

"Boys. They'll never change." Ted muttered happily to himself as the trio walked past him. He knew that Moliere wouldn't like his actors leaving the rehearsal, but he was only in charge of the music.

* * *

Dora has spent the afternoon at the spa. It did help her a lot, and getting some new clothes was awesome too. But nothing hid the fact that she had to go back home to her mysterious husband, whatever was up with him.

She had decided to trust him and wait him out, but she still felt apprehensive and wondered what waited for her at home. She just hoped they could avoid a fight. She walked into her home with trepidation, which was ridiculous when you thought about it. The only thing inside waiting was her husband… her very shifty of late husband.

She loved him and everyone had told her to trust him and that was what she was going to do.

She figured he'd be sitting inside the house, probably with his nose buried in a book (or 5) and not notice her entrance.

She was wrong.

Very wrong.

There were flowers everywhere, all sorts of flowers imaginable and she figured a few made up ones too.

It was terribly romantic. Terribly sweet.

So Remus…

Specially the chocolate ones. Music filled the room and she twirled around trying to locate her husband.

And there he was… standing behind her with quite the grim, clearly proud of himself.

"Do you like?"

"Very much!" She ran to him and kissed him. "Is this why you have been so mysterious lately?"

"No." He shook his head. "This is to apologize for that. I didn't realize how I was making you feel." He caressed her hair. "Why didn't you tell me? I had to hear it (loudly) from Lily."

"I was afraid. I didn't know what was going on. I feared the worst."

"Oh Dora." He hugged her tightly. "Never again. Always tell me how you are feeling. Didn't we learn this lesson while we were alive?"

"I know. I was being stupid. But are you ever going to tell me what the big mystery is?"

He smiled softly and began laughing quickly and loudly. "Well part of it has to remain a surprise… at least until the last possible moment."

She raised her eyebrows. "Don't worry dear; you will be very happy I kept it a surprise. But I will give you a hint. We will be taking a long trip soon."

"Where?"

"That's part of the surprise..." He grinned and twirled her up in the air.

"I'll trust you. Now bring me some of that chocolate."

"As you wish."

* * *

Sirius arrived at Death & Co during the middle of what seemed to be traffic hour. He wasn't sure what it meant, but all he wanted was to find James. But it seemed not to be. He went by his office and was told that he had left for a meeting with Regulus. He made his way to his brother's office and they weren't there.

He decided to walk around, maybe he could find them, or someone who could help. He did. Sort of. He ran into Moody.

"Sirius! Excellent running into you here!" Moody barely looked up from his papers. "We need help. How do you feel about a temporary desk job?"

"Huh?"

"A job? You don't currently have one. Where have you been? Haven't seen you in a while. Walk with me, I don't have time to waste right now. Busy, busy, busy."

Sirius scratched his chin, knowing that this was possibly a very big mistake, but still was a bit curious. "I was at Robin Hood's camp."

"Good experience? I've heard about it, but never had the chance to go."

"It was fine. But had too much time to think and that's never good." Sirius sighed. "Where are we going, Moody?" He followed swiftly. In the afterlife, Moody didn't have that leg to slow him down.

"My new office… well temporary, I'm sure I'll move back later on, but it will do for now." Moody just kept walking on.

"Did you get promoted? Congratulations!"

"Not exactly. Death is taking a holiday, so James, Regulus, and I are taking over for a while."

_What?_ "Did you just say that Death is gone? Can he do that?"

"He did. The big guy works hard. So," Moody stopped and turned to him. "Do you want to give us a hand?"

"What would I have to do?" Sirius did need something to take his mind off of… things.

"Administration stuff mainly, lots of paperwork, records, etc."

"I guess I can do it." Sirius looked at Moody. "It's temporary, right?"

"Yes and don't worry we'll get you your very own assistant. Let's keep walking."

Sirius practically sprinted after them, still trying to process what had just happened.

* * *


	28. Setting in Motion

Marauding Ever After

By Mari Kenobi

_Chapter 28: setting in motion_

_A/N - Merry Christmas and a happy new year!

* * *

  
_

James arrived home and was welcomed by a wonderful food spread. He wondered what the occasion was. He went for some fruits when Lily showed up next to him.

"Wait!" She kissed him on the cheek. "This is for Saturday. Remus is a bit busy, so he asked me to pick the menu for him."

James took everything in. "But I can taste it all, right?"

"Yes, dear. Take a seat, but remember you have to taste everything and be able to criticize them."

"It's a difficult task, but I'm the man for it."

"Marvelous!" They began enjoying the delicacies and going over the plans for the next few days. This led right to the changes at Death &Co.

"It's daunting, but Moody has plenty of ideas. He wants to revolutionize the administration."

Lily laughed. "Well, I'm sure by the time he's done, everyone will be missing Death."

"You have no idea, but I think it will be good for everyone. Moody says we are too lazy anyways. He wants everyone working. Heck, he even talked Sirius into a desk job."

Lily opened her eyes wide. "Wow. He should have been Minister back in the day."

"It would have been interesting to say the least." James took some of the remaining food. "Oh before I forget, he has an offer for Dora. I think he misses working with her."

"I'm sure she'll like that, but remind him about Saturday. We can't have anything ruin that."

"Yes, Lily. I already told him."

"Good boy," She ruffled his hair and laughed.

* * *

"We really need to step it up!" Fred clapped hard.

Cedric rolled his eyes, his typical reaction to Fred lately. "There's time to finish the comedy club. It doesn't need to be now. I believe we have all eternity."

"Yes, but now after Saturday's performance, it would be great. Think of all the free publicity we'll have. We have to take advantage of every opportunity available. Snap it up!" Fred was practically all over the place. "I'll bet Errol will be a great spokesperson."

Cedric didn't say anything. He just waited until Fred got everything out of his system. It was quite annoying, but it was needed to spend Fred's manic energy.

"I'm thinking we need to hold auditions. That way we can have a big pool of comedians to pick from. What do you think, Cedric? I already have the uncles making a list!"

"I think that you need a girl."

* * *

Dora sighed. "What do you need, Moody?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Ecstatic… especially considering you summoned me away from my loving husband. This better be good."

Moody laughed. "Such dedication... You should have just said later… Oh well you are here now." He shrugged.

"I hate you."

"You don't. Anyways, I need you and your team to find me the perfect assistant for Sirius. Here's the file with all the information you need."

"I didn't know I was an employment service."

"Humor me, Nymphadora."

She glared at him. "Only because it's for Sirius."

"I'll take it." He grinned. "Also, how about officially making your group part of Death & Co? I think it would work even better."

"I'll have to discuss it with them."

"Fair enough."

"See you around, Moody."

"Soon!" Moody laughed. The way things were shaping out, Death would retire when he came back.

* * *

Remus walked around the long string of offices. He was waiting for Dora to be done. He couldn't believe Moody had called her… or that she jumped as soon as he bellowed. Old habits die hard he supposed.

As he walked, he saw a small desk light on… and Sirius busily working.

Sirius?

Working?

Late?

What the heck was going on?

He lingered by the door, wondering if he should knock… he did look busy and Remus didn't want to interrupt. But the curiosity was driving him crazy. After a few seconds he decided to knock.

"Hey!"

Sirius looked up and smiled. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I was thinking the same about you. This is new… I heard a rumor about you taking a desk job, but I didn't expect this."

"Moody asked." Sirius shrugged. "I didn't have anything better to do. Who knows if I'll last?"

Remus looked around the office. "I like it. Suits you."

"It's good, plus I'm getting an assistant. I'm sure she'll be cute."

"She?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "What if you get a guy? I mean… He can still be cute, but I don't think that's what you are into. Or am I mistaken?"

"Remus my friend you are not helping. Your after life is set… don't mess with mine. I'm trying here, mate!" Sirius laughed. "How are your plans coming along?"

"Everything's coming together."

"Does she suspect anything?"

"I had to tell her that there was a surprise in the works because she was getting suspicious and I didn't want her investigating. My wife is too good there."

Sirius laughed. "Tell me about it. If it weren't for the fact that we are cousins and she trusts you, I would have been back in Azkaban in no time."

"I got me a good wife, didn't I?" Remus smiled fondly, remembering past moments.

"You did well my friend."

"Now we need to get you one."

"Ha ha ha, Remus. I'd like to see you try." Sirius laughed nervously, knowing deep down that it was what he wanted.

* * *


	29. Dress Rehearsal

Marauding Ever After

by MariKenobi

_Chapter 29 – Dress Rehearsals_

A/N - not mine, no money, don't bother...

* * *

The Belle Reve trio was going mad. They still couldn't believe they had agreed to an event without the most important member around. What Remus Lupin was planning was sweet… but keeping it all a secret certainly made it too difficult to carry on without a hitch. To make almost everything worse, most of the people involved were busy working. So they couldn't even bring them over to rehearse. At least the entertainment was getting ready. They could relax knowing that at least one of the events would go on swimmingly.

* * *

The music was too awesome. The Hearties had become a fabulous band on their own. Soon enough they were going on tour all over the Ever After. It was going to be amazing.

"One more time boys! Remember this one will be for Dora! We have to be perfect!" Ted yelled to his band mates after they had finished their set.

"For Dora!" The rest of the Hearties exclaimed.

Across from them, Fred and Cedric were putting the finishing touches on their outfits for the performance.

"They are kind of good." Cedric commented as he bopped to the music.

"Kind of?" Fred jumped up. "I love it! I'm pondering how to join their group. I could be a good Hearty. I was born to be adored."

Cedric shook his head. "They can adore you from a theater stage. You can't carry a tune and you know it."

Fred turned his head in a snit. "You are just jealous. Everyone loves me."

"Sure they do."

"They also want to be me. I am going to be adored. Here. The store. The Club. Everywhere." Fred grinned.

Cedric slapped his forehead, "Eternity is way too long."

* * *

Sirius was trying to learn the computer. He wondered why Moody wanted their systems to be updated. It was the Ever After… they had all the time in the universe.

"Stupid thing!" Sirius kicked it. "Moody!"

Silence.

"Moody!" He bellowed louder.

"Yes." Moody growled in reply appearing next to him.

"Why do we need this?'

"It will be good, besides wizards aren't the only ones that work in the Ever After. We have to learn how the Muggles did it too." Moody hadn't finished talking and he was already looking at some other papers.

"Why did I agree to this job?" Sirius groaned.

"Because it was about time you grew up. Most people do it while living, you were always special." James had walked into the office. "Hey Moody. We received this papers today. You should take a look." He gave Moody the documents and sat on Sirius' desk. "Where's your new very hot assistant? Remus said you were expecting her at any moment." James tried not to laugh but it was impossible.

"Hot?" Moody looked up. "I will not have you referring to any member of this office in that manner. Also, how do you know it won't be a man? Unless that's how you swing, which is completely acceptable… Clearly. Besides, Nymphadora will not be choosing anyone on account of any so called hotness. She is searching for talent."

"Tonks is picking her?" Sirius' eyes almost bugged out. "I'm doomed. She's going to pick the most annoying person she can find. What did I do to deserve this? Are we sure I wasn't suddenly sent to that _other place_ for eternity?"

"Drama queen." James stated.

"Indeed." Moody agreed.

* * *

Remus gave Colin another notebook. This was the fifth notebook he had given him in the last hour. Colin was getting more and more nervous as the time went by. He had felt prepared, but now he was having doubts.

"This is all that you should need for arithmetic. There's more material than you will be able to cover, but that way you will be prepared if a student goes fast or something like that."

Colin nodded at Remus, who continued. "If you were to find yourself in trouble, which I doubt, Madame Montessori will surely help you out."

Colin nodded again… barely since he was sure he was turning purple. "I'm certain I'll manage." He squeaked.

"If I didn't think you could do it –"

"I know Remus. And thanks for believing in me."

"Always. Now let's move on to the science experiments you can do." Remus took yet another notebook, which made Colin groan again.

* * *

Lily and Emmeline kept moving around all the flowers and balloons. This drove the party planners crazy.

Sirius complained that it was too pink and needed more blue. James agreed and began helping him change stuff around. This also drove the planners crazy.

Remus could care less. He just wanted everything beautiful for Dora. As she deserved.

"Dear, dear Moony… We have a situation!" James and Sirius walked up to him.

"Yes, Sirius?" Remus rearranged some flowers… and the planners probably got mad again.

"James is under the mistaken impression that he's going to be your best man. I beg to differ, Moony. Clearly, I'll be your best man. After all, you are marrying my cousin. Again."

James turned to Remus and shrugged. "I tried to explain, but he's not having it."

"Well… you were James' best man," Remus used his best teacher calm voice. "He never got a chance to be a best man. I think it's only fair."

"Fair? FAIR! How can you say that?"

James rolled his eyes. "What about poor Remus? He'll never have the chance. Who would ever want to marry you?"

"Oh shut it, Prongs."

Remus couldn't help but laugh. It was good to have friends.

* * *

Some time later Ted and Moody walked up to Remus and company. "What's the point of rehearsing if Nymphadora isn't here? We all know what we have to do."

"Moody, we are preparing a wonderful surprise for my daughter. It has to be perfect. Did you make sure to keep Dora busy so she won't find out about this?"

"What do you take me for, Ted? I am a professional. I just informed her that there was a lot of work to be done and if she was planning on taking a vacation right around the time she was starting a new job with me, she better be ready to hit the ground running when she came back."

"Knew I could count on you, Moody, to come up with something." Remus patted the man on the back.

"It was the truth. There's plenty of work to be done. I could be there doing it right now."

Ted laughed. "Oh Alistair, spending the time away from the office won't kill you!"

"And if it does… no problem. We are already dead." James shrugged.

"Besides the food will be delicious." Lily joined them.

"This is the Ever After, the food is always delicious." Moody growled. "I thought you were over there with the flowers."

"I was," she sighed, "but Vanderbilt was really angry over my latest suggestion and threatened to do painful things to me… so I decided to join you men."

"Afraid she was going to turn you pink?" Sirius asked.

Lily nodded. "She threatened with purple."

James gave his wife a kiss. "Personally, I think you would look smashing all in purple. It would bring out your radiance. The splendor it would provide shall give enough light to put the sun out of business. The amazingness---"

"Yeah… yeah… I get it James. You and Lily love each other tons and tons. Enough!"

"Yeah, poor Sirius will never get anyone to love him like that." Lily laughed.

"Is it attack Sirius' day? I thought we were here to get this sham of a wedding on track. Let's move it… of course since I'm apparently NOT the best man, it's not like I have anything to do." Sirius whined.

"I was going to ask you to give the toast, but if you are going to be that way, I can have Colin do it." Remus grinned broadly.

"Ha! He would turn green before uttering a single word. You need me. I'm the only man for the job."

* * *


	30. Practically Showtime!

**_Marauding Ever After_**

**_By Mari Kenobi_**

_Chapter 30 - Practically Showtime!_

_A/N - the usual, not mine, just playing with them.. yada yada yada_

_

* * *

  
_

Dora had been waiting for a while at the familiar bar. She didn't really mind since she knew everyone else was involved in the final last minute details of the surprise she wasn't supposed to know anything about. But she did wish she had brought along a book. Being in the Ever After, every time she thought about it, a new book popped up next to her… of course never one that she would be interested in reading. At least she had good training in waiting patiently.

She was thinking about how cute Remus was being with all his extra secret plans. It was awesome knowing that someone loved her that much. That everyone was helping him out brought a big smile to her face. Nothing made up for not having her son with her, but feeling so loved helped out tons. It might sound corny but she wanted all of her friends to be able to share in that type of joy.

And that was why she was at the bar waiting. She had figured out the perfect way to give Sirius and Aurora that chance. She just needed her to agree… She was sure things would develop afterward. They just needed a push in the right direction.

Dora smiled. And that was exactly what exactly what she planned to do.

After a while, Rory came into work. She knew Dora was there for her so she went to her table and brought her a Butterbeer Extra.

"How thoughtful of you! Thank you!"

"No problem Dora. What's up?"

"Straight to the point I see." Dora smiled.

"Well I am working. Don't want to waste any time."

"That is an excellent work ethic! I like it since I'm going to be making you a business proposition."

Rory raised an eyebrow. "Keep talking, I may be intrigued."

* * *

"Remus."

"Remus!"

"Moony!"

"Lupin!"

"Lupin!"

"Professor… I mean, Remus."

"REMUS!"

Remus stood in the middle of the room. Everything was practically done. Most petty arguments resolved. Ready to go. Only one tiny, practically insignificant detail left to resolve.

"Where's Dora?" That was the general question and consensus.

"I can't believe you forgot to make a specific plan regarding how to get her here!"

Remus rolled his eyes at Moody. "I figured she would be at the tournament and we would work it from there. I wasn't the one who actually gave her work to do!"

"My office cannot afford to fall back on its work just because of your fancy whims!"

"Moody!" Sirius walked around Remus and put his hands on Moody's shoulders. "We are dead. We are staying dead. Nothing's changing that. The work will keep."

"We really can't go long without your cheery sunshine. It wouldn't be the Ever After without it." Lily smiled at him. "So we missed the boat on the tournament thing. I'm sure we will be able to get her here. We are a group of spry smart people!"

"True, but we have to make sure it's something she won't see right through!" James jumped in. "The girl is very intelligent after all."

"Maybe we can send a message saying that it's an emergency and I need her." Ted suggested.

"Oh! That would be wonderful… make her worry, you know, to get her in the mood for a celebration. What a party!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"I can simply just call her to come in and finish up some work. There's plenty to take care of."

"Splendid idea Moody." Remus replied. "Except that you would probably actually give her more work to do!"

"Moony we are trying here. It is not like you are giving out suggestions about what to do." James supplied.

"I plan to call her and tell her to meet me here. Does that work for you?"

"Simple. A Classic. I like it!" Sirius laughed and slapped Remus on the back. "We are practically ready to go! So?" He grinned. "Time for a break!" Sirius winked at James.

"Or how about we let Remus go take care of getting Dora and we make sure all of the final details are taken care of. Place everyone!" Lily raised an eyebrow at them.

"Thank you, Lils. I'm off to get Dora."

* * *

"What do you think?" Dora leaned across the bar. She had moved there to allow Aurora to continue working as they talked.

"It does sound interesting and challenging. But it's not like I need it. I'm fine here." Aurora shrugged.

"Yes and you don't need to be here either, so how about doing something new. A change." Dora winked at her. "What are you afraid of? You might even like and if you don't… just come back here."

"I suppose I could give it a try." Aurora replied softly. "Why not? Like you said… what do I have to lose?"

"Perfect." Dora grinned. "Speaking of… Perfect timing!" She closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes, Remus," she whispered. "I'll meet you there in two hours. Love you too." Dora turned to Rory. "I was wondering how he was going to get me there! About time too! I thought he was cutting it a little bit too close. The ceremony is supposed to start soon."

"You knew!" Rory laughed.

"At first I didn't. But after everyone kept telling me to trust Remus, I started putting everything together and voila! I happened to be quite a fantastic auror once upon a time!"

"Have fun then!" Rory said sincerely.

"You are coming, right?" Dora narrowed her eyes at her.

* * *

Remus waited for his wife at the _Center of the Milky Way. _It was ridiculous that he felt nervous. But he did. He was feeling completely ready to explode. He knew it was the joy. He had seen different visions of Teddy during the day. Every time he was happily laughing. He couldn't wait to share all that with Dora.

And there she was. Looking as beautiful as ever. In fact he could have sworn she sparkled. It being the Ever After, it was quite possible.

"Wotcher, Remus." She smiled at him, glowing. Oh she looked wonderful. Radiant. He was indeed the luckiest man ever.

"Hi!" He kissed her softly. "You are lovely."

"Thank you, Remus." On cue, they could both see an almost grown Teddy handsomely dressed and clapping enthusiastically. They both smiled at each other. The Ever After always knew what to provide for them.

"Shall we?" He extended his arm to her.

"Yes." She beamed and they were off.

* * *


	31. Almost Happily Ever After

**Marauding Ever After**

**by MariKenobi**

_Chapter 31 – Almost Happily Ever After_

* * *

A/N - It's been a long time. Life... computer crashed... heartbreak... job sucks... etc

* * *

The PINK over took everything. It was sparkly and beautiful. It would have been shocking if it were meant for anyone else. But this was all for Dora (and Remus too, of course.) Everyone in attendance was happy awaiting their arrival. Sadly (or maybe not… depends on how you looked at it) this joyous gathering could be seen as a Voldemort's victims reunion. But with the passage of time and knowing that somehow they all contributed to Harry's triumph… it really wasn't all that sad. It was a celebration… quite a big celebration seeing how they were there to witness the continued love of their dear friends.

Dobby ran around making sure everyone was sitting down while Ted & the Hearties began soft music to set the mood. Merlin took his spot at the front of the aisle. The show was clearly about to start. Everyone turned around to look for Remus and Dora. The anticipation was palpable.

But where were they?

Had something happened?

* * *

They were right outside, taking their sweet time to arrive, holding hands and exchanging kisses, acting like silly fools in love. "We are here." Remus smiled at her.

"For my very special surprise." Dora giggled and kissed him.

"You know, don't you?" Remus raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He should have known. His wife was brilliant.

"One question…, who's going to be your best man?" She kissed him again.

"James… clearly a mistake." Sirius approached them. "I would have made sure you were both at the ceremony on time."

Both Remus and Dora laughed.

"The almost best man is right, Dora. We should go in."

"I believe you should go first." Dora winked. "See you in a few."

"I'll miss you." He smiled and began walking.

"I'll miss you more." She blew him a kiss.

"Oh gag me. Just get on with it." Sirius pushed them in. "Show time."

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are joyously gathered here to reiterate the grand love that commenced between Nymphadora (HEY!) Tonks and Remus Lupin back in the land of the living." Merlin began to preside quite pompously over the assembled.

Remus and Dora glanced at each other and grinned. They tried to contain their laughs but couldn't. They were deliriously happy and showing it to everyone in attendance. Their radiance was contagious to everyone around. James and Lily grinned so much that they shone brightly. Together it appeared to be a constellation among the guests… with only one dark spot. Ironic, if you considered his name. In fact, as Sirius looked around, everyone was smiling widely. Really… everyone, but him…

Sirius… was well serious.

And it really didn't help with all of the particulars. He wasn't sad or bummed. He was… not overflowing with joy. So he just stood out… and not in the good way.

It was all made worse by what happened next.

And maybe it was planned. Maybe it just happened. It could have been plain coincidence…

As soon as Remus and Dora were re-declared married, windows with everyone's Earthly weddings kept appearing all around them. Past weddings, future weddings, their families' weddings. It was all one big giant wedding pallooza. Everyone in attendance was involved in a wedding, usually theirs…

That's it…. Every one of course, but Sirius… he didn't even get up to see himself at his friends' weddings.

Tears of happiness filled everyone as they ran to relive the happy memories or watch their living loved ones' futures. All around, joy was spreading. Spontaneous dancing occurred and Sirius just sat there. All alone. Not even getting up to take in some of the action.

Even Fred had gotten over his brother marrying Angelina. He kept calling all the people he knew to come over and watch that window. However he couldn't deal with the apparent chosen décor. "Pink? With our complexion? What were they thinking?" Fred shook his head. "They clearly needed my expertise. It's incredible that this occurred! Who did they get to do the wedding? Lockhart? Deeply disappointed in Ginny. She shouldn't have let this happened!"

"Lockhart was all about the color lilac. I'm sure Ginny was too busy with Harry to think about the Pink situation." Cedric suggested. "Besides, it makes it unique… extravagant… memorable."

Fred touched upon his chin and played with the few hairs he had managed to grow before dying. "True… it would be just like them to provide shock value to this grand occasion on purpose. Sure, lacks some creativity, but what could they do without the brains of the operation. Points for effort, though. Now that I think it over, I approve!"

"Whoop dee doo!" Sirius walked by. "People still living are having a great time. Of course they are! They are still LIVING IT up! Get it? Ha ha ha. I kill me, if I weren't dead."

"Oh he better not ruin my party!" Dora walked up next to them, glaring at her cousin.

"Don't mind him. He never really liked weddings. He enjoyed Lily and James' because Lily had already prepared a room for Sirius above the garage! If she hadn't, he probably would have complained and whined throughout. Plus the Fire Whiskey was flowing freely." Remus hugged his bride. "He also liked Ted and Andromeda's because of the scandal!"

"Well, he better get over that." Dora folded her arms. "We need a plan. He's getting on my nerves again."

At that moment, Aurora walked past them talking animatedly to a few of the other equally animated guests. Fred grinned wickedly. "No. What we need is a scheme. I say we step outside and put our little heads together. Mine already has something brewing." He took a few steps and turned to his friends. "Let's go. Time's a wasting!"

* * *

Sirius was nursing a firewhiskey premium, nothing but the best in the Ever After, especially if Remus was footing the nonexistent bill. He knew he was being childish, but he was feeling so bummed out and alone, even though he was surrounded by friends. He just didn't know how to move past it. Everyone else seemed to be able to find someone and be happy. He could only keep being unhappy.

No.

Jealous.

That's what he was.

Majorly jealous.

And bitter.

His life had been unfair from the start. Born into a lousy family, growing up during a horrid war, losing his only friends, being unfairly imprisoned, and finally when he could almost smell freedom… KILLED.

Really, it was a wonder he hadn't gone completely mad and killed a few (not like he could of course)… but he just ended up seeing everyone moving on and he stuck.

He noticed his drink was empty and stood up to get another one when he ran smack right into Cedric. "Hey!"

"Sirius! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"I'm here. What do you need from me?"

"Nothing! I just want you to come with me. I saw the most awesome thing. You are going to love it!" Cedric laughed excitedly. "Let's go!"

Sirius groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Trust me. You won't be disappointed."

Sirius followed begrudgingly and wondering if whatever it was could actually improve his mood.

Probably not.

* * *


End file.
